Fire
by Tracey4t
Summary: A fire destroys Haruhi's home and the other host club members all step to do what they can to help her get through it, as do a lot of other students at Ouran, which helps Haruhi realize just what great friends she has in the club and outside it as well.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

Haruhi searched through her cupboard desperately trying to find something to eat. She hadn't had time the day before to do her grocery shopping because of club activities. So now she was stuck looking for something that might still be hanging around the house. Was there anything? As she reached into one of the higher up shelves, she felt her hand bump something that didn't feel like a food container. Curiously, she picked it up took it down and was surprise to see it was an old gray box. What was it doing in the cupboard? Then Haruhi realized what it was, it was one of her mother's old recipe boxes where she had stored all the recipes for Haruhi when she first had to go to the hospital!

"Oh wow!" said Haruhi flipping through the many cards inside. Some of these she hadn't seen in long time. "I can't believe I forgot about these!" Then she came to one that made her heart skip a beat, it was her mother's old peanut butter cookie recipe! Haruhi beamed as memories of her stuffing her face with those cookies came back to her. She had loved those cookies and had often wondered what became of the recipe.

'Oh wow, if only I didn't have to go to school, I'd try making some right now! Then again I probably don't have the ingredients for these. So either way I'll have to wait. I'll have to really make sure to get out of the club early today and get to the supermarket so I can make these cookies.' Haruhi thought as she carefully put the recipe away in the box. Then she noticed the time!

"Oh crap!" she said. "I have to get going!" She quickly grabbed her bag and bolted towards the door. As she ran to school, all Haruhi could think about was getting a chance to bake those cookies. The thought kept her smiling, despite she was running for her life to get to school on time.

* * *

By the time Haruhi go to school, she was all out of breath and panting really heavily, but she was still smiling about the cookies.

"Geeze Haruhi, what happen to you?" she heard Hikaru's voice. She looked up to see both twins staring down, smiling, but with a bit of concern in their eyes of her condition.

"I had to run to school to get here on time," she said in between breaths.

"You should have called us, we would have come and picked you up," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, well, I was in a rush and wasn't thinking," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, nothing new there," said the twins.

"I heard that!" said Haruhi. The twins laughed and Haruhi just shook her head. She wasn't about to let them or any one else ruin the good feeling she had over finding that box and that cookie recipe. Finding it was like finding her won treasure chest of gold. She smiled at the thought and kept walking towards the school. The twins watched her go, unable to ignore the bright atmosphere that surrounded her as walked.

"Boy she's in a good mood," said Hikaru.

"I wonder what's got her so happy?" said Kaoru. By the time they reached the classroom, Haruhi was all read there. She sat her desk with her eyes closed, her head resting in her hand and big smile on her face, naturally still thinking about that wonderful box. A lot of the girls and even some of the boys where looking over at her whispering and giggling.

"I wonder what's got Haruhi in such a good mood!"

"He looks cute in that pose!"

"He sure seems happy!"

"I wish I knew what he was thinking about that's making him smile like that!"

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other. This was a little bit usual for Haruhi. They'd never seen her look this happy before.

"Hey Haruhi, what's got you such a good mood?" asked Hikaru as he and Kaoru took their seats next to her.

"I found something really special today," she said without even opening her eyes.

"Yeah, what?" Kaoru asked.

"Something of my mothers," said Haruhi, still not opening her eyes and smiling brightly.

"Oh," said both twins. Before they could ask what the teacher called everyone to attention. Haruhi quickly opened her eyes and got her pencil ready to take notes. All morning, the twins noticed that although Haruhi kept study and taking notes in her usual serious way, she never once stopped smiling. Just what was it that she had found that made her smile like that?

* * *

Later at the club meeting, all the other hosts quickly took notice to Haruhi's happy attitude.

"What's got Haruhi in such a good mood?" Tamaki asked.

"She been like all day ever since she got here," said Hikaru.

"She said she found something really special that belong to her mom this morning," said Kaoru.

"Really, I wonder what it was?" said Tamaki.

"We've been wondering that all day, but haven't got a chance to ask her," said Hikaru.

"Maybe it was some sort jewelry, like a bracelet or necklace," said Kaoru.

"I bet it was something cute like stuffed animal or something," said Hunny.

"Actually it was an old box filled with recipes my mom had left for me when she first got sick," said Haruhi. Everyone looked over at her, still smiling the same bright smile.

"I haven't seen some of them in a long time and just looking at them written in my mother's handwriting was so nice. I even found her old penult butter cookie recipe! I use to stuff my face with them when I was little, they where so good!"

"Stuff your face?" muttered the other host trying to imagine a young Haruhi with cookies stuffed into her mouth.

"I can't wait to try making them. I also can't wait to try some of the recipes in that box," said Haruhi with pride. "It's too bad Dad has to work tonight and I can't share it with him." That gave Tamaki an idea.

"Yes, it would be really sad for you to have to cook your loving mother's recipes and have no one to share it with," he said.

"Wait, what?" said Haruhi.

"Oh I can see it all now, you all alone in your home eating those delicious meals and then start to cry as you realize there's no one enjoy it with you!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah you're right, that would be sad," said the twins.

"Poor Haru-Chan!" cried Hunny giving Haruhi a tight hug around the waist.

"Oh-no!" said Haruhi, all ready figuring out what was going on.

"Then there's only one simple solution! We'll all have to go and have dinner at Haruhi's house!" said Tamaki.

"YEAH!" cheered Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny.

"Wait, hold on a minute!" shouted Haruhi. "I still need a chance to the store to get the ingredients to make any of it!"

"Well then you better hurry up and get what you need then!" said the twins as they shoved her out the door.

"We'll be over around 6 for dinner!" called out Tamaki.

"Well see you then!"

Haruhi groaned. She had been feeling so good all day, now it was ruined.

'Oh well at least I still get to try them,' she thought.

"Haruhi, wait up a minute," called Kyoya following after her. "Here."

He handed her a credit card.

"What's this for?" asked Haruhi.

"You could use this to buy what you need to make us all dinner. It's from the profit we made after the latest Haruhi themed auction we had. See you at dinner" said Kyoya.

"Thanks," mutter Haruhi as she walked away, wondering just what it was the guys sold of hers this time.

* * *

It didn't take long for Haruhi to get home from the supermarket with all the ingredients for the cookies and the meal she had decided to try to cook for the guys. She had picked out a simple beef and noodle dish that would be quick and easy to make so she could spend more time preparing the cookies. As she walked up the stairs she quickly had to move off to the side as the three kids who lived next to her ran past.

"Hi Haruhi," called out the two boys Rikuto and Tomi Masaru. Only the girl, Sanyu Masaru stopped.

"Hello Miss Fujioka," she said politely.

"Hi Sanyu," said Haruhi. "You can call me Haruhi, you know that right."

"Oh sorry, Haruhi," said Sanyu sweetly before running off to join her brothers. Haruhi giggled watching them run off and kept walking to her apartment. She quickly put the dinner items away and set to work making the cookies. It didn't take long to get the batter ready and into the oven to bake. As they cooked, Haruhi quickly started on her homework, knowing full well that once the club members arrived they'd stay all night and she'd never have the time to work on it later. She soon however found it was too hard to concentrate due the intoxicating aroma coming from the oven.

'Come on Haruhi, focus!" she thought to herself looking back down at her work. Several minutes later she heard her oven timer go off and quickly ran over to oven to take out the cookies. They looked great and smelled wonderful, just the same way her mother use to make them.

"I don't think I can wait!" she said grabbing one off the tray and biting into it. The minute she swallowed she let out a satisfied sigh. It tasted so good! It was just like her mother's! She quickly started on another one. She had to make sure she made enough for everyone, particularly Hunny. No doubt they would gobble these down once they all realized just how nice they where, especially Hunny. Once she had the second patch in oven she heard a nock at the door.

'Who could that be?' she thought. It was still too early for the guys to be here. She looked out the peep whole and was surprise to see it was her neighbor, Sanyu, Rikuto, and Tomi's mom, Mrs. Masaru.

"Hi Haruhi," she said as Haruhi opened the door. "I have a small favor to ask."

"Sure what?" asked Haruhi.

"I need to run something over to my husband work real fast. Could you do me a favor and just keep an ear open for anything that might sound dangerous or not right next door with the kids while I'm gone?"

"Sure no problem," said Haruhi. She knew the kids where in general good kids, but they where still kids and prone to mischief, especially the boys.

"Thanks that would be great. I shouldn't be too long," said Mrs. Masaru. Just then she took a sniff.

"Mmm, are you baking cookies?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Oh they smell good, a lot better then the apartment on the other side of us," said Mrs. Masaru.

"You mean Mr. Reiki? Is he still smoking?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, unfortunately," said Mrs. Masaru "And we can smell it so well in our apartment."

"Yeah, there are times I can smell it too!" said Haruhi. In fact she was sure that at least all attendants had at some point of another complained about Mr. Reiki's cigarette smoking. It wasn't just the smell, it was also how carelessly he left them lying around the building, sometimes still burning. In fact just a few months ago one had started a small fire in his apartment. Fortunately it hadn't spread and no one was hurt. Everyone was still mad though and didn't understand why the landlord didn't kick him out for that.

"Well anyway like I said, I shouldn't be too long and kids are supposed to be working on their homework. All you have to do is keep an ear open for something like glass breaking just in case," said Mrs. Masaru.

"No problem, I'll keep my ears open," said Haruhi.

"Thank you Haruhi, I'll be right back," said Mrs. Masaru, and she quickly walked off.

Haruhi shut her door and went back to her homework, only to soon get interrupted by the sound of the oven going off.

'Oh, the other batch is done,' she thought as she got up and pulled the pans out of the oven. They looked and smelled just as nice as the first bunch. Haruhi moaned with pleasure as bit into another cookie. Oh they where so good.

Haruhi went and sat down near her mother's alter and picked up her picture.

"Look Mom, I found your old peanut butter cookie recipe and made some," she said holding up the recipe to the picture. "In fact I found a bunch of your old recipes today and I'm going to try that old beef and noodle dish you use to make for dinner tonight," Haruhi added holding the other recipe up to the picture. "It's going to be great!"

Suddenly Haruhi started to smell something new, something not quite so delicious. What was it? Was that smoke? Haruhi jumped, still holding her mother's picture and the two recipes in her hand and ran to the kitchen. Had she left the oven? No it was off.

'What's going on?" Haruhi though, absent mindedly putting the two recipes into her pocket. She could definitely smell smoke, but where was it coming from? Haruhi quickly ran out side to see Mr. Reiki running for his life away from his apartment which was consumed with thick black smoke and fire! What was worse was that that fire was spreading next door to the Masaru's apartment!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"Oh-no, the kids!" Haruhi shouted as she ran over and slammed up against the door with her shoulder, doing her best to get it open. It took two or three tries before she managed to get the door and by then the apartment was consumed with smoke.

"SANYU, RIKUTO, TOMIE, ARE YOU IN HERE? CAN YOU HEAR ME? Haruhi called out.

"HARUHI?" she heard a voice call out.

"IF YOU CAN HEAR ME COME TOWARDS THE SOUND OF MY VOICE, HURRY!" Haruhi shouted into the smoke filled apartment. "JUST LISTEN FOR MY VOICE!" She could soon see two small figures appeared amidst the smoke.

"Rikuto, Tome, Are You Guys Okay?" asked Haruhi. "Wait Where's Your Sister?

"We Don't Know, She Should Have Been Right Behind Us!" said Rikuto. Just then Haruhi heard the sound of sirens.

"Just Go And Get Help! I'll Try And Get Your Sister!" said Haruhi as she pushed the two boys towards the stairs and ventured further into the apartment.

"SANYU, SANYU, WHERE ARE YOU?" Haruhi called out. She heard a whimper coming from the living room.

"SANYU?" Haruhi called out heading that way, the smoke getting thicker and thicker.

"Sanyu, are you in here?" Haruhi shouted again.

"I'm Scared!" called back a small voice.

"IT'S OKAY, DON'T WORRY, JUST COME TO WHERE YOU HEAR MY VOICE!"

Haruhi shouted.

"HARUHI?" called out the little girl.

"YES IT'S ME, COME TO THE SOUND OF MY VOICE!" Haruhi called back. She could see the little girl's figure amidst the smoke. "Come on sweetie let's get out of here!"

Haruhi grabbed the little girl's hand and dragged her to the door. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker and Haruhi was finding it harder and harder to move around. She soon found herself starting to cough violently.

"Haruhi?" said Sanyu stopping just before the door.

"Don't Worry About Me, Just Keep Going, I'll Be Right Behind You, I Promise," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Sanyu running out the door. Haruhi tried to follow, but the smoke was getting to be too much for her.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea coming over early like this?" asked Hikaru as the host club drove towards Haruhi's home.

"She might not have even started on the dinner yet," said Kaoru.

"Oh well, now we'll get to enjoy the image of Haruhi cooking with her apron," said Tamaki.

"Oh, yeah you're right!" said the twins.

"So you just wanted to come over earlier to see Haruhi in an apron," said Kyoya. Before Tamaki could give a response, the limo they where all in came to a sudden halt and everyone jolted in their seats.

"What the," said Tamaki, tapping on the glass the separated them from the driver. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, sir but there seems to be some kind of commotion up ahead and I can't get through," said the driver.

"Huh?" said Tamaki as he and the other host climbed out of the limo to see a huge crowd of people and cars in front of them. Up ahead of them they could see smoke coming from the vicinity for Haruhi's apartment building. Panicked, the host club quickly started making their way through the crowd. By the time the got to the front of the crowd they where horrified to discover that it really was Haruhi's building was on fire!

"Oh God!" shouted Tamaki.

"You Don't Think Haru-Chan's Still In There Do You?" shouted Hunny.

"I'm sure she got out safely," Kyoya said, but everyone could hear the ever so silent nervousness in his voice as well.

"We got some kids coming down!" they suddenly heard a firefighter call out. They looked over to see one firefighter helping two boys away from the building. One stopped and looked back.

"Wait, Our Sister's Still Hasn't Come Down!" he shouted.

"Don't worry, we'll get her," said firefighter chief.

"Here she is!" shouted a different firefighter leading a little girl away from the building and toward her brothers.

"But What About Miss Fujioka, She Said She'd Be Right Behind Me!" she shouted. Tamaki quickly looked over at the little girl.

"Who?" asked the firefighter.

"Our neighbor, Miss Fujioka, She came and help get us out of our apartment!" said one the boys.

"She said she would be right behind me, but I don't see her anywhere!" said the girl in a panicky voice.

"Calm down, calm down, we'll get her," said the fire chief.

"We better hurry chief! This thing looks like it's going to collapse any second!" said one of the other firefighter.

"What, No Way!" shouted Tamaki. No way was he going to let Haruhi die like this! With out another thought, he ran past the firefighters strait up the stairs towards the fire.

"Hey!" shouted the chief as he and some of the other firefighters ran after him.

* * *

Haruhi coughed harder and harder, as the smoke became thicker around her. She couldn't even stand up any more.

Just than she realized she was still holding onto her mother's picture.

"Mom?" she said. "Is this it? Are we going to see each other again? Although that would be nice, I don't think I'm ready for that yet mom!"

"HARUHI!" she suddenly heard a voice call out. Haruhi looked up to see who had called her, but couldn't see anything through the smoke.

"HARUHI, ARE YOU IN HERE?" the voice shouted again. Haruhi started crawling around the ground towards the direction the voice was coming from.

"HARUHI!" the voice shouted again, louder, as Haruhi drew nearer to it.

"I'M HERE!" she called out weakly stretching her free arm out. Suddenly another hand grabbed it and pulled her closer. It took Haruhi a minute to realize just who it was that had grabbed her.

"Tamaki?" she said in surprise before she started to cough violently again.

"Hold On, I'll Get Us Out Of Here!" said Tamaki as he led her towards the door. The minute they where out, they where quickly surrounded by several firefighters who help lead them away from the fire to safety. As they past Haruhi's apartment, Haruhi took a quick glace through the door she had left open to see her entire home engulfed in flames and smoke, before she was ushered away.

* * *

Down below the other host club members stood watching for any sign of Tamaki or Haruhi.

"Do you think he found her in time?" said Hikaru.

"He's bee in there for a while!" said Kaoru.

"Look there they are!" shouted Hunny pointing towards a group of firefighters helping Tamaki and Haruhi down the stairs, Tamaki still holding on tightly to Haruhi.

"HARUHI!" the host members cried as they ran over to her.

"Get back, get back," said one firefighter, pushing them away. "She needs her space!" They looked over and saw the Haruhi was still coughing really badly.

"We need to get her to a hospital! Get a stretcher over here!" shouted the chief. Within an instance, a stretcher was brought over and Haruhi was lifted up on to it. She was then pulled back over to a waiting ambulance.

"I'm going along with her!" Tamaki shouted following.

"Tamaki wait, you don't need to…" Kyoya started say grabbing Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki shook his hand off angrily.

"No!" he said firmly. "I won't leave her side until I know she's all right!" And he quickly climbed into the ambulance.

"But the kids are they…" Haruhi tried to say before she coughed again and got an oxygen mask around her face.

"Kyoya, makes sure those kids are well taken care until their parents are found," said Tamaki.

"Yes of course, and I've all ready told the paramedics to take Haruhi to my family's closest family hospital!" said Kyoya.

"Thank you," Tamaki managed to say before the ambulance doors shut and took off.

"Haruhi's going to be ok right?" Hunny heard the little girl ask as the ambulance took off.

"Of course she'll be okay, the doctors are going to make sure she'll be just fine," said Hunny as he stood next to her.

"But it's all my fault. I got scared and she had come to save me. It's all my fault," said the girl.

"It's okay, you can't help it when you get scared," said Hunny putting a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up at him and Hunny could see tears in her eyes.

"Here, how would like to hold my bunny Usa-Chan?" he said offering the little girl the bunny. The girl looked at the bunny shocked, then up ant Hunny who smiled at her.

"Thank you very much," she said taking the bunny and hugging it close to her chest.

"What's your name?" asked Hunny.

"Uh, Sanyu," she said timidly.

"That's a real pretty name! You can call me Hunny," said Hunny.

"Okay, that's sound cute," said Sanyu.

"Whoa, would you look at this guy?" said one of the boys as he and his brother stared up at Mori.

"He looks like a giant, like from Jack and the Bean Stalk!" said the other boy.

"Hey, yeah you're right!" said the first boy.

"Hey," they called up to Mori. "Can you say Fee-fi-fo-fum?" Mori looked confused at this request.

"Come say it, please!" said the second boy.

"Um Fee-fi-fo-fum," Mori said weakly but still managing to sound loud.

"All right he did it!" the boys cried joyfully.

"Can you say it again?" one asked.

"Rikuto, Tomi, don't be rude," called out Sanyu.

"It's no big deal," said Hikaru.

"Mori-sempai doesn't mind too much" said Kaoru. "So where are you're parents at?"

"Mommy had to run something over to Daddy's work real fast and said she'd be right back," said Sanyu.

"Well don't you worry, we'll stay here with until she returns," said both the twins. Sanyu smiled at them. Just then they all heard a loud crack.

"Oh crap its coming down! Everyone, get back!" shouted the chief as he, the other firefighters and police officers started push everyone away. Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, Sanyu, Rikuto, and Tomi all looked on it horror and disperse as the entire building came crashing down in a big pile! For a moment everything seemed to freeze and became eerily quiet. Then Sanyu spoke.

"Our home, we just lost our home!" she said as she started to cry and buried her head into the top of Usa-Chan.

"Hey, hey it's going to be okay," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru each put hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, at least you're still alive and got out of there in time," said Kaoru. Sanyu slowly lifted her head.

"But our home, everything we ever own, it's all gone," she said as tears dripped down her face.

"Oh there, there," said the twins.

"It's all gone, I can't believe it's all gone," said Rikuto.

"All our toys, our clothes, everything," said Tomi. Mori gently put a hand on each of their heads.

"It'll be all right," he said as sympathetically as he could. Both boys looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" asked Rikuto. Mori nodded and smiled.

"Okay," said Tomi, but Mori could still see tears in their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"Rikuto, Tomi, Sanyu!" a voice suddenly shouted out of nowhere. The group all looked up to see a middle age woman running towards them in a panic.

"Mommy!" all three kids shouted. Sanyu quickly handed Hunny back Usa-Chan as she and her brothers ran towards her. The woman scooped up all three in her arms and hugged them tight.

"Oh thank god you're all okay," she said crying. "I'm so glad you guys got out okay!"

"Yeah thanks to Miss Fujioka," said Rikuto.

"What?" asked their mom letting go of her kids.

"Miss Fujioka came and saved us. She helped get us out of the apartment," said Tomi.

"Haruhi, where is she?" asked their mom looking around.

"They had to take her away in an ambulance to the hospital!" said Sanyu sadly.

"Oh god!" said Mrs. Masaru.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll be fine. She'll be getting the best treatment available," said Kyoya standing next to her.

"Oh," said Mrs. Masaru, feeling a little bit intimidated by him.

"These guys where looking after us until you came back," explained Tomi.

"Oh I see," said Mrs. Masaru. "Thank you all so much."

"No problem," said the hosts. Mrs. Masaru smiled and hugged her kids again.

"This is probably all that stupid Reiki's fault!" Kyoya heard her mumble.

"Who?" he asked.

"My neighbor, Asahi Reiki, He's always leaving his cigarette around the place. I'm sure he's the one responsible for all of this!" said Mrs. Masaru sounding mad.

'Hmm,' thought Kyoya as he waked away from the group. He pulled his cell phone out to call his family's privet police force to help find the man when he heard a crusty voice mutter, "Man I need a smoke."

Kyoya looked over to see a gruff looking man standing off by himself.

"I don't suppose your name is Asahi Reiki is it?" Kyoya asked walking up to him.

"Yeah why?" asked the man.

"I thought so," said Kyoya as he drew back his fist and punched Reiki across the face.

"Hey what did you do that for?" asked Reiki.

"You're the one who caused that fire with your cigarette weren't you?" snapped Kyoya.

"There's no proof I did and what's it to you? It's none of your business!" Reiki snapped back.

Kyoya glared down at him and Reiki started to tremble in fear.

"I do consider it my business when it put's my friends' lives in danger! And as for proof, I have no doubt that even with out my family police helping with the investigation they'll find the proof they need to put you away for all this," said Kyoya.

"Hey Sempi, what are you doing?" asked Hikaru as he Kaoru walked over to him.

"Shouldn't we be heading to the hospital now that kids are with their mom?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh we will, I just wanted to make sure this man understood he has to pay for his crime," said Kyoya.

"His crime?" said the twins looking over at the man and it suddenly click.

"You're The One That Caused That Fire and Nearly Got Haruhi Killed!" they both shouted.

"Hey, hey, there's no proof that it was me!" said Reiki.

"Only someone with a guilty conscious would say something like that," said Hunny suddenly appearing in front of him. Reiki trembled again and try to run only to see Mori, with an angry scowl, blocking his only escape route

"Just be for warned, if you decided to try and run, I will have family privet police search the entire country for you and bring you back. I can also guarantee they will show no mercy!" said Kyoya and he and others all walked away, but not before the others each turned and gave him one more threatening look that left Reiki shaking in his shoes.

* * *

As they walked back towards the limo they had come in, the group couldn't help but noticed all the people standing around looking sad or crying at the loss of their home.

"Where will we go now Mommy?" the heard Rikuto ask.

"Oh I'm sure we can probably go stay with my sister for a little bit, or we'll get a hotel for the night," said his mom reassuringly.

"Um Sempi, isn't there anything we can do for them?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes I think there is," said Kyoya taking out his cell phone.

* * *

"Keep the mask her, she unfortunately got a lot of smoke in her," said one of the paramedics in ambulance Haruhi and Tamaki where riding in.

"Just hang in there Haruhi," said Tamaki patting her head.

"Hold still will you!" said another paramedic who was trying to clean a wound on Tamaki's forehead and applying a band aid, "Just what where you thinking, doing a stunt like that away? You could have gotten yourself killed too!"

"She's right Sempi, you shouldn't have risk your life like that," said Haruhi squeezing his hand.

"Haruhi, I would risk my life for you in a second. I can't imagine my life with out you in it," Tamaki said and bent over to kiss Haruhi's forehead.

"Awe, isn't that sweet?" said a paramedic.

"Whatever," said the one that had cleaned up Tamaki, not really paying attention.

"We're here," said the driver, coming to a stop. The paramedics quickly pushed open the doors and hauled Haruhi out. Tamaki quickly followed.

"You'll have to stay here for right now," said one of doctors to Tamaki. "Well come get you as soon as you can see her, and here" he handed Tamaki the picture frame Haruhi had been holding the whole time.

"Okay," said Tamaki, not likening the idea of having to wait. He took a seat in the emergency waiting room and looked down at the picture. It was Haruhi's mother.

Just then he heard his cell phone go off. It was Kyoya.

"Tamaki how's Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm not sure; we just got to the hospital. They told me I have to stay in the waiting room," said Tamaki.

"I see, well, we'll be there soon too," said Kyoya.

"What about the building, did it go?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, unfortunately, everyone in the building lost their home. Some don't even have a place to go for the night," said Kyoya. He could hear Tamaki gasp into the phone.

"That is so tragic! Kyoya, see if you can get in contact with someone who works with my family's hostels and get arrangements made for the people to stay at one for the time being," said Tamaki.

"Yes of course, right away," said Kyoya smiling. He had actually all ready started on making the arrangements. He had just wanted Tamaki to think it was his idea and not let everyone catch on he was doing something nice for a group of complete strangers. "We'll be at the hospital soon."

"So did the kids mother…"

"Yes she's with her kids right now, they're all right," said Kyoya.

"That's good, Haruhi will be happy to hear that. See you when you get here," said Tamaki as he hung up.

'Poor Haruhi,' he thought rubbing his head. She lost the only home she had ever known for all those years. The home she had once shared with her loving mother. Why, why did something have to happen to such a nice girl like her?

"Excuse me sir, the doctor said that if you want to you can come and see the young lady you came in with," a nurse said appearing next to him.

"Is she all right?" asked Tamaki quickly standing up.

"Yes, the doctor think she's going to be okay for the most part," said the nurse leading him down a hallway towards a room where Haruhi laid in a bed. She looked up and smiled as Tamaki walked into the room.

"Hey Sempi, how's it going?" she said weakly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tamaki as he moved and sat in a chair next to her bed. He put the picture frame on the table next to the bed.

"Okay, still a little shitty though. The doctors say that's normal and it should wear off soon," said Haruhi as she reached out and grabbed Tamaki's hand. "What about you, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just the little gash on the head, nothing too serious," said Tamaki. Haruhi smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Listen, I am beyond grateful to you for saving me toady, but you really shouldn't have done something that foolish. That paramedic was right, you could have easily have gotten yourself killed as well," Haruhi said seriously. Tamaki leaned over close to Haruhi.

"But you forget what I said, a life without you isn't a life worth living," he said as gently kissed her on the lips.

"Hey Boss, what the hell do you think you're doing to Haruhi?" shouted the twins ruining the mood.

Tamaki quickly sat up to see the twins, Kyoya, Mori and Hunny all standing in the room looking at him and Haruhi.

"You wouldn't be trying to take advantage of her just because she's sick would you?" the twins asked.

"It's not like that, it's not what you think!" said Tamaki.

"Hey everyone, when did you all get here?" asked Haruhi.

"Just now," said the twins as the shoved Tamaki away and positioning themselves on either side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, a lot better," she said. Then she quickly sat up. "Wait a minute the kids, are they…,"

"Calm down, you're in no state to get panicked," said Kyoya. "We made sure they got reunited with their mother before we came here."

"Oh, thanks Kyoya thanks everyone," said Haruhi.

"And don't worry, we also made sure to get a hold of your father and sent a car to get him. He should be here soon," said Kyoya.

"Thanks everyone, I mean that," said Haruhi as she lay back down on her pillow. "Were they able to get the fire out?"

'Uh-oh!' thought each club member at once. None of them had bother to think about just how they would tell her that her home, her only home, was gone forever. They all looked around at each other.

"What?" asked Haruhi, who quickly noticed their anxious looks.

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry, but your home, the building, it's gone," said Tamaki. Haruhi looked over at Tamaki confused.

"What?" she said. "What do you mean it's gone?"

"It collapsed. It was completely destroyed," said Hikaru.

"But, my home, my things, they're all gone, just like that?" said Haruhi. Everyone nodded sadly.

"I don't believe it," said Haruhi covering her eyes with one of her hands. "That was my home! I grew up there! I was with my mother there, how could it all just be gone just like that?"

Haruhi was crying! The twins quickly threw their arms around her to comfort her.

"Here Haru-Chan, you can hold Usa-Chan, he'll make you feel better," said Hunny offering Haruhi his bunny. Haruhi took it and squeezed it tight.

"It was one of the few places I could still feel a connection with my mother!" she said in between sobs.

"Oh there, there," said the twins hugging her tight.

"It'll be okay Haruhi, we'll help you get through this," said Tamaki gently patting her hand. Haruhi looked up at him and the twins quickly moved away. Tamaki threw his arms around and held her close.

"Not matter what happens we'll be here for you, I promise. We'll do whatever it takes to help you get through this. You won't have to do it alone," he said. Haruhi squeezed him back.

"Thank you Sempi, thank you everyone. It's good to know I have friends like you to help with this," she said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"All right, I think it would be Haruhi's best interest if we let her be for a while so she can rest. Let's go," said Kyoya as started ushering the guys out of the room.

"Aww," moaned the twins.

"Here Hunny, thank you," said Haruhi handing Hunny back his bunny.

"I'll come see you first thing after school tomorrow okay Haru-Chan?" said Hunny walking to the door.

"We all will," said Kyoya following him, when he suddenly noticed Tamaki was still by Haruhi's bed holding her.

"Tamaki, are you coming?" asked Kyoya.

"I'll be tight there," said Tamaki not looking up. Kyoya shrugged his shoulders and walked out where the others were waiting.

"Hey why does the boss get to stay?" asked Hikaru.

"He's not, he'll be out soon," said Kyoya.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?!" a voice suddenly screeched down the hall. The guys all looked down to see Ranka running fast towards them.

"Oh she's right in there," said the twins pointing to Haruhi's door.

"Oh thank you boys!" said Ranka running into the room.

"Don't you think that was just a little bit petty?" said Kyoya.

"Well at least he's all ready at a hospital," said the twins as Tamaki came practically flying out the door.

* * *

"DAD!" said Haruhi sitting up.

"Imagine the nerve of that boy, taking advantage of you just because you're sick!" said Ranka sternly as he came and sat next to his daughter.

"Dad, he wasn't taking advantage of me! And you really should be nicer to him, he did save my life!" said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Ranka.

"He came and save me from the fire after I got the Masaru kids out," said Haruhi.

"You saved the Masaru kids?" said Ranka.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I had to break down the door to help them out and the smoke got to be too much for me," said Haruhi.

"Oh, well I suppose I'll apologize to him next I see him than," said Ranka.

"Did you hear about the building?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, unfortunately, it's all over the news," said Ranka.

"I can't believe it's all gone our entire home!" said Haruhi.

"Well yes that is sad, but I am glad that you're still alive at least," said Ranka taking his daughter's hand. Just then he noticed the picture on the table.

"Oh, look someone mange to save your mother's photo too," he said picking it up.

"Oh yeah, I was holding it when I first noticed the smoke, and just hanged on to it absent mindedly. I guess Tamaki Sempi put it there," said Haruhi. "All the more reason you really need to apologize to him when you see him next!"

"I will, I will," said Ranka.

"So what are we going to do now Dad?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know. I'm sure one of friends can help put us up for a while, at least until we can find a new apartment," said Ranka. "But I am going to be spending the nights here with you until you're well enough for you to go home."

"Okay," said Haruhi. "It's still hard to believe everything we've ever own is gone. Even the stuff we still had of mom." Ranka sighed.

"Well I like I said at least you're still alive and we still have each other," he said.

"Um excuse me," said a voice. Ranka and Haruhi both looked up to see Tamaki standing in the room again.

"Oh, hi Sempi, I thought you were going home for the day," said Haruhi.

"Well I was but I came back to say that I talked to my father about what happen to your home Haruhi. He said that if you'd like, you and your father could come stay with me at my home for a while, at least until you find a new place," said Tamaki. Ranka and Haruhi both looked at each other.

"Well uh, sure, that's really nice of you Sempi, right dad?" said Haruhi as she nudged him with her elbow.

"Yes that's very thoughtful of you Suoh," said Ranka standing up and shaking Tamaki's hand, though Haruhi could see Tamaki wincing in pain from Ranka's grip.

"Dad, He's being kind and considerate! You could be a little nicer to him! And don't you have something to say to him?" said Haruhi.

"Hmm, yes, um, I apologize for being too forceful with you earlier when I asked you to leave so I can have some alone time with my daughter," said Ranka sweetly.

"That's not quite what I was hoping for," muttered Haruhi.

"And I do want to sincerely thank you for saving my daughter's life. That was very brave of you," said Ranka in voice that sounded truly sincere.

"Of course, I'd do anything for Haruhi," said Tamaki smiling at her. Haruhi smiled back, and Ranka scowled.

"Okay, thank you for the offer and we'll probably take you up on that offer once Haruhi is doing better. Until then we'll both just stay here," said Ranka shoving Tamaki out of the room.

"Um okay, see you tomorrow Haruhi," Tamaki called out before Ranka closed the door in his face.

"Dad, I thought you were going to be nicer to him!" said Haruhi.

"I was, didn't you see how I didn't throw him out of the room?" said Ranka. Haruhi groaned.

* * *

That night, Haruhi couldn't sleep, no matter what position she moved to. Her father slept in a bed next to her soundly. She couldn't get over the thought of her home being all gone. She had just found that old recipe box from her mother! How could it all be gone now? Haruhi wasn't the only one having a hard time sleeping.

Tamaki lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. It was so sad Haruhi's home was gone for good. It reminded him of when his mother's family business had failed and he had to leave the only home he had ever known to come to a whole new home. Of course it was totally difference circumstances. He still had some of his more personal things that where important to him. Haruhi didn't even have that any more. For all he knew, all she and her dad had left now were the clothes they had been wearing at the time and her mother's picture. It wasn't like they had to money to buy a bunch of new stuff or get a new home right away. He'd have to make sure both he and the entire staff did their best to make Haruhi and her dad feel at home once they came to stay with him.

* * *

"Tamaki, Tamaki!" a bunch of girls shouted at Tamaki the next day when he got to school.

"Tamaki is there any update on Haruhi?" one asked running up to him.

"Is it true he lost his home?"

"Did he really risk his life to save those kids?"

"When will he be coming back to school?"

"Please ladies, calm down. Yes its true Haruhi saved those kids and sadly yes he did lose his home. I can assure you however he is making a fine recovery at the hospital and will be released soon," said Tamaki.

"Oh I wish I could see him."

"Me too, I'd love to give him a get well gift."

"Or give him some flowers."

"I'd love to show him my appreciation for being a hero."

"Me too!"

"All right ladies don't you worry. I'm sure we can make arrangements for you all to see him. I'm sure he'd love to have you come visit," said Tamaki.

"Oh thank you Tamaki!" said the girls as they walked away. Tamaki smiled and walked off to find Kyoya.

* * *

Haruhi sat in her bed alone in her room looking out the window lonely. Although he hadn't wanted to, Haruhi had insisted that her dad go into work today. It was mainly because she felt her dad needed a distraction from what all had happened. That and the bar was short staffed that day and needed all the help they could get. His boss wasn't going to push it too much after what happen the day before. Haruhi really felt her dad needed a distraction and was happy he wasn't around her all the time worrying about her. Every now and then, a doctor or nurse would come in to check up on her and they usually just said the same; that she needed some rest and should be allowed to leave soon. Their words didn't seem to do much to help cheer her up though. She looked over at the clock on the wall and noticed it was well after time that school got let out and couldn't help but wonder if the guys were still going to be entertaining guest today or if they'd cancel and come here instead. Just then there was a knock at her door.

'Well that answers that question,' Haruhi thought.

"Come on in," she called out.

"Haru-Chan!" Hunny called out as he ran over to the bed, the other host right behind him, all smiling brightly.

"Hi everyone," said Haruhi

"How are you feeling Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"Better, much better," said Haruhi.

"That's good, they'll be happy to hear that," said Kyoya.

"What, who?" said Haruhi.

"All of our guest of course. They were all worried about you and eager to see you, so we made arrangements for them to come and see you," said Kyoya.

"WHAT?!" said Haruhi.

"Don't worry, we've kept it to a 15 minute visit in pairs of two," said Kyoya. "Meanwhile, don't the rest of you need to be in the 3rd floor guest room to entertain the ladies until it's their turn?"

"Yes, yes," said the twins as the group headed out of the room.

"Well come see you again after today's visitors are all done for the day," said Tamaki waving at Haruhi as he too walked out.

"Uh, today's guest?" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, do you know how many guests we have? It was only natural we couldn't get them all in today. So we had them sign up for a time slot for today and others sign up for tomorrow," said Kyoya.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"And you should also know that every guest counts towards your debt. If you stay here any longer you just might clear it up," said Kyoya.

"Uh, great I guess," said Haruhi.

"Well then I'll go get the first group," said Kyoya as he walked to the door to motion the girls in. "Remember only 15 minutes each ladies."

"Hi Haruhi," said one of the girls as she and the other girl entered the room, one holding the pot of pink flowers, the other holding a card and "Get Well Soon," balloon.

"Hello ladies, it's nice to see you. I really appreciate you coming down to see me," said Haruhi politely smiling.

"How are you feeling?" asked the other girl as they both came and stood next to Haruhi's bed.

"Better, a lot better. The doctors say I'm on my way to making a great recovery," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's so nice to hear," said the pink flower girl.

"I still can't get over how brave you were, risking your life to save those poor little children!" said the balloon girl. Both girls gave a happy sigh, and Haruhi smiled.

"I think it's so sweet when you ladies do that," she said, which made the girls squeal with delight.

"Even when he's sick, Haruhi's still so sweet and cute," said the pink flower girl.

"You're a real trooper Haruhi! Putting on a brave face like that!" said the balloon girl.

"Okay ladies, your time is up," said Kyoya.

"Aww," said the girls.

"Take care Haruhi," said the pink flower girl.

"We hope you get better soon," said the balloon girl as they walked to the door.

"Please leave your gifts for Haruhi with the men outside the room," said Kyoya. "Next group please." Soon two other girls walked into the room, one holding a small blue teddy bear, the other holding a vase of yellow flowers. They too asked her how she was doing and daydreamed about her saving the children. Haruhi just smiled and went along with it. Each group that came in did the exact thing. The only difference was the gifts they brought in for her. Most of them were flowers, balloons, stuffed animals or some sort of sweet.

* * *

Uh, Kyoya Sempi, it's almost five o'clock. How many more guest to I have?" Haruhi finally asked after hours of girls visiting.

"Just one more for the day," said Kyoya opening the door. "Come on in."

Haruhi's eyes opened wide.

"Miss Kanako?" she said.

"Hello, it's so nice to see you're doing well," said Kanako. "There's someone else here to see you as well." She looked off to her side. "Come on." A young man suddenly appeared next to her holding a box and smiling.

"Oh Suzushima," said Haruhi in surprise.

"Hello Fujioka, it's nice to see you again, although I wished it could be under better circumstances," said Tohru.

"It's really nice to see you again too, but aren't you supposed to be in England?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, but I was back home for a visit all ready and heard about the fire. I'm really sorry about your home," said Tohru.

"So am I Haruhi. That's just awful!" said Kanako.

"Do you have a place to stay after you're allowed to leave?" asked Tohru.

"Oh, yes, Tamaki Sempi offered to let my dad and I stay with him until we can find a new place," said Haruhi. Kyoya looked over at Haruhi out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know Tamaki had offered to let them stay with him. He had actually considered offering them to stay with his family and he was sure the twins, Mori and Hunny where all thinking the same thing.

'Hmm this is going to get interesting,' he thought.

"Anyway I brought you a gift. I picked it out myself," said Tohru as he took the lid off the box and walked over to Haruhi to show her what was inside. Inside was beautiful white tea set, each piece had a pretty pink flower on it. "I thought it was really cute."

"It is," said Haruhi admiring the set. She knew her dad would love it. Then it dawned on her, where would she put it? She didn't have a home to put it in. She didn't have a home to put any of the gifts. The thought started to bring tears to her eyes.

"Oh Haruhi!" said Kanako.

"I'm sorry, do you not like it? I can find another set for you," said Tohru.

"No it's not that. It's very lovely and I appreciate it very much, it just that," Haruhi couldn't finish the sentence.

"Okay, I think it's time we let Haruhi get some rest for the day," said Kyoya as he quickly ushered the group out of the room.

"Good-bye for now Haruhi, I hope to see you soon," said Kanako as the two left.

"Thank you," Haruhi managed to say before they left.

"Everything alright?" Kyoya asked coming and standing next to her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down like that," said Haruhi.

"There's no need to apologize. You're probably just still upset about losing your home like you did and have to real place to put all the nice gifts everyone brought you," said Kyoya.

'How does he do that?!' Haruhi thought.

"I'll make sure to tell the guest to leave their gifts outside tomorrow so they don't upset you too much," said Kyoya.

"Uh thanks," said Haruhi.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

Just then there was another knock on the door.

"I'm sorry, the guests' visits are over today," said Kyoya walking over to the door.

"Oh Kyoya, I'm sure you make an exception on our part," said a voice as the door open.

"Mr. Chairman, Father, I didn't realize you would be stopping by," Haruhi heard Kyoya say.

"Oh come now Kyoya, you can't expect us not to come and pay our respects to the newest heroine," said Mr. Suoh as he and Mr. Ohtori suddenly appeared at the foot of the bed.

"Uh hello sirs, it's nice to see you," said Haruhi timidly.

"How are you doing Miss Fujioka? I trust everyone is treating you well here?" said Mr. Ohtori.

"Uh yes sir, everyone is being very hospitable and kind," said Haruhi.

"Good, I am glad. I am always happy to know my staff members are taking good care of our patients," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Yes it's important that they take good care of our little heroine," said Mr. Suoh.

"Um sir I wanted to thank you very much for letting my father and me stay at your house until we find a new one," said Haruhi.

"Think nothing of it Miss Fujioka. I only wish there was more I could do for you," said Mr. Suoh.

"You're letting them stay at your home?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"Just Suoh Mansion 2 for the time being," said Mr. Suoh.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ohtori.

"And I also wanted you to know that as soon as you're well enough to come back to school, I've made arrangement to have special assembly in your honor to commemorate you heroic action in rescuing those children from the fire," said Mr. Suoh.

"Oh thank you sir," said Haruhi.

"Yes, that was quite the brave and noble act Miss Fujioka," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Well I just happen to be in the right place at the right time and did what any one else would have done," said Haruhi. "And if you do have this assembly, you should also make a point to honor your son as well Mr. Chairman. He did save my life after all."

"Oh don't worry I have every intention of honoring my son for his deed. You have to admit it was very brave and selfless of him to do such a thing," said Mr. Suoh with a smile.

"Also a very foolish act, seemly as how he could have easily gotten himself killed. It would have been smarter to leave something like that to the train firemen," said Mr. Ohtori sternly.

"Well people do crazy things for others they care truly about," said Mr. Suoh.

"Still he's lucky he didn't wind up in a hospital bed like Miss Fujioka as well," said Mr. Ohtori.

"True enough, true enough. I will probably have a talk with him about that," said Mr. Suoh.

"Even if I'm still proud of his actions." he added under his breath.

"Haruhi I'm here," said her dad suddenly appearing in the room. "Oh I didn't realize you had guests."

"Ah, you must be Ranka, at last we meet," said Mr. Suoh extending his hand.

"Oh so you're the chairman of Ouran Academy. It's nice to meet you," said Ranka as he politely shook the other man's hand.

"The pleasure all mine. You really are as lovely as my son said," said Mr. Suoh.

"Oh, he told you about me did he?" said Ranka giggling like a school girl.

"Mr. Fujioka, it's really nice to meet you," said Mr. Ohtori offering Ranka his hand as well.

"Oh thank you, you must be Kyoya's father, and the owner of this hospital," said Ranka shaking the other man's hand. "Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter while she's here."

"No trouble at all. And please don't worry I've taken the liberties of making sure all your medical expenses are taken care of," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Oh you're too kind!" said Ranka. "And Suoh, thank you for letting me and my daughter stay with you. I hope it won't be too much trouble for you."

"Oh no, think nothing of it," said Mr. Suoh. "As I was telling your daughter, I only wish I could do more for you both."

Ranka giggled again. Haruhi groaned.

"Well I think it might be best if we left you alone to be with your daughter for a while," said Mr. Ohtori as he and Suoh walked out the door. "Kyoya, you should leave them alone for a while too. I'll see you at home."

"Yes of course," said Kyoya following the two men out. "I'll first go see what the others are up to."

* * *

"So you willing offered up your home to the girl and her father hmm Suoh?" said Mr. Ohtori as the two men walked down the hall.

"Any more than you offered to help pay off the medical expenses for her," said Mr. Suoh. "I take it you are still hoping she'll fall for your son over mine?"

"As are you?" said Mr. Ohtori.

"Hmm, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. At least with her staying at the same mansion as my son, it'll give the two of them a chance to get closer."

"I see, all the more reason I should offer her an invitation to come stay with my family instead," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Good luck," said Mr. Suoh.

"You sound pretty confident she won't accept my invitation," said Mr. Ohtori.

"I may be an easy going man most of the time, but I can play dirty when it suites me, but you should know that all ready," said Mr. Suoh.

"Yes that's true," said Mr. Ohtori.

* * *

"How was work dad?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh just fine, one of my friends was nice to loan me one of their outfits, so at least we have that going for us. How was your day?"

"Surprising, the host club brought all our clients here so they could see me," said Haruhi. "And they all brought a lot of gifts. Gifts we have to place to put them."

"Oh, honey, it'll be okay, you'll see," said Ranka.

"Thanks Dad," said Haruhi.

"You know it's hard to believe that that Mr. Suoh gentleman is really that big goof's father. They don't look a thing alike," said Ranka.

"Dad, I thought you were going to be nicer to Tamaki!" said Haruhi.

"Oh sorry old habits die hard," said Ranka. Haruhi sighed.

"But you are right about him not really looking like his father. They do have the same personality though," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Ranka. "So that's where the big goof gets it."

"Dad," said Haruhi in a warning tone.

"Well at least he didn't splay my daughter on the floor," said Ranka.

"Dad I've told you many times, that's not what happen, it was an accident!" said Haruhi.

* * *

"But we didn't even get a chance to talk with her today!" shouted Hikaru when Kyoya came and told them to leave.

"Yeah, we wanted to get a chance talk and visit with her!" said Kaoru.

"So do we!" said Hunny. Mori nodded in agreement.

"I understand but the guest visits ran longer than I expected and my father and the chairman showed up unexpectedly, "said Kyoya.

"Wait, my father came?" said Tamaki.

"Yes, both he and my father wanted to check up on Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Do we at least get to say good-by to her for the day?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, I suppose that shouldn't be too much trouble," said Kyoya leading them to the room.

"Pardon me Ranka, but the other host wished to say good-by to Haruhi for the day," said Kyoya walking into the room.

"Oh of course, go right ahead. I'll just go down to the cafeteria and get myself something to eat," said Ranka.

"Here, show them this card at the checkout, it'll give you all your meals for free," said Kyoya handing the card to him.

"Oh thank you Kyoya," said Ranka, as he walked out past the other hosts, "accidentally" bumping into Tamaki's shoulder on the way.

"Hi guys, about time you all got here," said Haruhi.

"Yes well we can't stay too long, visiting hours is almost up for the day," said Kyoya.

"Oh, but we don't want to go home yet! We want to stay with Haruhi!" whined the twins as they came and stood on either side of the bed.

"Yeah Kyo-Chan!" said Hunny.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we have more time to visit with her tomorrow," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said the twins, turning their attention back to Haruhi.

"Hey listen Haruhi, we got some great news," said Hikaru.

"We spoke to our parents, and they said you and your dad can come and stay with us for a while," said Kaoru.

"Hey that isn't fair, I was going to say the same thing to Haru-Chan!" said Hunny.

"So was I," said Mori.

"Well I appreciate all of your offers but Tamaki Sempi all ready offered to let me stay with him yesterday and I said yes," said Haruhi.

"WHAT?" said the twins turning and glaring at Tamaki.

"Yes it's true, I did. It wouldn't be right for a father to leave his daughter out in cold lonely world now would it?" said Tamaki.

"You little sneak!" said the twins.

"I can't believe you said yes to him Haruhi!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, we were all ready making plans for your father. Our mother wants to see if she can design dresses made specifically for men!" said Kaoru.

'Okay,' thought Haruhi.

"I would have made sure we got to eat cake every night for dinner!" said Hunny.

"Hunny Sempi you do that all ready!" said Haruhi giggling. "Look it's nothing personal you guys, it's just that Sempi asked me first. I would have probably said yes to whoever asked me first."

"Hmm," said the Hosts.

"And besides it's not like I'm going to be there forever, it'll just be until dad and I find a new place that's all," Haruhi added.

"That might be easier said than done in this day and age," said Kyoya. "Finding a new apartment in your dad's price range might be rather difficult. You could be with Tamaki for a while."

"Did you hear that Haruhi?" squealed Tamaki happily clasping her hand. "I promise you, I'll make sure your stay with me is truly special!"

"Uh thanks I guess, but I don't want to be burden," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, since when has Daddy ever consider you a burden?" said Tamaki

"Anyway," said Hikaru shoving Tamaki away. "If you do decide you're tired of "not being a burden to him", you can always come and stay with us."

"Yeah our doors always open," said Kaoru.

"Mine too Haru-Chan," said Hunny smiling.

"So will mine," said Mori.

"And I should also mention that my father said you're more than welcome to come stay with us as well if you wish," said Kyoya.

"Thanks everyone," said Haruhi.

"Yes well let's go. Come on everyone," said Kyoya pushing them out. "We'll be back tomorrow Haruhi; hopefully we'll have more time to chat."

"Thanks I'd like that," said Haruhi.

She was sorry that she didn't get to visit with her friend for very long, but was glad she was finally able to get some rest. The guest visits had been kind of exhausting. As Haruhi laid down on her pillow she smiled to herself, thinking about how they guys had all offered up their home to her and her dad so kindly.

'I really do have some great friends,' she thought. She also thought about all the girls who had come to see her today. There had been a lot of her usual customers, but a lot of the other host's customers had also come to see her to day. Some she didn't even really know that well since they were usually with one of the other guys and or in a different class or grade than her. But they still made the effort to come see her, and even though they had mostly gotten lost in their fantasy of her being the brave hero, she could tell they were all more or less really concern about her and sorry for her about her loss. And each had probably put some thought into the gifts they had brought, even Tohru and Kanako. That had also really surprised her, the fact that they both had taken the time to come and see her. Surely Tohru had other things to do while he was visiting before he left again. Yet he came to the hospital to see her with Kanako and had picked out a gift for her, even if the gift had accidentally made her cry.

'I never realized just how much these people actually do care as that school,' Haruhi though. The though made her smile even more. 'I sure do wish there was some way I could pay them all back for their kindness.'

* * *

"And make sure her room as a big desk with lots of book for studying, she is a big nerd after all," Tamaki instructed his servants that were busy preparing one the many spare rooms in the house for Haruhi and Ranka.

"Yes of course young master," said the servants who all busy running around, getting the rooms ready.

"Now as for Ranka's room, please make sure that he has both plenty of dresses and a suit or two just in case. Also make it as frilly and lively as you can, he'll like that," said Tamaki.

"Yes sir," said the servants.

"Excuse me sir, but I was just wondering, what were you planning on doing to help make sure Mr. Fujioka can still get to his job every day?" asked Shima.

"Oh right, they don't have a car do they? It was destroyed in the building parking garage as well," said Tamaki. "We'll just have to make sure we loan him one of ours. I'm sure we have a bunch not being used in the garage, right?"

"Well actually yes we do sir," said his chauffer.

"Excellent, so when they come, will you help Ranka pick out one that won't be too much trouble for him," said Tamaki.

"Yes, of course sir, but sir I don't mind driving him to his work either if it's easier for him," said the chauffer.

"Well, we'll see what happens then," said Tamaki. "I'll let you work it out with him. Now about the meals for while they're here, Haruhi usually likes to do her own cooking. So please have the chef keep things handy for her to cook if she wishes. Getting back into her usual routine might help her recover faster."

"Yes sir, I'll make sure she's allowed to do the cooking if she wishes," said the chef.

"Thank you very much," said Tamaki.

'Hmm,' thought Shima. She couldn't help but think that the young master was just using that as an excuse to see the young lady wearing an apron. She quickly left Tamaki with the chef and went back upstairs to where the rest of the staff was still busy preparing the rooms.

"Excuse me everyone, may I have a moment of your time," she said. All the staff stopped and gathered around her.

"I know you are working hard to help the young lord, but I need to make you sure you all understand what it is Mr. Suoh has asked of us while the young lady is here," said Shima. Everyone nodded.

"Yes Ms. Shima we understand," they all said.

"Good, and remember we must first and foremost make sure both the girl and her father feel absolutely welcome here. They are not to feel the least bit uncomfortable in the strictness sense. They are all ready feeling miserable as it is," said Shima.

"Yes of course Ms. Shima," said the servants.

"Thank you, like I said worry about that first before you worry about what it is Mr. Suoh has asked of you regarding our young lord and Miss Haruhi. Now carry one with your work," said Shima dismissing them and returning down stairs. As she reached the bottom she heard the phone ring.

"Hello Suoh Resident number 2, Ms. Shima speaking," she said answering the phone.

"Hello Shima," said an old, but powerful voice on the other line.

"Oh good evening Lady Suoh," said Shima.

"How is everything over there this evening?" asked Lady Suoh.

"Just fine Lady Suoh. We are still in preparations of getting everything for the Fujioka family," said Shima.

"Hmm," reapplied Lady Suoh.

"I hope you are not mad or disprove of all this Lady Suoh," said Shima.

"Well I was a first. I didn't like the idea of my son offering up our house without evening asking me for my approval. But the girl is a hero and it would could publicity for the Suoh family to be housing the newest hero, even if she is a commoner. The same reason I'm allowing all the other people of her building to stay at the hotel, it would look better to our image than turning them all away," said Lady Suoh.

"True, very true," said Shima.

"How is Miss Fujioka?" Lady Suoh suddenly asked. This took Shima by surprise, she didn't expect the woman to ask, let alone care.

"From, what I can tell she's make a nice full recovery and should be able to leave soon," said Shima.

"That's good to hear, you will let me know when she and her father arrive as the manor won't you?" asked Lady Suoh.

"Yes of course I will," said Shima.

"Thank you, take care Shima," said Lady Suoh as she hung up the phone. She looked at one of the photos her son had of Tamaki with Haruhi.

'Hmm,' she thought. 'She would probably look very lovely in ballroom dress.'


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"Can you believe the Boss all ready ask Haruhi to stay with him?" said Kaoru that night as he and Hikaru got ready for bed.

"Yeah," said Hikaru looking out the window. Kaoru looked over at his brother and noticed he looked a little bit depressed.

"But than again with the Boss's antics and the fact the Haruhi's dad doesn't really like him, she might not stay there too long," said Kaoru. "All the more reason we have to make sure we're ready to offer her our house when that happens, right Hikaru?" Hikaru thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah you're right, both Haruhi and Ranka can only take so much!" he said. He seemed to suddenly perk up.

* * *

The next day Haruhi sat in bed looking out the window like she did the day before, only this time not quite so lonely. She knew school was out for the day and she was actually really looking forward to the guys coming and the guest as well. It made her feel really happy.

'That must be them,' she thought when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called out. "I've been waiting for you to show up."

"You were waiting for us maiden? How sweet," said voice that didn't belong to any of the hosts, but Haruhi instantly recognized.

'Oh-no!' Haruhi thought as the Zuka club suddenly appeared at the foot of her bad.

"W, What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh come now Maiden, when we heard about the fire that destroyed your home and how you heroically rescued those children, we had to come to see that you were all right!" said Benio.

"It was so brave and noble of you to risk your life for such a thing!" said Chizuru.

"But then again we all ready your were a brave and courageous fighter. After all you put with those idiots from the degenerate host club all the time," said Hinako.

"Hey they're not that bad!" said Haruhi.

"Anyway young maiden, there is a reason we've come to see you. Not only did we want to make sure you were really doing well, but we've also came to inform you that your heroic act has inspired us to write a play based on your deed," said Benio proudly.

"WHAT?" said Haruhi.

"We've decided to write and perform a play in honor for your noble act," said Chizuru.

"We've all ready begun recruiting people to play the various roles, including our own Lady Benibara play the part of the hero who rescues you! She's just perfect for the part!" said Hinako.

"Hey, wait a minute, hold on a second!" said Haruhi. "What happened was scary and traumatizing for me and all the other people who lived in that building! Don't go turning that tragic event into some sort of publicity stunt!" The Zuka club all looked shocked.

"Maiden, we are not trying to gain propaganda from this event. We just thought your story deserved to be told in all it's glamour!" said Benio.

"We wanted to make sure everyone knew what a great person you really are," said Hinako.

"We have every intention on staying as true to the even as possible and paying our respect to everyone who suffered a loss that day. And even though I am force to play the part of baffling buffoon, I am confident I can make the part truly grand. Of course we still can't find the right person to play your part," said Benio smiling slyly at Haruhi. Haruhi whimpered.

"No matter who we auditioned, we just couldn't find any one that matched you natural charm," said Chizuru.

"Or could pull off being as great a hero as you," said Hinako.

"So what do you say young maiden, how would you like to perform with us?" asked Benio.

"Are you kidding me? You got to be crazy! I've told you before I'm not much of an actor or a singer! Besides I still don't approve of you doing a play based on other people's suffering!"

"Oh maiden, you wouldn't have to do that much acting, you would just have to be yourself," said Benio.

"Yeah well myself isn't that great at acting!" said Haruhi.

"And besides the play would be more based on you and what you did that day rather than the tragedy that happen," said Benio.

"Look I don't even know how much longer I'm going to be in here! So I'm sorry but there's no way I'll act in your play," said Haruhi. "If anything, I'd rather find a way to stop you from doing it!"

"Oh maiden, you wound us. All we were trying to do was honor you and your act!" said Benio.

"Yeah well find some other way to do it!" said Haruhi.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tamaki's voice suddenly echoed loudly through the room. The Zuka club all looked over to see the Host Club standing at the door.

"We are here to see our young maiden!" said Benio.

"Yeah, well she doesn't want to see you!" said the twins. "She needs rest, not stress!"

"Like you have room to talk," said Chizuru and Hinako.

"What did you just say?" said the twins.

"Thant's enough, we'll make this simple," said Kyoya walking over to Haruhi in the bed. "Haruhi, do you want them here?"

"No," said Haruhi simply.

"Very well then, Then would you ladies please leave before I call the security guard," said Kyoya. The Zuka club glared at him.

"Oh listen to you, acting like you own the place," said Hinako.

"Actually I do," said Kyoya.

"Oh right, you're an Ohtori, even thought you're merely the worthless third son," said Benio.

"Like I said before, please leave before I'm force to call security," said Kyoya, not giving any reacting to Benio's comment.

"Very well, we'll leave without a fuss," said Benio. "And Maiden, I sure to hope you'll reconsider our offer. We'd love to have you abroad."

"Not goanna happen, I don't even like the play idea in general," said Haruhi.

"Well then adieu, for now," said Benio and with that the Zuka club twirled down the hall laughing.

"What was that about a play?" asked Tamaki as the host club gathered around Haruhi.

"Those three idiots want to do a play based on my building catching on fire and me saving those kids! What's worse is they want me in the play, playing myself!" said Haruhi.

"But you're not much of an actress," said the twins.

"I know, you'd think they'd catch on to that by now," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry Haruhi, I'll make sure they're not allowed in here again," said Kyoya. "And fire the person that let them in this time."

"Oh don't do that Kyoya Sempi, they didn't know who they were," said Haruhi.

"All right then," said Kyoya. "No than if you're ready, the guests are eager to come and see you. The rest of you need to be getting to the waiting room again to entertain the others who are waiting," said Kyoya.

"Yes, we know," said the host as they headed to the door.

"We'll still get a chance to actually visit with Haruhi later today though right?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes I'll make sure of that," said Kyoya. "Are you ready Haruhi?" Haruhi nodded.

"Very well," said Kyoya walking to the door. "First group please."

The visit were just the same as the day before, the girls would all ask how she was doing and then get lost in the thought of Haruhi being a hero. The only difference was that the girl didn't come in with their gifts this time, though each mentioned to Haruhi they had gotten something for her. Haruhi just smiled and nodded.

"Are ready for your next visitors Haruhi?" Kyoya asked after the last group left.

"Yes, bring on the ladies," said Haruhi.

"Oh it's more than just a lady," said Kyoya.

"Huh?" said Haruhi confused by Kyoya's comment, but then she saw Momoka Kurakano

enter the room followed closely behind by Kazukiyo Soga.

"Oh hi class rep, it's good to see you," Haruhi.

"Hey Fujioka, How are you feeling?" Kazukiyo asked.

"I'm getting better every day," said Haruhi.

"That's so good to hear! Everyone at school so worried about you and misses you," said Momoka.

"Oh really, Well that's really nice of them is, I appreciate their concern," said Haruhi.

"Yeah everyone at the school is really eager for you to return so we can have that assembly in your honor," said Kazukiyo. Haruhi smiled.

"Is there any update on the fire investigation of your building?" asked Kazukiyo.

"Um not that I've heard of. Although I have a good idea what caused it. I had a neighbor that was usually really careless with his cigarettes," explained Haruhi.

"Oh that's so sad," said Momoka.

'Hmm,' thought Kazukiyo.

"All right, sorry to disturb but there are at least two more groups that have sign up for the day," said Kyoya.

"Oh sorry, good-by Haruhi, hope to see back at school soon," said Momoka.

"Take care Fujioka," said Kazukiyo and the two walked out the door.

* * *

"Can you believe that? How careless of that person!" said Momoka as the two walked down the hall. "Because of him, many people don't have a home now."

"Yes, I should have a talk with my father when I get home," said Kazukiyo.

"You're actually going to talk to your father about this? Oh wow, you hardly ever talk to your father over stuff like this. That's so sweet of you Kazukiyo!" said Momoka giving him a hug. Kazukiyo blushed.

* * *

"So who's all in the second group?" asked Haruhi.

"Actually there's only one person in this group, no one else would sign up with him," said Kyoya opening the door and Haruhi suddenly understood why no one sign up with him.

"H, Hey there Fujioka," said Ritsu Kasanoda walking sheepishly into the room.

"Oh hi Casanova," said Haruhi smiling.

"H, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm getting better," said Haruhi.

"That's really good to hear. I got so scared when I heard about your building catching on fire and you having to come here," said Ritsu.

"Oh thank you for caring," said Haruhi smiling. Ritsu blushed as red as his hair.

"Do, do you think you'll be leaving anytime soon?" he managed to say.

"Yeah, hopefully, the doctors say I'm doing better everyday and shouldn't have to be here much longer," said Haruhi.

"That's good. So do you have a place to stay once you leave?" asked Ritsu.

"Yeah, Tamaki Sempi offered to let me and my dad stay with until we find a new home," said Haruhi.

"Oh well, that was nice of him," said Ritsu. Kyoya couldn't help but think Ritsu was going to offer Haruhi to stay with him.

'She sure is popular,' Kyoya thought to himself as he walked over.

"All right now, time is up, thank you for your visit today Kasanoda," he said.

"Oh right, no problem. See you later Fujioka, hope you are better soon," he said as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Young Lord, how did it go?" Tetsuya asked when Ritsu came back out into the hallway.

"It went fine, Fujioka is doing great and make a nice recovery," said Ritsu.

"Did you offer to let him come and stay with you?" asked Tetsuya.

"Uh no, um Suoh all ready beat me to the punch. I didn't try to push it. I mean if he offered then all of the other hosts probably offered up their homes as well. So it'll probably be best if I just let it be and support Fujioka in getting better soon," said Ritsu.

"Good idea, not come on to strong. Surly that'll help Fujioka realize just home much you care about him," said Tetsuya encouraging.

* * *

"This will be the last group of the day Haruhi. I deliberately kept him till last because I had to make some preparations to the room before he came," said Kyoya as he closed the curtains and dimmed the lights.

"Um preparations?" said Haruhi, a little bit confused as to why Kyoya was darkening her room.

"Come on in," said Kyoya.

"Greeting Fujioka," said an eerie voice. It took Haruhi's a moment to adjust to the dark to see who it was.

"Nekozawa Sempi?" said Haruhi shocked.

"It's good to see you, we were both worried about you," said Umehito.

"Uh, we?" said Haruhi, not sure she wanted to know who the other person was. Just than she noticed a little blond hair appeared next to Nekozawa.

"Kirimi?" said Haruhi surprise.

"Bookworm!" Kirimi said happily as she ran over to Haruhi and starched her arms up to give Haruhi a hug.

"Hi Kirimi," said Haruhi as she leaned over and gave Kirimi the hug. "I'm surprise to see you in here with is being so dark and all. I thought you where afraid of the dark."

"Oh I'm getting better, thanks to Big Brother," said Kirimi.

"Oh, how wonderful," said Haruhi.

"I brought you several manga books for you read. I hand picked them out myself, they all have some sort of prince in them too!" said Kirimi dreamily.

"Oh how nice of you," said Haruhi. Thought she could only imagine just what else those books had in them based on Kirimi's taste.

"And I have made sure to put a special cures on you so that you will get a fast recovery," said Umehito.

"Uh, thanks," said Haruhi timidly.

"Plus I've also put a curse on whoever it was that caused your home to burn down, I wanted to make sure he pays for it," said Umehito suddenly sounding a lot scarier then before. Even Kirimi gave out a little whimper at the tone of his voice.

"Big Brother?" she said timidly. Umehito looked down at his sister.

"Oh sorry Kirimi, I'm just still a little bit upset about the carelessness of the man that nearly got poor Fujioka killed," said Umehito.

"Oh I didn't realize you cared so much Sempi," said Haruhi.

"Well I do Fujioka, after all I do consider all of you in the Host Club my friends," said Umehito.

"Oh, thank you," said Haruhi.

"Is it really true you rescued those three children from the fire Bookworm?" asked Kirimi.

"Yeah it's true, I was just in the right place at the right time," said Haruhi. Kirimi gave Haruhi big smile of affection.

"You're as brave as Big Brother!" she squealed. Haruhi giggled.

"Come along Kirimi, I think it's time we let Fujioka get some rest," said Umehito.

"Oh but I don't want to go home yet, I want to stay and hear more about the Bookworm being a hero!" said Kirimi.

"We can come back later, I promise," said Umehito.

"Really?" said Kirimi.

"Of course you can," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Kirimi reaching up for another hug. Haruhi smiled and gave it to her.

"Thanks for coming to see me, I'll see later okay," said Haruhi.

"By Bookworm," said Kirimi as she skipped out of the room.

"Here Fujioka, before I go," said Umehito as he handed her something.

"A cures doll?" said Haruhi.

"Yes, it has a special curse on it to protect you and help you to get better. Take care, good-by now," said Umehito as he too disappeared out the room.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she quickly put on the table next to her bed.

"You could have given me more of a warning that Nekozawa Sempi was going to visit!" she said as Kyoya started lighting up the room again.

"Well I figured you wouldn't get too upset about it," said Kyoya. "You never seemed to get too scared around him."

"Hmm," said Haruhi.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

Just then another knock was heard against the door.

"Sorry, no more schedule visits for the day," called out Kyoya.

"You have to schedule to see people at this hospital?" said a young male voice that Haruhi recognized.

"Oh sorry, please you're more than welcome to come in," said Kyoya. It was the Masaru family.

"Haruhi!" the three children shouted happily when they saw her and ran to the bed.

"Haruhi, how are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Masaru.

"Better and better," said Haruhi.

"That's really good to hear. We can't thank you enough for rescuing our children like you did. We're only sorry it caused you to have to come here," said Mrs. Masaru.

"Yeah, thank you very much Haruhi," said Mr. Masaru.

"Hey Haruhi guess what!" said Rikuto.

"You would not believe where we're staying right now!" said Tomi.

"We're all staying at really nice hotel, the rooms are almost bigger than our apartment was!" said Sanyu.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, it's really nice. I think it's one own by that Suoh family or something," said Mr. Masaru.

"Did you say Suoh?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, it was really surprising! They showed up really sudden and offered everyone from the building a room until they find a new home," said Mrs. Masaru.

"Really, I bet Tamaki Sempi has something to do with it," said Haruhi. No one notice Kyoya smile slyly.

'No one has a single clue,' he thought.

"Who?" asked Mrs. Masaru.

"Well I have a friend named Tamaki and he's a Suoh," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Mrs. Masaru looking at her husband. "Has he been by lately?"

"Yeah he's here right now," said Haruhi.

"You mean him?" said Mr. Masaru pointing at Kyoya.

"Hmm, oh no sir, my name is Kyoya Ohtori. My family runs hospitals, including this one here," said Kyoya.

"Oh sorry," said Mr. Masaru.

"No worries," said Kyoya.

"We'll have to make sure to make an effort to thank him if he's here though," said Mrs. Masaru.

"I'll go get him if you'd like. I'll be right back," said Kyoya walking out the door.

"Haruhi, are you sure you're really doing okay?" asked Sanyu.

"Yeah, the doctors say I'm making a great recovery," said Haruhi.

"I'm glad," said Sanyu. "It was all my fault after all."

"Will you stop, we were in the apartment too!" said Rikuto.

"Yeah!" said Tomi. "I don't think we would have made it out if you hadn't come and got us Haruhi."

"Well it was what anyone would have done in that situation. I just acted on instinct," said Haruhi.

"We still can't thank you enough for doing that though," said Mrs. Masaru…

"Here he is," said Kyoya suddenly out of nowhere.

"So who was it that wanted me to grace them with my presence?" said Tamaki walking proudly into the room.

"Uh, are you Suoh?" asked Mr. Masaru.

"Yes, I am one," said Tamaki. Mr. Masaru out stretched his hand.

"Um, I'd, I mean, my wife and I would like to thank you and your family on behalf of all our neighbors for letting us stay in your hotel after the fire. It was really generous of you," he said.

"Oh it's no big deal really," said Tamaki politely shaking Mr. Masaru's hand. "I sure hope everyone is treating you well at the hotel."

"Oh yes, very well, all of the staff is extremely nice and friendly with everyone from the building," said Mrs. Masaru.

"It even has pool!" said Tomi happily.

"Yes well, that is an essential," said Tamaki smiling.

"Hey look it's the giant!" said Rikuto pointing at Mori who had just entered the room with the rest of the hosts.

"Yeah, that's him dad, that's the giant!" said Tomi.

"Boys, it's not nice to call someone a giant like that," said Mr. Masaru, "Even if he is freakishly huge."

"That boy over there was the one that was nice and let me hold his bunny," said Sanyu pointing at Hunny.

"Oh really, Why is that kid in a high school uniform though?" asked Mr. Masaru.

"Believe or not, he is a high scholar," said Haruhi.

"Really, this kid, weird," said Mr. Masaru.

"Honey, be nice," said Mrs. Masaru. "Please forgive my husband; he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, just like my sons. That's probably where they get it from. It's nice to see you all again though." she added sweetly. The host club all smiled sweetly back at her.

"Thank you again for looking after my kids. It's good to know they had someone there to help comfort them after the fire and the building collapsed," said Mrs. Masaru.

"Yeah thanks for that," said Mr. Masaru.

"It was no problem," said the hosts.

"How are you kids doing any way?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru as they both bent down to the kid's level.

"Great, we're staying at this awesome hotel with a pool that they let us go swimming in any time we want!" said Rikuto.

"And it even has a really great view too!" said Tomi.

"Very cool!" said the twins smiling.

"The employees even said that we can have ice cream any time we want. All we have to do is call and ask!" said Rikuto.

"Not that you two are allowed ice cream any time you want!" said Mrs. Masaru. "But we should probably get going." She turned and looked at Haruhi.

"By Haruhi, I hope you keep getting better. Thank you again so much for what you did," she said with a smile.

"I'd do it again in a heart beat," said Haruhi smiling back.

"Hmm," said Mrs. Masaru as she and her family walked out the door.

* * *

"I really do hope she gets to get out of here soon. I feel so bad she has to be here in the first place," said Mrs. Masaru as she and her family walked out of the hospital. "I should have been there for my kids when they needed me, not put Haruhi in danger like that."

"Come on, you had no idea what was going to happen, it wasn't your fault," said her husband. "And if any thing, I'm just as responsible. You wouldn't have to leave the kids alone if I hadn't called you asking you to come down to my work real fast with my stuff."

"Hmm," said Mrs. Masaru.

"The only person to really blame for all of this is that damn Reiki. It's his fault for leaving his cigarette lying around so carelessly," said. Mr. Masaru. "You know I never liked him! He was always up late with his music. He'd come home drunk sometimes and scar the kids. I really hope he gets what's coming to him!" Little did he know was that Reiki was standing a few feet away from them hiding and listening to everything he had just said.

"Hey look there's Mr. Ranka!" said Tomi pointing as Ranka came up to the entrance.

"Oh hey Ranka, how's it going?" said Mr. Masaru.

"Oh hello it's nice to see all of you here," said Ranka.

"Oh Ranka, I am so sorry about Haruhi! I did not want this to happen to her, she's just too nice," said Mrs. Masaru.

"Oh don't worry about it too much. The doctors say she's doing better everyday," said Ranka.

"Yes, that what she told us," said Mrs. Masaru. "I still feel really bad that she got here because she was rescuing my kids all because I wasn't there to help them myself," said Mrs. Masaru.

"Oh I don't think Haruhi blames you for what happen or is mad at you. That Reiki fellow though, that's someone she should be mad at! I've heard all the rumors; that it was

probably his cigarette that caused that fire. I can't tell you how many times he would make fun of me or insult me for the way I dress or how he'd come home drunk and try hitting on Haruhi. Oh that man just disgusts me!" said Ranka.

"Yeah me too, I never liked him one bit!" said Mr. Masaru. Reiki glared.

'It's not my fault you're a fucking fag and your daughter's so cute,' he thought. He looked up at the hospital. 'I got to get to her some how. She's probably the only person that can help get the pressure off me,' he thought as he walked away, trying to figure out how to see Haruhi with out anyone seeing him. He had been scoping out the hospital for the past two days. He saw when the same group of guys that had threatened him would show up and when her father would leave for work. He'd have to time his actions carefully so that they wouldn't catch him.

"So where are you all staying?" asked Ranka.

"We're staying at a nice hotel owned by one of Haruhi's friends, Suoh," said Mrs. Masaru. "Everyone from the building is."

"Really, well that's nice of the big goof," said Ranka.

"You don't like him?" asked Mr. Masaru.

"Well to be honest with you, I have a bad feeling he's going to be the one that'll take my darling little girl away from me some day!" said Ranka.

"Oh I see, you just don't like the idea of letting her go someday," said Mrs. Masaru smiling.

"You sure to go some issues when it comes to that buddy," said Mr. Masaru. "Of course I don't blame you. I hate the idea that some day someone's going to come along and take my precious Sanyu away from me." He bent down and scoped up the little girl in his arms.

"Daddy," said Sanyu annoyingly. The three adult giggled.

"Are you going to be staying at the hotel too once Haruhi's better?" asked Mrs. Masaru.

"Oh-no, believe it or not, the big goof offered to let me and Haruhi stay with him until we find a new place," said Ranka.

"Really, and you accepted?" said Mrs. Masaru.

"Yes well I figure I own him for saving my daughter after all," said Ranka.

"Oh, well that's sweet, see you later Ranka," said Mrs. Masaru.

"By-by now, thanks for dropping by," said Ranka and he walked back into the building.

* * *

"I can't believe we don't get to visit with you for too long again!" said Hikaru sitting next to Haruhi's bed with Kaoru on the other side. "It's just not fair!"

"Well sorry, but I didn't realize that the Masaru family would show up. I figured they should be allowed to see Haruhi. They are in her debt after all," said Kyoya. Just then a doctor walked in.

"Hello Miss Fujioka is your father here?" he asked.

"No, but he should be soon," said Haruhi.

"Okay well I'll wait. How are you feeling anyway?" asked the doctor.

"I'm feeling great, better and better," said Haruhi.

"Good, that's very good to hear," said the doctor.

"I take it you have some news for her?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh yes, I have some great news for her, but I'll wait for her father to get here," said the doctor. As if on cue, Ranka suddenly walked in through the door.

"Oh hello doctor," said Ranka.

"Oh here you are Mr. Fujioka. I have some wonderful news. We want to keep Haruhi for at least one more night for observation, but if she' doesn't show any signs of getting worse, she'll be free to leave tomorrow," said the doctor.

"Oh really, that's so wonderful!" said Ranka.

"Really, I'll be free to leave?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, you are making a great recovery," said the doctor.

"All right, awesome!" said the twins.

"I'll make sure that the staff is all ready to welcome you to my home tomorrow Haruhi," said Tamaki taking her hand and kissing it. "I can't wait!"

"All right, enough of that!" said Ranka pulling Tamaki away from Haruhi.

"Well just see you tomorrow Suoh. In the mean time, Haruhi needs her rest."

"He's right, let's go," said Kyoya, leading the group out.

"Oh hey Haruhi, we have something to give you tomorrow for when you leave so we'll be here as soon as possible tomorrow," Kaoru called out as he waked out the door.

"Yeah we think you'll like it," said Hikaru.

"Hmm," said Haruhi. She could only imagine just what it was the twins were going to bring her. She knew it had to be some kind of clothes; the only problem was she was afraid of what they'd look like.

* * *

That night Kazukiyo stood outside his father's home office trying to work up the courage to go in. He had never really been comfortable talking to his father while he was working but knew he had too. So taking a deep breath, Kazukiyo grabbed the door handle and push open the door where his father sat at his desk. Mr. Soga looked up at him.

"What is it son?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you about something," said Kazukiyo.

"Can it wait? I'm really busy," said Mr. Soga.

"Well I really wanted to talk to you," said Kazukiyo. Mr. Soga sighed.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked folding his hands and placing them under his chin.

"I, um, did you hear about that fire?" asked Kazukiyo.

"That one apartment building, what about it?" asked Mr. Soga.

"There's a rumor that it was started by a single discarded cigarette. I really can't help but think that maybe a building complex like that should have been built better so it wouldn't have been destroyed so easily," said Kazukiyo. "I think that there should be stricter laws about the building codes so building are built better and can't be destroyed so easily."

Mr. Soga thought about it for a moment.

"You may have a point there son. I will defiantly look into this," he said.

"Thank you father," said Kazukiyo nodding his head and truing to leave.

"Oh son, one moment," Mr. Soga called out.

"Uh yes father?" said Kazukiyo walking back over to his father's desk.

"I was just wondering what provoked you to come and talk to me about this. You've never done this before and I'm actually quite impressed you did," said Mr. Soga.

"Well um, you see, one the person who lived in the building that was destroyed was a friend of mine from school, Haruhi Fujioka," said Kazukiyo.

"Fujioka, wasn't that the person who saved the kids?" asked Mr. Soga.

"Yes, that's right," said Kazukiyo.

"Hmm, I didn't realize he was a classmate of yours," said Mr. Soga.

"Oh yes, he's a great friend of me and Momoka," said Kazukiyo.

"Is he the honor student?" asked Mr. Soga.

"Yes, that's right," said Kazukiyo.

"Hmm interesting, well like I said I will look into those building codes and maybe call for an inspection of the other building in the area just in case. And I'll say it again I'm very impressed with you and proud of you," said Mr. Soga smiling.

"Thank you father," said Kazukiyo and he left.

Mr. Soga leaned back in his chair.

'Fujioka huh?' he thought. "I don't know who he is specifically, but I really admire the affect he's having on my son. At this rate Kazukiyo is well on his way at being a fine politician just like me. That makes me so happy!"


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

Asahi Reiki sat on the bed of the cheap hotel he was force to stay at. He hadn't been allowed to stay at the swanky hotel all the other people from the complex were staying at since everyone was still blaming him for what happen. And why should they? There was no solid proof, except for that Fujioka chick. Reiki was sure she had seen him running from the fire that day; which meant she had seen his apartment on fire spreading to the other one next to him. That meant that she could finger him easily and get him busted for what had happened.

'I can't let that happen,' he thought. 'I have to talk to her, try and make her keep her mouth shut, one way or another!'

* * *

"Here you go Haruhi, we brought you a bag with some clothes just for you," said the twins proudly the next day when Haruhi was allowed to leave the hospital. It was a non school day and the guys were coming early to help Haruhi get ready to leave.

"You brought me a closet!" said Haruhi going through the bag that held more clothes than she and her dad had owned combined!

"Oh come on Haruhi, it's just our way of showing you how much we care," said Mrs. Hitachiin who had come down with her sons. Haruhi smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said.

"It's nothing, I'm only sorry I didn't come down sooner, I was out of town for a fashion show," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"It's okay," said Haruhi, still going through the big bag trying to decide what to wear.

"Haruhi, would you look at this outfit!" said her dad as ran into the room twirling in a brand new short shelve green dress with a matching purse.

"Wow Dad, that looks great on you," said Haruhi.

"Oh you look gorgeous!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh thank you, you truly are a genius when it comes to fashion! Thank you so much for those new outfits you brought for me. I'm going to be the absolutely envy of everyone at work!" said Ranka proudly.

"Oh that's so nice to hear!" said Mrs. Hitachiin. Haruhi shook her head and went back to deciding on what she should wear.

"Haru-Chan!" Hunny shouted happily running into the room followed by Mori. Hunny gave Haruhi a big hug, catching her off guard.

"Hey, Haru-Chan, are you ready to go yet?" asked Hunny.

"Uh no, I'm still trying to get dressed," said Haruhi as she pushed Hunny off.

"Is there something wrong with the outfits?" asked Hikaru.

"We made sure they all looked really nice," said Kaoru.

"No, it's just that there are too many nice ones that I can't chose what one I want to wear," said Haruhi.

"You should wear this one Haru-Chan, I bet you'd look really cute in it!" said Hunny holding up a bright pink shirt with a pink bunny on the front.

"Um, okay," said Haruhi, taking the shirt and grabbing the pants that came with it and heading into the bathroom to change.

"What a really cute choice Mitsukuni!" said Ranka.

"Thanks Ranka, You look really great in that dress too!" said Hunny.

"Oh thank you!" said Ranka giggling.

"Yes Ranka, you look absolutely stunning," said Kyoya suddenly appearing in the room.

"Oh thank you Kyoya," said Ranka.

"Is Haruhi ready to go yet?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh no she's changing and then I guess we'll be ready to go. It's not like she has much to pack," said Ranka solemnly. Everyone was quite for a moment.

"Do we still have the outfit Haruhi was wearing when she first came?" asked Ranka.

"Oh yeah it's right here," said Hikaru holding up a bag they had placed the outfit in.

"Good, I'd like to keep it; it's one of the few things we still have left. Where's Kotoko's picture?" Ranka asked.

"Oh it's right here," said Kaoru grabbing it off the table.

"Oh good, don't want to forget that either," said Ranka.

"No of course not," said the twins as they packed both the bag and the picture into the bag they had brought. Just then Haruhi walked out of her bathroom wearing the shirt and pants.

"Haru-Chan you looked so cute in that outfit!" said Hunny.

"Yeah, you look great," said the twins. Ranka started shedding tears of happiness.

"My little girl just looks so adorable!" he exclaimed.

"Really, I look that good in it?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi you almost look better than the model that first wore that!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Um, Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi, you look so cute!" Tamaki's voice suddenly shouted out nowhere. Everyone looked at the door to see Tamaki standing there with tears of his own.

"Well, now that the idiot's here, I guess we'll be going," said Ranka.

"Dad!" snapped Haruhi. "Remember!"

"Right, you're right, I'm sorry," said Ranka. "Let's just go."

* * *

Just as the group was out the door, they were confronted by two men wearing trench coats.

"Miss Fujioka?" said one.

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"I'm detective Hosei, this is detective Daitaro, and we're investigating the fire that destroyed your building. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

"Um, right now?" asked Haruhi.

"No, we can arrange a time that's more convenient for you if you like," said Detective Hosei.

"I wouldn't mind talking to you today. It's just that I just got released from the hospital and was hoping to get some time to unwind at the place I'm staying at," said Haruhi.

"That's not a problem. If you just give the address, we can swing by and talk to you later today, shall we say four o'clock?" asked detective Hosei.

"Yes that'll be fine," said Haruhi.

"Here's the address," said Tamaki handing detective Daitaro a slip of paper.

"Suoh estate huh, Wow," said detective Daitaro.

* * *

From his hiding place, Reiki watched Haruhi pile into a limo with her father, some blond hair man, and a women that looked a lot like two of the men that had threaten him. Also everyone else that had threatened him got in as well.

'Damn it, she's leaving all ready! I didn't get a chance to talk to her!' he thought. He'd have to try and figure out another way to talk to her. Didn't she go to that ritzy school Ouran? He could always try finding that school and try talking to her there. It was his only other choice.

"Good news Haruhi, thanks to all of the guests that came to visit you, your debt is basically gone," said Kyoya.

"Thanks, but I meant to asked Sempi, I thought you told me I all ready paid you back fully for the vase," said Haruhi.

"Oh this debt was for that Renaissance carriage you lost," said Kyoya.

"What? Why didn't you tell me you were billing me for that?" said Haruhi.

"Well since you said you didn't mind being in the club and you seemed to be more relaxed with the customers I thought it was best to keep it quite so the guests would enjoy being around you more and you'd pay it off quicker that way," said Kyoya. Haruhi groaned.

"Sorry Haruhi, it's not like we were deliberately hiding it from you!" said Tamaki grabbing Haruhi and holding her close.

"Yes, well I'm sure she fully accepts your apology!" said Ranka using one hand to shove Tamaki away and the other to pull Haruhi free of his grasp.

"Look its okay, I'm not mad at you," said Haruhi. "I still enjoy being a part of the club." She smiled up Tamaki who instantly smiled back. Ranka cleared his throat.

"Are we almost there yet?" he asked out loud.

"Uh yes, we're here," said Tamaki as the limo pulled up in front of the mansion.

"I should let you know, the staff have been working really hard to make sure everything was perfect for you while you both were staying here," said Tamaki as he climbed out of the limo and helped Haruhi out. The others quickly followed.

"That's really nice of you," said Haruhi. "But I hope it didn't make to much extra work for them," said Haruhi as they headed to the door.

"Oh they were more than willing to help," said Tamaki.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

As she opened the door she was suddenly greeted by a loud, "Welcome Miss Fujioka!" by all the staff that stood at the door. The shock was so big; it almost knocked Haruhi off her feet.

"Oh my," said Ranka as he walked in to the house.

"Welcome to You Too Mr. Fujioka," said the staff. "You Really Do Look As Lovely As Our Young Master Claimed, You As Well Miss Fujioka."

"Oh my, aren't you all sweet!" said Ranka.

"Mr. Fujioka," said Shima suddenly appearing in front of him. "My name is Shima, I'm head of the staff here at the mansion, and I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Oh thank you, you're too kind. But please, there's no need to stand on formalities on my part. Feel free to call me Ranka. That goes for all of you," said Ranka.

"Whatever you wish Ranka," said the staff.

"Oh my, I can't get over how lovely all these maids' uniforms are, you all look so stunning in them!" said Ranka. The maids all giggled.

"Shall we show your daughter to your rooms Mr. Ranka?" asked Shima.

"Oh yes of course, that's really sweet of you," said Ranka, as he walked behind Shima to the stairs, followed by the others.

The twins were about to follow too when they felt a tap on their shoulders from their mom.

"Boys I have to get going, I have a business meeting. Please give Haruhi my love and I'll see you both later," she said as she turned around and left.

"Sure no problem, good luck Mom," they called out as she walked away to a waiting car.

"Do you really think we'll get a chance to see her before she leaves again?" asked Hikaru as the two hurried to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Who knows," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Here you are Mr. Ranka," said Shima opening the door to his room.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Ranka as he walked into the room and started to twirl around. "It's so pretty, I almost feel like a princess. Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you approve," said Shima. She motioned to the servant that was caring the bag with the clothes the Hitachiin's had brought for him.

"Go ahead and put those outfits in the closet with the other clothes," she said.

"Other clothes?" said Ranka as he ran to open the closet to see in all ready filled with dozen of dresses and a few suits.

"Oh my, you people are spoiling me!" said Ranka. Haruhi couldn't help but giggle.

"Would you like to see your room as well Miss Fujioka?" asked Shima.

"Uh yes that would be nice," said Haruhi following Shima a little further down the hall to another room.

"Here you are, if you don't like it, I'm sure the staff can help change it to suite your tastes," said Shima.

"No it's fine," said Haruhi. Her eyes wondered around the room that was more big and spacious than her old apartment. It even had a nice desk with a computer all set up for her and dozens of book shelves all filled with books. "It's really kind of you to do all this for me."

"Although I'm sure most of staff including myself wouldn't mind helping out a nice young lady like you. This was mostly Master Tamaki's doing, so really you should be thanking him," said Shima.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"Well then I'll leave you to get settled," said Shima as she turned to leave. "Please put the clothes in the bag into the closet with all the other clothes," she said the servant standing near by holding Haruhi's bag.

"Other clothes?" said Haruhi as she walked to the closet and opened it to see all ready filled with all sorts of shirts, pants, skirts or dresses.

'Who in their right mind would need so many clothes?' Haruhi thought to herself as she stepped out of the closet to let the servant to do his job. Then she noticed something handing on the door to the closet. It was a brand new Ouran uniform to replace the one she had lost in the fire.

"Wow, Tamaki really is a sweet person," said Haruhi to herself as she walked away from the closet, not noticing that the servant was secretly watching her, listening to what she had said.

"Oh, I'll have to tell Mr. Suoh what she said about the young master. This will be great!" he whispered as he continued to put the clothes away.

"Oh my Haruhi, your room looks wonderful," said Ranka walking into the room with the host club.

"Yeah, I thought so too," said Haruhi. She looked over a Tamaki. "You did a really good job with the design Sempi," she added smiling. Tamaki beamed.

"Oh I'm so glade you like it Haruhi!" he said excitedly wrapping her in a hug. "I wanted to make sure it was just perfect for you!"

"Yes well, good job!" said Ranka pulling Tamaki off his daughter again.

"Oh and Sempi, thanks for the new uniform, I really appreciate it. I hadn't even thought about that with everything that had happened," said Haruhi.

"Oh it's no problem," said Tamaki. "I figured your other one was destroyed in the fire, I mean everything else was."

"Yeah," said Haruhi softly lowering her eyes.

"Uh I'm sorry Haruhi, I didn't mean to get you upset!" said Tamaki.

"Why don't we let the young lady and her father get settled in peace for a while?" said Shima walking back into the room. "I've had some cake and tea prepared for everyone downstairs in the east lounge."

"Yeah cake!" shouted Hunny running down the hall with Mori right behind him.

"Hey Hunny, wait up!" shouted Kaoru as he and his brother followed them.

"Yeah don't hog all the cake!" shouted Hikaru.

"Feel free to join us whenever you're ready," said Tamaki as he Kyoya walked off after them.

"Thanks Sempi," said Haruhi smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"You and him sure are getting closer aren't you?" said Ranka.

"Dad, don't get mad," said Haruhi.

"Oh I'd get mad as almost any one that would threaten to someday take you away from me! Even if he would take to such a nice place like this," said Ranka gazing around the room. "I honestly can say that I love it here! I may never want to leave!"

"Dad no, don't talk like that! This is only temporarily, remember? It's just until we can find a new place," said Haruhi.

"Oh you're such a spoil sport Haruhi, I was only kidding," said Ranka.

"I know, I just don't want Tamaki or his family to think we're taking advantage of them," said Haruhi. "Especially his grandmother, I'm surprise she agreed to all this."

"Oh don't worry too much about it sweetie, you still need to take it easy remember? Just because you were allowed to leave the hospital doesn't mean you've a made full recovery," said Ranka.

"Yeah I know," said Haruhi.

Just than there was knock at the door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ranka?" said the chauffeur walking into the room.

"Oh it's just Ranka," said Ranka. "None of that Mister stuff."

"Well, um Ranka, Master Tamaki wanted me to talk with you about making sure you can still get to work everyday. We have several cars not being used at the moment or if you'd like, you can give me your work schedule and I can make arrangement to drive to and from work," said chauffeur.

"Oh really, you'd be willing to drive me to work in a limo?" squealed Ranka excitedly.

"Yes, if it's convenient," said the chauffeur.

"Oh, imagine the look of everyone seeing me arrive at work in a limo," said Ranka giving a happy sigh.

"Dad, remember," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry dear. You don't have to drive me to work everyday. Why don't you show me some those vehicles you were talking about?" asked Ranka.

"Oh yes, right way," said the chauffer leading Ranka down the hall.

"Pardon me Miss, everything is hung up and put away, but where would you like for me to put this?" asked the servant that had help put the clothes away suddenly appearing next to her, holding her mother's photo.

"Oh," said Haruhi. "Um, can you put in on the desk for the time being?"

"Yes of course," said the servant, walking over and placing the photo gently on the desk.

"Now, is there any thing else I can get for you?" he asked.

"No I'm fine, I'll probably just go and join my friends," said Haruhi.

"All right then, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me or one of the other staff members. It is out job to after all to help," said the servant as he bowed his head and left.

Haruhi walked over to the desk and picked up the photo.

"Hi Mom, welcome to Suoh Mansion number 2, It's real nice isn't it? I've been here a couple of times before. Dad really seems to like, even if it is Tamaki Sempi's home. You should see the room they mad for him, it's really nice. This is the room they made for me. Tamaki Sempi put a lot of thought into it. Did you know he also got me a new uniform? I hadn't even though about that. It was real nice of him, but then again he is a real nice guy."

Outside her door, the servant from before, listen to what Haruhi had said and smiled.

"I'll have to tell the master's father this too," he whispered.

"I wonder if Dad would want you to be in his room," said Haruhi looking around her room. "I'll ask him later. Right now I think I'll go and join my friends downstairs. I'll talk to you later Mom," said Haruhi kissing two fingers and pressing them on the photo before heading down to the lounge.

* * *

Her friends were all sitting around a table with tea and what was left of the cake, talking and laughing.

"Haru-Chan!" shouted Hunny when he saw her. The others all look over at her.

"Hey Haruhi!" said the twins smiling. Hunny quickly jumped down from his seat and ran over to Haruhi to pull her over to the table.

"Come sit next to me Haru-Chan, I've saved you a piece of cake," he said smiling, making her sit in a seat next to his that had a piece of cake in front of it.

"Thanks Hunny-Sempi," said Haruhi.

"Here, Haruhi, wants some tea too?" asked Kaoru, pouring her a cup.

"Yes, thanks," said Haruhi taking the cup. Then she noticed the design.

"Hey isn't this the tea set Suzushima gave me?" asked Haruhi.

"We found in a box in here and thought it looked cute," said Hunny.

"Hmm, well, at least it's getting used," said Haruhi taking a sip of her tea.

"Sorry Haruhi, we didn't realize it was gift to you!" said Tamaki.

"It's okay Sempi, like I said at lease it's getting used," said Haruhi giving Tamaki a smile of reassurance.

"Oh Haruhi's so cute when she smiles like!" said Tamaki.

"This cake wasn't one of my gift too was it?" asked Haruhi.

"Mm-hmm, we ate up all the cake Shima set up for us, so pick one from over there, same with the tea set," said Hunny, pointing to a corner of the room that had a huge pile of all of the gift the host guests' had brought for her at the hospital.

"Wow I didn't realize there were so many gifts!" said Haruhi. "But at least this cake's not going to waist. If you guys want, you can take home what ever sweets you want."

That was all Hunny needed to hear as he immediately dove into the pile.

"You sure we can take home any of the sweets here Haru-Chan?" he asked. Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah go right ahead Sempi," said Haruhi. Hunny giggled and quickly started making his own new pile filled with sweets. Mori stood near by; ready to grab Hunny in case he fell too deep into the pile.

"Hey Hunny Sempi, don't go hogging all of them!" said Hikaru as he and Kaoru jumped up.

"Yeah Haruhi said we could all have some!" said Kaoru as the two joined him in the pile. Haruhi shook her head, watching them comb through the pile. Then she noticed none of the flowers were in the room.

"So what happen to all of the flowers?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh they're all in the conservatory at the other side of the house. Would you like to see?" asked Tamaki.

"Um, sure," said Haruhi as the two stood up and walked across the house.

* * *

"There they are," said Tamaki pointing to a wall to the far left that was covered with several different flowers and plants the girls had brought.

"Oh good, I just wanted to know where they were. It's good to know they're being well taken care of," said Haruhi walking over and inspecting them.

"Oh yes, I made sure to tell my gardener to take extra special care of these precious things for you," said Tamaki as he came and stood next to her. Haruhi smiled.

"You've all ready been too nice to me Sempi, thank you so much," said Haruhi. Tamaki smiled back at her and gently laid his hand on top of hers.

"Found You!" shouted the twins from the door, totally ruining the moment.

"Were you two really playing hid-n-seek? It's your turn to count than!" said Hunny with glee.

"We weren't playing hide-n-seek, Sempi was just showing me where all my flowers were," explained Haruhi.

"And besides it's almost four o'clock, those investigators will probably be arriving soon," said Kyoya looking at his watch.

"Really, it's that late all ready?" Haruhi asked surprise.

"Yes it is, the detectives have just arrived," said Shima suddenly appearing next to Kyoya. "They are waiting for Miss Fujioka in the study."

"Oh okay," said Haruhi as she made her way to the study.

"I've all ready located you father so he'll be joining you shortly," said Shima as the group entered the study where the two detectives sat in two arm chairs across from a conch that Haruhi quickly sat in with Tamaki sitting next to her.

"Why don't we give some privacy to talk?" said Shima pushing the other hosts.

"All of us?" asked the twins eyeing Tamaki sitting next to Haruhi.

"This is Master Tamaki's home and he does have a right to know what goes on in it," said Shima.

"I should stay too, my family's police force is helping with the investigation," said Kyoya as he came and stood behind the couch.

"Wait, you're an Ohtori, whoa," said Detective Daitaro

"Daitaro," said Detective Hosei looking at his partner annoyed.

"Right sorry," said Daitaro.

"So what is this all for?" asked Haruhi.

"We want to get hear your story about what you remember the day of the fire," said Detective Hosei.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi.

"Um excuse me," said Ranka walking into the room.

"Who are you?" asked Daitaro.

"That's my father," said Haruhi.

"Father? Hate to see what the mom looks like," said Daitaro.

"She's dead," said Haruhi.

"Oh sorry," said Daitaro.

"Daitaro, maybe you should stick to taking notes," said Hosei.

"Right," said Daitaro taking out a note book.

"Humph, how rude," said Ranka as he came and sat down on the other side of Haruhi.

"So where would you like for me to start?" asked Haruhi.

Why don't you start when you first got home from school that day?" said Hosei.

"Well when I first got, home, I changed out of my school uniform into my regular clothes so I could go do some shopping. I was suppos to make my friends dinner that night," said Haruhi. "Anyway after I changed I went to the grocery store and when I came back and started making some cookies in my oven."

"You were baking?" asked Daitaro. Haruhi nodded.

"Yes, but I made sure to turn off the oven both times. In fact that was first thing I went to check when I first smelled the smoke, but I do remember the oven was off. That's what made me go outside to try and figure out were the smoke was coming from," said Haruhi.

"And what was the first thing you saw when you stepped out of the apartment?" asked Hosei.

"The first thing I saw was one of my neighbors, Asahi Reiki, running for his life," said Haruhi.

"Him again huh?" said Hosei. "Most of the people we've talked to so far have mention about how careless he is with his cigarettes. But you actually saw him that day?"

"Yes sir, I remember he was running away from his apartment that was on the other side of the apartment next to mine and it was all ready on fire and the fire was spreading to that apartment all ready," said Haruhi.

"Now, you're sure it was spreading from his apartment and not the other way around?" asked Hosei.

"I'm pretty sure it was. I could see the fire spreading from Asahi Reiki's apartment to the Masaru's," said Haruhi.

"You're positive," said Hosei. Haruhi nodded.

"And you did actually see him running from the apartment?" asked Hosei. Haruhi nodded again.

"What happened after you realized the other apartment was on fire?" asked Hosei.

"I remember the kids that lived in the apartment were alone and probably needed help getting out. So I slammed against the door the apartment to open it up. It was really smoky. I called out for the kids to come to my voice and only the boys came. The girl got scared and couldn't move. So after I got the boys to head to the stairs, I made my way into the apartment to look for her."

"You went into the apartment? That seems kind of foolish," said Daitaro.

"Daitaro, shut up and keep writing," said Hosei. "Go ahead Miss Fujioka."

"Well it took me a while to get her to come to me and by the time she did, the smoke started to get to me and I couldn't really follow her out the door. I told her to go on without me and tried to follow but the smoke was too awful. Then I heard a voice calling my name and crawled to it until he got me and help pull me out," said Haruhi.

"And who was that?" asked Hosei.

"Um him, Tamaki Suoh," said Haruhi pointing her thumb at Tamaki who smiled.

"You saved her?" asked Hosei.

"Yes, I had heard the girl that Haruhi saved say that Haruhi was suppose to be right behind her, so in a panic I went and ran up into he fire to find her and get her out," said Tamaki.

"I see," said Hosei. "And tell me do you remember any thing specific about the fire as you were running up into it?" asked Hosei. Tamaki thought about it for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, it did seem like the last apartment next to the one Haruhi was in at the time was almost gone," he said finally. "That just got me to hurry to try and find Haruhi."

"Okay," said Hosei as he turned back to Haruhi.

"Now Miss Fujioka, you're sure your oven was off when you first time you smelled the smoke?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm positive. That was the first thing I checked on when I smelled it," said Haruhi.

"And you're cretin that the fire was spreading from Reiki's apartment from what you could see?" asked Hosei. Haruhi nodded.

"Yes, very sure," she said.

"Okay, that's really helpful," said Hosei as he and Daitaro stood to leave.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation Miss Fujioka. We may be back in case we need to ask you a few more questions."

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"You as well Suoh," said Hosei.

"Uh sure," said Tamaki.

"Well thank you again, have a good day, take care," said Hosei and he and Daitaro left.

* * *

Hosei looked over the notes Daitaro had taken as they sat in their car.

"Well," said Daitaro.

"I am now convinced that it was him that started it thanks to Miss Fujioka's statement. Everyone else we've talked to have just given speculation about this Reiki and his cigarettes. Hers' is the only one that can actually tie him to causing the fire," said Hosei

"You don't think he's going to do anything to try and shut her up to you?" asked Daitaro.

"Hmm, he doesn't seem to have to violent of a history, just a few misdemeanors for drunk driving. There's nothing that would label him as real threat to anyone. So we probably shouldn't worry about that too much. Besides if she's staying here, I doubt he'll be able to get too close to her to do any real harm to her. This place is pretty well protected, so I think she'll be okay. The only problem now is actually finding this Reiki fellow and talking to him, get his side of the story," said Hosei.

* * *

Haruhi, are you okay?" asked Ranka.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine," said Haruhi.

"Were you able to find a car you liked Ranka?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh my there were son many I couldn't begin to decide. Fortunately, you nice chauffer was nice enough to help show me the ones that would be easy to drive vs. the ones that are tad bit too complicated for me. All of your staff has been more than kind," said Ranka.

"Oh yes, they are all really kind in their own way," said Tamaki.

"Excuse me sir, but the chef would like to know if the rest of your friends will be joining you and the Fujiokas tonight?" asked Shima walking into the room followed by the other four hosts.

"Oh yes, they're more than welcome to stay unless you all have plans," said Tamaki.

"Uh, no," said the twins.

"Uh-uh," said Hunny. Mori shook his head no.

"I have no other plans," said Kyoya.

"Oh good, it'll be so nice to have dinner with all of you!" said Ranka.

"Yes, let's all join in the celebration of Haruhi being released from the hospital, on her way to a full recovery," said Tamaki. "I've even seen to it that Haruhi get's an extra special meal since not only is it the first out of the hospital, but it's also the first on she'll get to enjoy while being a guest in my home!" said Tamaki dreamily.

"He's getting lost in delusion again," said Hikaru.

"That's not good" said Kaoru.

"I heard that you two!" said Tamaki


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Would you like any more fancy tuna Miss Fujioka?" asked Shima.

"On, no thank you, I couldn't eat another bit!" said Haruhi. "But it was very good, thank you very much."

"Of course, I shall inform our chef you enjoyed his cooking," said Shima as she bowed and walked out the door.

"Well, we should all probably go. Tomorrow is a school day," said Kyoya as he stood to leave.

"Aww," moaned the twins and Hunny.

"Don't worry it's not like we won't see Haruhi tomorrow at school," said Kyoya.

"Yeah you're right," said the twins as they, Mori and Hunny all stood up and walked to the door. Haruhi, Tamaki and Ranka followed them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru thanks again for the clothes. If you get a chance, can you thank your mom again for me?" said Haruhi.

"Oh sure, no problem," said Hikaru and Kaoru as they both gave her one of their usual squeezes. Haruhi smiled.

"See you at school tomorrow Haruhi," said Kyoya as he got into his waiting car.

"By Haru-Chan, thanks for the sweets," said Hunny waving good-by. Mori waved good-by too.

"By now Haruhi," said the twins as they headed to their car.

"By now," said called out Haruhi as she Tamaki and Ranka all stood at the door waving good-by.

"Well, if it's all right with the two of you, I'm going to retire early," said Ranka as he and the others walked back into the mansion.

"Oh of course, have a good night sleep Ranka," said Tamaki.

"Hmm," murmured Ranka as he turned to Haruhi. "Good night sweetie. You should probably go to bed soon too, you need your rest!"

"Yes Dad," said Haruhi as giving her dad a hug. She watched him walk up the stairs, leaving her and Tamaki alone. Both looked at each other, not sure what to do now.

"Um Tamaki-Sempi, I was wondering. Could we talk for a moment?" asked Haruhi finally.

"Uh, sure," said Tamaki leading her to a nearby room Haruhi couldn't tell what it was.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Tamaki as the two sat down in two chairs across from each other.

"It's about what happen at the hospital the day I first got there," said Haruhi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm talking about when you kissed me," said Haruhi. Tamaki gulped. He had almost forgotten about that!

"I just wanted to know, was it for real?" asked Haruhi.

"What do mean it was for real?" asked Tamaki.

"I mean, did you just kiss me because of the heat of the moment or did you really want to kiss me?" asked Haruhi. Tamaki smiled.

"What kind of question is that? I've always wanted to kiss you Haruhi," he said. Haruhi couldn't help but blush. "A daddy always wants to kiss his little girl." Haruhi groaned at that comment and stood up.

"Listen Tamaki, I all admit, you're a great guy and there are a lot of things I like about you. However I really wish you'd stop with the whole father daughter thing! It's annoying!" she said as she walked out of the room to her bed room. A few of the maids stood near by listing.

"I really thought something was going to finally happen," whispered one.

"Yeah, but we should still inform Lord Suoh about what occurred," said another.

Tamaki sat alone, confused about what Haruhi had said.

'Annoying, she thinks her daddy loving her is annoying!' he thought. 'I really meant what I said when I told her I've always wanted to kiss her!'

The next day Haruhi quickly dressed in her new uniform and walked out into the hallway to see Tamaki heading to her room.

"Good morning Haruhi," he said with a smile.

"Good morning Sempi," said Haruhi politely.

"How are you feeling this morning?" asked Tamaki.

"Just fine," said Haruhi as the two of them walked towards the stairs.

"Does the new uniform fit well?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, it fits perfectly," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, come here quick!" she suddenly heard her father call out. She and Tamaki walked down the stairs and saw Ranka in the middle of a crowd of maids wearing a maid's uniform!

"How do I look sweetie?" he said as he twirled. Tamaki and Haruhi both looked at him, shocked, not sure how to react.

"Do I look ready to clean or what?" said Ranka to the maids who all giggled. Near by a few of the butlers and other male servants stood snickering.

"He's funny," said one of the butlers.

"I like him," said chauffeur.

"Uh Dad," said Haruhi.

"Relax, one of these nice ladies loaned me one of the spares. I almost wonder what would happen if I wore this to work!" said Ranka. Haruhi moaned.

"Well, you're more than welcome too Ranka," said Tamaki.

"Oh thank you," said Ranka. Haruhi just shook her head.

"Where's the kitchen by the way?" she asked.

"Hmm?" said Tamaki."Oh don't worry Miss Fujioka, breakfast is all ready cook and waiting for you in the dinning room," said the chef.

"Oh thank you, but I was actually hoping to make my lunch for the day," said Haruhi.

"You're making a box lunch?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes Sempi, and I was all ready planning on making one for you too if you like," said Haruhi.

"You, were?" said Tamaki as a fantasy began to play in his mind.

_Haruhi: Here you dear, your box lunch, I know you're like this one because it has a secret ingredient just for you, love!"_

"Oh Haruhi, I know your box lunch will taste great!" said Tamaki. Haruhi looked at Tamaki confused as she followed the chef to the kitchen.

"She's actually going to make a box lunch, for me!" said Tamaki happily.

"Oh calm down you. She's only doing it because she's knows you'll throw a hissy fit if she doesn't!" said Ranka, causing Tamaki to pout.

"You sure do know your way around the kitchen Miss Fujioka," said the chef watching Haruhi working to prepare the box lunches.

"I do all the cooking for my dad and me. I've learned a thing or two about it," said Haruhi.

"You ever thought about being a professional cook instead of a lawyer?" asked the chef.

"No, I really want to be a lawyer some day," said Haruhi, "Just like my mother."

"Ahh, now that I can respect. I myself became a chef to honor my father," said the chef. Haruhi smiled and nodded at him.

"Miss Fujioka, here you are," said Shima walking into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Just making lunch for me and Tamaki Sempi," said Haruhi.

"Well why I admire you consideration and responsibility, I must remind you it's important you get something to eat before school. It's essential for a girl your age," said Shima.

"I know, I'm almost done," said Haruhi.

"Why don't you just let our chef finish for you while you go have your breakfast," said Shima.

"I don't mind at all Miss Fujioka," said the chef.

"Um, okay then," said Haruhi as she walked out to the dinning room where her father and Tamaki were all ready sitting.

"You know I must admit, your chef has quite the talent for cooking," said Ranka.

"Yes, he a real genius at it," said Tamaki.

Haruhi sat down quietly and filled her plate with all sorts of different foods that were spread around the table. She took a bite from everything and couldn't help but smile as she tasted everything. It all tasted so delicious! But at the same time, it felt weird to her not being the one cooking the breakfast. Everything about being at the mansion seemed nice but at the same time also felt weird.

"Haruhi, are you okay? Is the food all right?" asked Tamaki.

"Huh, oh yeah, it's fine. I was just savoring the flavor of everything," said Haruhi not wanting to make Tamaki think she was being ungrateful. She hastily ate up the rest of her food and got up with her plate.

"Haruhi, where are you going with that dirty plate?" asked Tamaki.

"To the kitchen to clean it," said Haruhi.

"Oh please don't trouble yourself Miss Fujioka, that's our job," said a maid suddenly appearing next to her, making her almost dropping it out fear.

"Uh sorry it's just a force of habit," said Haruhi.

"Oh no, it's all right," said the maid taking the plate and walking back to the kitchen.

"Haruhi, you don't have to worry about helping out. It's no big deal," said Tamaki. "Besides you still have to take it easy remember?"

"Right," said Haruhi. Then she noticed the time.

"We should get going to school Sempi," she said.

"Oh, you're right, let's get going!" said Tamaki as he quickly got up and ran out of the dinning room.

"Uh hang on a sec Sempi, I need to go get the box lunches," said Haruhi. Tamaki quickly ran back into the dinning room.

"Right, the box lunches, I'll get them!" he said running to the kitchen. He soon ran back out holding them.

"Here we go, and they look delicious!" he said with a smile. Haruhi took he's and looked inside. The her surprise, the chef had gone and rewrapped a lot of the food to look more fancy then the simple plastic bags she had put everything in originally. It almost looked like a different lunch all together.

'Everything about this place is so different from my old home,' she thought as she followed Tamaki outside to the waiting limo. It wasn't that she was ungrateful to Tamaki and his staff for being to kind to her and her dad, nor that she didn't like being here. It was just so different from her old home and her old life, and is made her miss it all the more.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"HARUHI!" A bunch of girls shouted the minute she got out of the limo at Ouran. Haruhi gulped as she saw a stampede of the yellow heading straight to her!

"Whoa, whoa, easy ladies," said Tamaki quickly moving in front of her. "Let's not crowd Haruhi now. He only got out of the hospital yesterday and still has to take it easy so let's give him some space."

"Oh right, sorry Haruhi," said one.

"Oh it's okay," said Haruhi.

"Are you going to be hosting today after school?" asked another.

"Oh yes, I have every intention of being there today ladies," said Haruhi. The ladies all squealed.

"I'm going to request you today Haruhi!" shouted one girl.

"Me too!" shouted another.

"So am I!" said a third.

"Now, now, I'm sure you'll all have the opportunity to visit with Haruhi in time, but for now why don't you just let Haruhi get to class?" said Tamaki.

"Oh sure, see you at the club today Haruhi," said the all of the girls as she and Tamaki walked past them.

As the two of them walked towards Haruhi's class room, lots of people turned and looked at Haruhi, calling out how great it was to see her back at school and looking better. Haruhi smiled politely and nodded at all of them.

"Hey Haruhi, good morning!" she suddenly heard Hikaru and Kaoru call out.

"Good morning you guys," said Haruhi as she walked up to them.

"How was your first night with our perverted boss?" asked Hikaru.

"Pervert, who are you calling a pervert Hikaru!" shouted Tamaki.

"He didn't try any thing funny did her?" asked Kaoru.

"What do you mean funny Kaoru!" Tamaki shouted at him.

"Don't worry, nothing happened," said Haruhi.

"Haru-Chan!" she suddenly heard Hunny shout as he came out of no where and tackled her with a hug.

"I'm so happy you're back at school Haru-Chan," he said.

"Yeah," said Mori as he came and stood next to Haruhi.

"Uh thanks, it's great being back," said Haruhi.

"How are you feeling this morning Haruhi?" asked Kyoya as he too joined the group.

"Fine, I feel just fine," said Haruhi.

"That's good to hear, are you feeling up to participating in club activities today then?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah, I'm ready for it," said Haruhi.

"Good, you've got quite the request list. Nearly all of our customers have requested you, especially the ones that didn't get a chance to see you while you were in the hospital," said Kyoya writing in his notebook.

"And that includes me!" shouted a voice. Haruhi could feel the ground shake a little underneath her as Renge suddenly appeared up on her rig.

"I wanted to come and see you when you were in the hospital but each time I dare ask those two stupid twins, they always tell me the wrong hospital!" she said.

"Oops, sorry about that, how stupid of us," said the twins smiling at each other.

"I'm so glad you're feeling well and back at school Haruhi. I was so worried about you," said Renge clasping Haruhi's hand.

"Uh thanks," said Haruhi.

"And I also need you to give me a full and in depth detailed summary of your heroic act of saving those three children from the fire for the next issue of Moe Moe!" said Renge.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"I've all ready promised our readers the real story about what happen straight from the hero himself!" said Renge. "So come on, start talking!"

"Uh, well um, listen Renge, I really…" Haruhi started to say.

"Need to get to class," Kyoya finished for her. Everyone looked at him.

"It's almost time for the first class to start so you and Hikaru and Kaoru should get to class. Hurry along now," said Kyoya pushing them down the hall. Hikaru and Kaoru took the hint, and grabbed Haruhi by the arms and ran with her to class.

"Okay then, looks like I'll just have to get it from him later," said Renge as she disappeared with her rig.

* * *

When Haruhi and the twins got to their first class room, everyone that was all ready there immediately turned to Haruhi.

"Haruhi really is back!"

"Oh Haruhi, it's so nice to see you again!"

"We've all missed you!"

"Thanks everyone I appreciate your concern," said Haruhi. A lot of the girls sighed happily at Haruhi's comment. Haruhi just smiled as she went and sat at her desk. As she did, a lot of people tried came up wanting to talk to her, but the twins usually did a good job at keeping them at a distance.

"Alright, everyone," called out the teacher as he came into the room and he noticed the big crowed around Haruhi. "Alright, I'm sure everyone here is really happy and excited that Haruhi's back, but let's not forget we still have some learning to do. I'm sure Haruhi would like to be left alone so he can concentrate and get caught back up," he said tapping his desk with a ruler. Everyone quickly walked to their desks to begin the lesson. The rest of the day was pretty much the same way. Everyone where Haruhi went she ran into someone who would tell her how happy they were to see her again and that she was better. A few would try and ask about her saving the kids, but either Haruhi or the twins would manage to find an excuse to not talk about it since it still bothered Haruhi to discuss about what all had happened that day.

* * *

At lunch time, Haruhi was surprise to find herself surrounded by a huge group of girls as she entered the cafeteria.

"Haruhi, I had my chef prepare you a special meal to welcome you back to school," said one.

"So did I,"

"I did too,"

"I did also,"

"Um thank you, you didn't have to go through that trouble. I actually brought my own lunch," said Haruhi.

"Oh, that's okay Haruhi. We can make lunch for you tomorrow," said the group as they moved aside to let Haruhi go sit down. The twins quickly took a seat on either side of her before Haruhi found herself once again surrounded by the girls as they each found a seat at the table Haruhi sat at.

"This is getting ridicules!" Haruhi whispered.

"Yeah you're right," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Haruhi, Haruhi!" she suddenly heard Tamaki called out running into the cafeteria. "Haruhi, let's eat our box lunches together. What do you say?" he asked as he walked up to the table.

"I'd say you're a bit too late if you wanted to eat with me Sempi. The table's all filled up," said Haruhi.

"What?" said Tamaki as he looked up and down the table and saw that indeed all the chairs had been filled up.

"Better luck nest time Boss," called the twins waving from their seats next to Haruhi. Tamaki groaned as he went and sat down at a near by table, soon joined by Kyoya, Mori and Hunny.

"Haru-Chan sure has become more popular huh?" said Hunny as they all watched Haruhi's table.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Yes, and she's dong great publicity for the club. Something tells me we're going to be quite busy for a while with new guests," said Kyoya.

"Did you really make the boss a box lunch this morning?" asked Hikaru as they tried to eat.

"Yeah well I knew he would have made a scene if I didn't," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's it," said Kaoru.

"You wouldn't be interested in making us one for tomorrow would you?" they asked together.

"Huh, well I guess I could, but a lot of the girls here wanted to make me a lunch for tomorrow," said Haruhi.

"Yes we really want to make you a special meal!" said the girls.

"That's okay, you can have one of their lunches, and still make us one," said the twins.

"Hmm," Haruhi moaned.

"How dare you! Haruhi isn't some sort slave for you to order around like that!" said Tamaki suddenly appearing behind the three of them, smacking Hikaru and Kaoru upside the head with some sort of paper.

"It's okay, if they really want one; I guess I can bring one for them. Consider it my way of thanking you for all the clothes you gave me yesterday," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said the twins.

"Hey Haru-Chan, can I have one too?" asked Hunny.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"Takashi wants one too," said Hunny. Haruhi groaned.

"Fine, I'll bring a box lunch for all of you guys tomorrow as a way of saying thanks for everything," said Haruhi.

"Yay!" shouted the twins and Hunny.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so considerate of other people," said one of the girls.

"It's such a nice gesture to thank them like that," said another.

"Hmm thank you ladies. I only wish I could find a way to thank all of you for your kindness when you came and saw me in the hospital," said Haruhi with a smile. Everyone looked over at Haruhi's table as all the girls screamed with delight.

"Haruhi you're about the sweeties guy we know!" they all shouted.

"Just getting to sit with you at the host club is all the thanks I need," said a nearby girl.

"Me too,"

"Same here,"

"Oh I can't wait to see you at the club today,"

"Okay then, I can't wait to see you all at the Host Club. I look forward to being able to thank all of you for your kindness," said Haruhi. She and everyone in cafeteria and outside the cafeteria had to cover their ears as the girls all gave out another delightful shriek.

* * *

Just out side the school grounds, Asahi Reiki looked at the school in awe.

"This place is seriously a school?" he said to himself. "This could be harder then I thought! I still have to talk to Fujioka, but how am I going to do that! The school security looks pretty strong." He walked away disappointed. "I'll just have to figure out a cleaver way to get into that school and find Fujioka! I need her to stay quiet about the fire!"


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi sighed as she flopped down on to the one of the coaches in the club room.

"I am officially worn out," she said.

"All ready, but we haven't even had any guest yet," said Hikaru.

"I know, I'm worn out from of the people that kept coming up to me today asking how I was feeling and how glad they were that I'm back at school!" said Haruhi, "I haven't had a moment's peace all day!"

"Oh you poor thing!" said Tamaki gathering her up in a big hug.

"This isn't helping Sempi. What I need is some space, some quite time before all the guests arrive," said Haruhi. Then she got an idea. "How are we doing on instance coffee?" she asked.

"Huh, now that you mention it we're just about out," said Hikaru.

"I'll go get some more then," said Haruhi.

"Whoa, wait a minute Haruhi. Are you sure it's a good idea to go get the coffee?" asked Kaoru.

"It'll be fine, I've done it several times before," said Haruhi. "And if I go now, I can make it back before the guests arrive. I mean Mori Sempi isn't even here yet. He's still at Kendo practice."

"Yes but he's not the big talk of the school at the moment," said Hikaru.

"Don't worry, like I said if I go now, I'll be back before they get here. Besides I really, _really_ could use the peace and quiet for a while," said Haruhi.

"Well then you better hurry up and get going," said the twins, "Be careful out there."

"I will be," said Haruhi as she hurried out of the club room.

* * *

Asahi Reiki sat near the gates of Ouran Academy board, wondering how he was going to get onto the campus without causing too much of a scene and find Haruhi so he could talk to her. That's all he wanted to do right now, talk to her and find out just what she knew about him and the fire. If it turned out she knew too much and was too much of a liability remained to be seen. All he knew right now was he had pretty much just wasted his whole day waiting outside the school and was getting pretty tired. He was about to go home when he suddenly caught a gimps of someone walking back on the school ground nearby by another entrance, and the same person looked like Haruhi.

'Is that her? I know she normally wear a boys uniform for some reason or another, but was it her?' He noticed this person was also caring a bag filled with all sorts of different coffee containers. That gave him an idea as he quickly got up and ran over.

"Need a hand with that bag?" he asked.

Haruhi looked up and was shocked to see Asahi Reiki standing there.

"Mr. Reiki, what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"I was just walking by and saw you with that heavy bag and I thought you could use the help," said Reiki practically ripping the bag from her walking on the campus with her.

"Uh you don't have to do that, its fine," said Haruhi running after him.

"Nonsense, a girl like you shouldn't be reduced to carrying such heavy things," said Asahi.

"But it's not that heavy, and you really shouldn't be on the school grounds like this without permission," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry, I won't be a bother. As long as I am here, I was wondering if we could talk," said Asahi as they walked through the court yard with the fountain.

"Um about what?" asked Haruhi.

"It's about what happen the day of the fire," said Asahi as he suddenly came to a stop and stood directly in front of Haruhi.

"What about the fire?" asked Haruhi.

"You know, what you may or may not have that day," said Asahi.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" asked Haruhi totally confused.

"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about," said Asahi as one of his hands suddenly reached out and grabbed Haruhi's arm. Haruhi looked down at it scared and then back up at Asahi. "How you saw me running from my apartment, or did you not see that?"

"What do mean, of course I saw you running from your apartment, it was on fire!" said Haruhi.

"That's not what I meant!" said Asahi tighten his grip. "Did you see me running and the fire spreading from my apartment to the other one next to mine?"

"Well yeah, it was hard not to notice. It was spreading to the Masaru's apartment and the kids were still in there!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you got to believe me, I never meant to hurt innocent children. Everything that happen that day was an accident, you know that right!" said Asahi. "I mean I sure as hell didn't want to lose my own home in all of that!"

"Well accident or not, it almost got me and the Masaru's children killed," said Haruhi.

"I know and I feel really bad about that. But it was seriously an accident. I'd never put you or those kids in danger on purpose!" said Asahi.

"Um okay," said Haruhi.

"Which is why I was wondering if you could tell everyone that you didn't see me running from my apartment or that the fire was spreading from mine to the Masaru's that day, I'd really appreciate it," said Asahi.

"What, are you serious? I can't lie to the police!" said Haruhi.

"I'm not asking you to lie. Just don't bring it up, you know keep that little bit of information to yourself," said Asahi.

"I can't do that, that's dishonest. Besides I all ready told the police that I saw you that day and where the fire was spreading from," said Haruhi.

"You what!" said Asahi as he tighten his grip on her arm. "How could you do that to me? Do you know how much trouble I'm going to get into for this now! And no one's going even care now that is was an accident! Thanks a lot you bitch!"

"Look I'm sorry you're going to get in trouble for this but I had to tell the truth!" said Haruhi.

"Oh really," said Asahi dropping the coffee onto the ground and grabbed Haruhi's other arm. "Well I'm just going to have to find another way to keep you quiet!"

"What, what are you talking about?" said Haruhi in a panic. "You, you have to no right to ask me to stay quiet!"

Suddenly another arm appeared wrapped around his neck and pulled him away from Haruhi.

"Mori Sempi?" said Haruhi, shocked to see her friend standing behind Asahi Reiki still in his Kendo uniform.

"Hey let me go!" said Asahi as he struggled to get out of Mori's grip. Instead Mori turned and dragged him away. Haruhi quickly gather up the coffee and ran after him.

* * *

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" asked Kaoru, sounding a bit nervous.

"Yeah and for that matter where's Mori Sempi? He should have been here by now too," said Hikaru.

"I'm sure both they'll both be back soon," said Kyoya.

"Takashi said he'd be here soon," said Hunny who had only recently arrived himself. Just then they heard the doors open.

"Ah that must him or Haruhi now," said Tamaki. Instead, to their surprise, a young man came flying into the room and landed hard on the floor. He moaned in pain.

"What the hell!" shouted the twins as they and the rest of the hosts gather around him.

"Hey isn't this that stupid Reiki guy?" asked Hikaru.

"You mean the one that went and caused the fire that destroyed Haruhi's home and nearly got her killed? Yeah this is him!" said Kaoru glaring at the man.

"Wait a minute, this person was the one that started that fire!" said Tamaki. "Do you have any idea of the harm you caused Haruhi and her father!"

"Question is why is he here?" said Kyoya.

"I found him outside attacking Haruhi," said Mori as he walked in with Haruhi.

"Huh?" said the guys as they all turned and looked at him.

"I wasn't attacking her. I was just trying to talk to her!" said Asahi holding his arm in pain.

"You threatened me saying that you'd have to find a way to keep me quiet about talking to the police!" said Haruhi.

"I didn't mean I was going to do anything harmful to you!" said Asahi.

"Oh really?" said Hikaru.

"How stupid do you think we are?" asked Kaoru.

"It sure felt like it!" said Haruhi rubbing one her arms.

"I was just trying to stress the fact that the fire was by no means on purpose! It was a complete accident!" said Asahi.

"Accident or not, you nearly got our friend and three children killed. I doubt many people would find the excuse that it was just an accident a reasonable excuse," said Kyoya. "Now seeing as how you have no right to be on campus right now I suggest it be best if you leave now before any more harm is done." And with that, Kyoya whipped out his cell phone. Soon the club was filled with his privet police force that immediately grabbed Asahi and led him to the door.

"Uh hey wait a minute!" shouted Asahi. He looked over at Haruhi.

"Just so you know, even though you thought you saw me that day, I'm still going to fight this! So it might just be easier if you did keep your mouth shut!" He said with a sneer. Suddenly Mori grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him outside the club room

"Owe!" shouted Asahi.

"Let's go buddy," said on the police.

Asahi sighed and stood up

"I'll go, I'll go, don't get grabby!" he said.

'Well that went well,' he thought bitterly to himself as he walked away. 'I didn't mean to get mad at her like that. Now there's no way I can convince her to cooperate with me! What am I going to do now!'

He sat down at a park bench and thought about it.

'I could try scaring her, but I all ready did that and all it did was get me hurt. Guess I'll have to keep coming back here every day until I find a chance to get her alone again and just do my best to either talk to her as a rational adult. Or try and scare her silent. Of course if she's hanging out with guys like that, she might not be that easy scare.' Asahi sighed.

'What else would scare her into keeping quiet?'


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"So you really went and bought coffee like usual for everyone?" said one of Haruhi's guests. "You're always so kind!"

"Thanks, it was no big deal," said Haruhi looking around at all the girls. She sat on one of the couches, with a t least two different girls on either side of her and dozens of others all sitting in chairs around the couch. This was about her third group this size. The guys all watch, not really paying attention to their own guests, though they themselves were also too occupied with Haruhi.

"God I knew Haruhi was going to have a lot of guests today, but I didn't think they're would be that many. They're practically taking up half the club room!" said Hikaru.

"I wish I could be near Haruhi too!" he heard one of his guest say. "He was such a brave hero."

"Hikaru, you'd save me if I was ever in a fire right?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course I would. I couldn't imagine my life without you!" Hikaru said clasping Kaoru face with his hands. Their guests immediately turned to them and started to swoon at their brotherly love.

"Kyoya how many guests do we have today?" asked Tamaki

"We have all but crushed our previous record of when Kasanoda first requested Haruhi. It seems that Haruhi is really good at getting new recruits for the club," said Kyoya.

"Uh Tamaki, aren't you going to entertain us?" asked one his guest.

"Oh yes of course princess. Don't think I ever forgot about you!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki did you really go into the fire to save Haruhi?" asked another.

"Yes I did, I couldn't imagine the thought of Haruhi dying after risking his life to save those children," said Tamaki.

"Oh," said the girls.

Haruhi looked over at Tamaki.

'He really is great guy,' she thought to herself.

"You know ladies, I appreciate all your praise but you can't forget that Tamaki was hero too that day," she said. "He did save my life that day."

"Oh Haruhi, you're so modest, not wanting to hog all of the spot light!" shouted all the girls.

'Good God what is with these girls?' she thought.

"Next group," said Kyoya suddenly.

"Aww," moaned the girls. Haruhi suddenly found herself surrounded by another huge group of girls.

'This is insane!' thought Haruhi.

* * *

"Haruhi, Haruhi, wake up,"

Haruhi moaned as she open her eyes. The guys were all standing around her.

"Please don't tell me I have another group!" she said

"No all the guests went home for the day. You doze off during the last group," said Kyoya. "They thought it was cute watching you sleep so that they just let you be."

"Seriously what is wrong with the girls at this school!" said Haruhi.

"What do you mean?" asked the hosts.

"Never mind," said Haruhi. Just then she felt the ground shake.

"Well seeing as how you're finally free maybe I'll finally get to talk to you," she suddenly heard Renge say as she rose up from the ground. "I'm still waiting for your recount of how you save those kids.""Not now otaku," said the twins.

"Oh please, please, this is going to be the biggest issue for Moe Moe ever!" said Renge.

"Renge, I'm not in the mood talking about what happen that day! It was scary, traumatizing and I lost everything I ever own, especially that the stuff I still had of my mother! So please stop pestering me about this!" said Haruhi. Renge looked like she had just been slapped in the face when suddenly she got a look of pure happiness!

"That's so great! Poor Haruhi struggling to coop with the emptiness brought on by such a devastating fire. It may not be quite as good as hearing your story about saving the children but it'll still be so exciting!" said Renge. Haruhi groaned.

"You just don't get it do you?!" she shouted.

"Get what?" asked Renge. Haruhi groaned again and stormed off.

"Haruhi, wait!" shouted Tamaki as he ran off after her.

"What, was it something I said," said Renge.

"You're so stupid!" said the twins.

"Renge you may be our manager, but you have no right to write stuff that might be hurtful. Please stop being such a pest!" said Kyoya.

"Humph, some people just don't understand good literature!" said Renge disappearing back into the floor.

* * *

"Haruhi, Haruhi wait up!" shouted Tamaki as he ran after her.

"It's not that big of a deal Sempi, I'm just tired and want to go home," said Haruhi.

"Well then let' go together. Don't forget you are still staying at my place," said Tamaki.

"Right, how could I forget," said Haruhi as she slowed down and let Tamaki catch up with her.

Tamaki patted her shoulder.

"I tell you what, how about for the time being we tell everyone we can't accept new clients and try and keep your groups small. Sorry we allowed so many to crowd you today," he said.

"It's okay; I do want to show my appreciation to the girls. I just don't like talking about the fire," said Haruhi.

"I understand completely. We'll tell our guest to no longer to ask about it," said Tamaki.

"Thanks Sempi," said Haruhi.

The two of them drove home silent, but smiling.

* * *

When they got there, they were immediately greeted by Shima.

"Master Tamaki, your father is here to see you. He's in the eat lounge right now with Miss Fujioka's father," she said.

"Oh, um fine then," said Tamaki as he and Haruhi walked to the lounge.

The two men were sitting together talking.

"Ah, Tamaki, Haruhi, welcome home," said Mr. Suoh.

"Hello sir," said Haruhi.

"Hello Father," said Tamaki hesitantly.

"I'm here to invite you two and Haruhi's father to dinner this Sunday night with my mother," said Mr. Suoh.

"What?" said the other three.

"Grandma wants us to have dinner with her?" said Tamaki.

"Yes," said Mr. Suoh. "And I hate to be a knag but would it be too much for you to wear a dress Haruhi?"

"Um no, that's no problem," said Haruhi.

"Oh, my little girl in a fancy evening gown, how lovely!" said Ranka.

"I know!" said Tamaki.

"Let's not get any crazy ideas in that head of yours boy!" said Ranka.

"Yes Tamaki honestly what kind of pervert do I have for a son?" asked his father. Tamaki groaned.

"And um Ranka, I'd hate to ask but could you wear a suit?" asked the chairman.

"Oh don't worry I can handle that since you ask me so nice," said Ranka.

"Thank you," said Mr. Suoh. "I'll see you at dinner and I'll also get on the plans for your assembly Haruhi."

"Great," said Haruhi. "But don't forget about your own son sir."

"Oh don't worry I won't," said Mr. Suoh with a smile as he walked out the door.

"Oh, a fancy dinner at a nice restaurant, it sounds so nice!" said Ranka. "It's been so long since I've been to one!"

"Is it okay that you have to dress in a suit Dad?" asked Haruhi.

"For a fancy dinner and chance to see you in a dress, I'd wear whatever it is they ask!" said Ranka. Haruhi moaned at that comment.

* * *

Tamaki followed his father to the door.

"Father," he called out.

"Yes?" asked his dad casually.

"What's going on? Why is Grandmother inviting us to dinner like this?" asked Tamaki.

"What maybe she just wants to," Mr. Suoh started to say.

"Dad, I'm not stupid," said Tamaki.

"That remains to be decided," said his father. Tamaki groaned.

"Grandmother never does anything like this unless she's ups to something and I don't want to see Haruhi get hurt!" he said.

"Neither do I son, but I'm also not one to usually go against your grandmother's wishes. She wants to have dinner with the Fujioka's and I say we should indulge her a bit. Just play it cool for right now," said Mr. Suoh. Tamaki thought about it for a moment.

"All right, for now," he said.

"Good, I'll be stopping by later son," said Mr. Suoh as he walked out the door. Tamaki still lingered in the hallway. He knew his grandmother was up to something but what could it be? He only hoped that it didn't involve hurting Haruhi.

* * *

When Mr. Suoh got home to the main house, he went and saw his mother.

"Did you give them the invitation?" she asked immediately without looking up at him.

"Yes Mother, and I told them to dress accordingly," said Mr. Suoh.

"Good," she said.

"Mother, may I ask why you are doing this?" asked Mr. Suoh.

"I'm trying to avoid any further scandals with our family," she said.

"What do you mean by that Mother?" asked Mr. Suoh.

"I mean I want to see just what is so special about this girl that your son is going to do something crazy like risking his life to save her and see if she really has true feeling for him," said Lady Suoh.

"Hmm Mother something tells me she likes him. She's just having a hard time realizing them," said Mr. Suoh.

"Hmm," was all his mother said.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"Um Tamaki, is everything okay?" asked Haruhi walking out into the hallway.

"Huh, oh yes, everything's fine," said Tamaki with a smile.

"Okay, I thought I heard you and your father arguing," said Haruhi.

"Oh no nothing of the sort," said Tamaki. "We were just discussing the dinner this Sunday, that's all."

"Oh um okay, um, I'm going to just go upstairs and work on my homework for a bit before dinner. Unless there's anything I can do to help out," said Haruhi.

"Miss Fujioka, please don't feel like you have to help out. You're a guest here and shouldn't feel like we expect you to do any work while you're here. It's no big deal," said Shima suddenly appearing behind her.

"Oh um okay," said Haruhi.

"Besides the doctor told you to take it easy," said Tamaki.

"I know, I know, I guess I'll just go do my homework," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi, wait, we can go do our homework together what do you say?" asked Tamaki as he ran after her.

"But we're in different classes," said Haruhi.

"I know but that doesn't mean we can't study together in the same room right?" said Tamaki.

"Fine I suppose you're right," said Haruhi as the two walked to her room.

Shima watched them walk off.

'I don't know what it is, but there is defiantly something very special about that girl. No wonder our master has such feelings for her,' she thought.

* * *

"Welcome home Master Kyoya," said one of Kyoya's maids as she open the door for him.

"Thank you," said Kyoya not really looking at her.

"Your father said that he wanted to see the minute you got home," said the maid. Kyoya paused.

"He did?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes, he's in his study right now," said the maid. Kyoya took a deep breath and walked to his father's study where his father sat as his desk looking busy.

"Hello Kyoya," he said barley glancing up at his son.

"Hello Father," said Kyoya as he walked up to his father's desk.

"Was Miss Fujioka in school today?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"Yes sir she was," said Kyoya.

"How is she doing?" asked Kyoya.

"Very well, she has become very popular among the students at Ouran," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said his father. "I also noticed that you had to summon the police force to the school today is that true?"

"Yes, the man who was responsible for burning down Haruhi's home tried to get her to stay quiet about his involvement. Apparently she's the only one that can link him to the crime," said Kyoya.

"I see, that may put her in danger," said Mr. Ohtori rubbing his chin. "You should try and persuade her to come stay with us tomorrow. Convince her that it'd be safer to stay here then with the Suohs."

"I don't know about that Father," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, this is something I really want to see you work for. Don't let the Suohs win without a decent fight!" said his father. Kyoya had to do his best to keep himself from giving off a sigh.

"Yes sir, very well sir, I will try and persuade her tomorrow then," said Kyoya.

"Good, you're excused," said his father looking back to his work.

Kyoya nodded and walked out of the room.

He sat in his room and pondered over what it was his father had ordered him to do.

'He really wants Haruhi to come stay here doesn't he?' he thought. 'But the real question is how badly do I want her to come and stay here with me?' He did admit he was a little bit annoyed that Tamaki had gone and beat him to the punch about asking Haruhi to stay with him. He didn't think Tamaki would ever go and make such a move like that so soon.

'Tamaki really is maturing and as he does, so is his feelings for Haruhi,' thought Kyoya. That made his sigh sad. Tamaki was his best friend and he knew that once they got into the business world they'd have to compete at some point or another. But this wasn't a business deal; this was a girl they were talking about. A girl that had really made a big impact in both their lives and didn't deserve to fight over like a toy like what the twins seem to do with her and Tamaki.

'I can't let down Father but at the same time I can't hurt mine and Tamaki's friendship or mine and Haruhi's friendship. For the first time in my life I don't know what to do!' he thought as he pulled out his books and started on his homework.

* * *

"Miss Fujioka, I really wish you'd stop trying to do our job for us," said a maid as Haruhi tried to gather up the dirty dinner dishes.

"Sorry, force of habit," said Haruhi handing the dishes to the maid.

"You're so sweet!" said the maid with a giggle as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Haruhi just shook her head and looked at the time.

'I guess I could at least try and star on getting stuff ready for the box lunches I'm making everyone tomorrow,' she thought as she walked into the kitchen where some of the maids were busy cleaning the dishes.

"Miss Fujioka, didn't we just have this conversation? Cleaning up is our job," said the maid that had carried in the dishes.

"Oh I'm just here to prepare some box lunches for my friends tomorrow. I promised them I would," said Haruhi.

"Oh then by all means, prepare away," said the chef.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she went and got to work.

"Haruhi, what are you doing in here?" asked Tamaki as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped with his mouth open when he saw her wearing an apron.

"Oh Haruhi, you look so cute!" he said. Haruhi jumped.

"Oh uh thanks Sempi," she said. The staff members all looked at each other.

"I just remembered there's a room that really needs to be clean!" said one maid.

"Yes let's go clean it now!" said the other.

"And I have something I need to take care of too!" said the chef as he followed the maids out the door. However the three all linger outside the door listening.

"So what kind of lunches are you making?" asked Tamaki.

"Just your ordinary box lunch," said Haruhi. "But don't worry; yours will be different from the one I made for you today."

"Oh Haruhi you are so sweet!" said Tamaki giving her a huge hug.

"Sempi, get off! I don't have time for this!" said Haruhi shoving Tamaki off her and returning to work.

"Sorry, I guess I got too carried away," said Tamaki.

"Gee you think?" said Haruhi, making Tamaki tremble a little.

* * *

"This isn't going well," whispered one of the maids.

"Should we do something?" asked the second.

"Let's wait and see first," said the chef. The two maids nodded and turn their attention back to the door.

* * *

Haruhi sighed.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said.

"Oh um it's okay," said Tamaki. Haruhi smiled at him.

"I find it really interesting that you get so excited over a box lunch," said Haruhi as she continued to prepare the meals.

"I wouldn't say it's the box lunch itself. More like I enjoy the ones you make. You're really good at it," said Tamaki.

"Hmm thanks," said Haruhi.

"Can I help at all?" asked Tamaki.

"How good are you at chopping?" asked Haruhi.

"What kind of question is that, I'm a great chopper!" said Tamaki. "I can slice and dice like no one!" Why I can…," He stopped when he saw Haruhi holding a knife up to him.

"Just chop the celery okay?" she said.

"Um okay," said Tamaki as he took the knife and began to chop. Haruhi turned and started to prepare some of the other food when she suddenly heard Tamaki cry out in pain.

"Sempi!" she said turning around fast and saw Tamaki holding his hand where one of his fingers was bleeding a little.

"Ah Sempi, what did you do? I thought you said you knew how to chop!" said Haruhi as she hastily started roaming the many different cupboards.

"I do know how to chop. I just slip, and anyway, what are you looking for?" asked Tamaki.

"Don't you have some sort of first aid kit around here?" asked Haruhi looking through the cupboards. She suddenly heard the door open and close quickly. She turned and saw that there was a first aid kit lying on the floor in front of the door.

"Where did that come from?" she asked as she picked it up and pulled out a band-aid. She pulled Tamaki towards the sink to wash his wound. Tamaki moaned in pain.

"That hurts, that really hurts!" he said.

"I know, but it's important to wash your wound," said Haruhi. She quickly applied the band-aid to his finger.

"There, now, do you think you can handle finishing chopping the celery or should I get you to do something else?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course I can handle the chopping," said Tamaki.

"You're sure? Do you want me to show you a little bit about how to do it?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I'm not a little kid," said Tamaki.

"I know, but you have to be careful when handling a knife Sempi," said Haruhi.

"I will be," insisted Tamaki. Haruhi sighed.

"Okay, just be more careful," said Haruhi turning back to her work. She was half way through when she heard Tamaki moaned again.

'Not again!' thought Haruhi as turned and saw Tamaki holding his hand with another bloody finger.

"Sempi I told you to be careful!" said Haruhi dragging him to the sink again and applying another band-aid.

"I was I just slipped again!" said Tamaki. Haruhi sighed.

"Either you let me show how to chop so you don't get cut or I give you another task, your choice!" said Haruhi.

"Uh," said Tamaki. "I guess I can stand to be shown how to chop properly."

"Okay, it's fairly simple," said Haruhi walking back over to the counter.

"You chop away from yourself when you cut, okay? Like this," she said as she carefully grabbed his hand and gently started to help him cut. Tamaki looked down at her, feeling a jolt going through his body at her touch.

"There got it?" said Haruhi looking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah I got it," said Tamaki with a smile, "Thanks Haruhi."

"No problem," said Haruhi as she turned as went back to the other part of the meal.

Tamaki kept chopping, able to get it all done with out cutting himself again.

* * *

Outside the two maids and the chef all smiled with happiness!

"Wait until Master's Tamaki's father hears about this!" said one of the maids.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"Haruhi, Haruhi are ready? We have to get going," Haruhi heard Tamaki shouting outside her bedroom door.

"Hang on, I'm coming," said Haruhi as she hastily gathered up her books, accidentally knocking over her mom's picture in the process.

"Oops, Sorry Mom," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi," called out Tamaki.

"I'm coming Sempi," said Haruhi as she gathered up everything in her arms and walked outside. Tamaki stood outside with a servant that was holding all of the box lunches for the host club.

"All ready?" he asked.

"Yes I'm ready, I just had to come get a few of my other books," said Haruhi as they walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Have a good day sweetheart!" Haruhi heard her dad call out from the front door.

"By Dad," she called back turning around and waving at him.

"You um too Suoh," called out Ranka in a rather sputtered tone.

"Thank you Ranka," Tamaki called back. Ranka forced a smile and waved at him as Tamaki and Haruhi climbed into the limo and drove off.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi, good morning!" Haruhi heard the twins call out the minute she climbed out of the limo at Ouran.

"Hi Hikaru, hi Kaoru," she said.

"So did you remember our box lunches?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes, they're right here," said Tamaki as he and his servant got out of the limo with the lunches. "I even got to help make them!"

"Really, what did you do?" asked Kaoru.

"He cut up the celery in the lunches," said Haruhi.

"Make a note, be careful about eating the celery," Hikaru whispered Kaoru who nodded.

"I heard that Hikaru!" said Tamaki.

"Haru-Chan!" Hunny called out as he up and greeted her with his usual hug. Mori was right behind him

"Good morning Sempi," said Haruhi taking a certain box lunch from the pile. "Here, I made sure to make a special lunch just for you with plenty of sweets." Hunny gasped with delight.

"Really you made a special one just for me?" he said with delight.

"Sure I did," said Haruhi handing a box to Mori.

"Ah, that's not fair! Why does Hunny Sempi get a special lunch?" whined the twins.

"I just put a little extra sweet in it that's all," said Haruhi handing two almost identical boxes to them. "I also made sure that both of yours were special and made sure they were just for the both of you."

"Really, you made special ones just for us?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure I did. You guys may be alike in a lot of ways but you both have some different tastes. That's why you both got a different dessert in your lunches," said Haruhi. Both twins smiled brightly at her.

"I also made sure you got an extra healthy lunch there Mori Sempi," said Haruhi. Mori smiled at her too.

"Hey, where's Kyoya?" asked Tamaki holding both his and Kyoya's lunches.

"Oh I'm sure he's around here somewhere. You two are in the same class right? You can just give it to him there right Sempi?" asked Haruhi as she and the twins walked to their class.

"Right no problem," said Tamaki walking off to his class room.

"You want some help with your books there Haruhi?" asked Hikaru handing his book bag to Kaoru and grabbing the books Haruhi was holding. "Hey why do you have a picture frame in here?"

"Huh?" said Haruhi looking up at the picture Hikaru was holding.

"It's my mom's photo! I must have grabbed it accidentally when I gathered up my books!" she said as she quickly took it back from Hikaru.

"Oh God how could I be so stupid! This is the last photo I have of her! I better go run and see if Tamaki's limo is still here!" She turned and ran back to the front gates of Ouran, only to see the limo was long gone.

"Oh no," she muttered. She looked down at her mother's photo. "Sorry Mom, looks like you'll be with me all day. Believe me I don't like having you here. You need to be back at Tamaki Sempi's house where you'll be safe!" She turned to head back onto campus when suddenly she felt someone come up next to her and knock her down.

"Oops clumsy me!" said a voice.

"Mr. Reiki, what are you doing back here?" said Haruhi.

"What a guy can't casually walk by a school now or something?" said Asahi. He looked down at photo of Haruhi's mother.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he said picking it up.

"No please don't, that's my only photo of my mother!" said Haruhi.

"Well isn't that a shame. I take it you lost all the others in the fire huh?" asked Asahi holding the photo frame far above his head. "You know, looking back now, I bet it makes you think differently about what that day of the fire huh?"

Haruhi started to tremble.

"What, what are you saying?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm saying Haruhi that unless you don't want Mommy here hurt, it might be a wise idea to rethink about what happen that day!" said Asahi.

"But I all ready told the police what happened!" said Haruhi.

"So, here," said Asahi tossing her a phone. "Call them up and tell them you were wrong and want to tell the real story, the one that doesn't include me! Unless of course you want to see Mommy get burned in her own little fire!" Haruhi gasped as she saw Asahi bring a lighter up near the edge of the frame.

"NO!" shouted Haruhi.

"Then call the police right now and say you have something different to tell them right now!" said Asahi.

"Okay, okay," said Haruhi as she tried to calm her hands down enough to dial.

"Hey!" she suddenly heard Asahi call out.

Haruhi looked up to see Kyoya standing behind Asahi, holding her mom's picture frame.

"Mr. Reiki, this is the third time I've come across you causing trouble for my friend, and I will not tolerate is again," said Kyoya about to snap his finger only to have Asahi quickly run away and hop on a nearby bus that happen to be driving by.

"Damn it!" Kyoya muttered turning to Haruhi.

Asahi panted heavily as he drove away from the bus.

'I almost did it, I almost got to retract her story!' he thought. 'I found something that can scare her enough to keep quiet!'

"Are you okay Haruhi?" asked Kyoya helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Haruhi. She quickly took her photo from Kyoya and hugged it tight. "Thank you for saving my mother!"

"Why did you bring the photo to school today anyway?" asked Kyoya.

"It was complete accident trust me! I had no intention of brining it here!" said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Kyoya bringing out his cell phone. Haruhi couldn't hear what all he was saying but knew he was talking to someone from his family's police force.

"You really got to be more careful Haruhi," said Kyoya as the two of them walked back on to the campus.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"You can't just wonder about so carelessly like you use to do. It obvious that Asahi is after you," said Kyoya. Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah you're right," she said.

"You know, my family has one of the best defense and security in the country. It might be smarter if you and your father came and stayed with my family instead of Tamaki's," said Kyoya.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"It might be safer if you came and stay with me and my family for the time being," said Kyoya.

"Uh, well um, that's really nice of you to offer," said Haruhi.

"I've all ready mention that my father actually has no problem with the idea of you coming to stay with us, and it would be a bit safer for you," said Kyoya.

"Um, well, listen, I'll um think about it okay Sempi? I got to get to class," said Haruhi as she hurried off.

"Sure no problem," Kyoya called out after her.

Haruhi thought about what Kyoya had said to her. Could he be right, would it be safer to stay with him? She had never really seen any real security force following Tamaki around like Kyoya did.

'But would it be too rude to up and leave Tamaki just because I'm feeling a little bit scared? I should probably talk to Tamaki about this later,' she thought as she walked into the class. Hikaru had all ready went and put her books on her desk.

"Thanks for taking care of my book Hikaru," she said taking her seat.

"Oh sure, I take it you didn't get to the limo in time," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, but that's okay. I'll just have to be more careful with it," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Ha, Kyoya there you are! We missed you this morning! Look I have Haruhi's special box lunch for you!" said Tamaki as Kyoya walked into their class room.

"Thank you Tamaki," said Kyoya as he took his seat. He looked up at his friend who was standing in front of his desk.

"Tamaki what kind of security are you offering Haruhi while she's staying with you?" asked Kyoya.

"What do mean, what are you talking about?" asked Tamaki.

"Haruhi got attacked again by her stupid neighbor. He nearly burned the only picture she still has of her mother in order to scare her into staying quiet!" said Kyoya. "And on top of that, he got away before I could get my police force here!"

"WHAT, OH-NO!" said Tamaki.

"And it got me to thinking, maybe it would be safer for the time being if Haruhi came and stayed with my family for a while," said Kyoya.

"What, what do mean by that Kyoya?" asked Tamaki suspiciously.

"I'm just saying that my family could offer better security for her," said Kyoya.

"What that's supposed to mean!" shouted Tamaki slamming his hands down onto Kyoya's desk. "Are you saying I can't protect Haruhi, is that Kyoya? I'll have you know that my family has a great security system! Watch you'll see I'll make sure Haruhi's very well protected! She doesn't need your family's protection, got it!" Kyoya stared wide up at his friend as Tamaki went and took his seat. Tamaki's reaction had totally caught him off guard.

'Could it be, could Tamaki finally be coming to realize his real feeling for Haruhi?' he thought.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME

"HARUHI!"

Haruhi gasped, nearly falling over onto Hikaru and Kaoru as she walked into cafeteria. She looked around at all the girls that were standing there, each holding their own lunch for her.

"Please except my lunch!" they all said.

"Uh ladies, you're all being so generous, I wish I could accept all of yours," said Haruhi looking over at the different lunches.

"Ohh," swooned all the girls.

"I seriously don't know which one to pick," said Haruhi. "And I hate to see all the other meals go to waste."

"Haruhi's just so sweet!" said one girl.

"Uh maybe these other meals could go to the soup kitchen that's near my old building," said Haruhi.

"A soup kitchen, what's that?" asked another girl.

"It's a place where people who can't really afford to buy food on their own can go to get food," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you're heart is so huge!" shouted the girls.

"I'll have my food taken to this soup kitchen!"

"Me too!"

"So will I!"

Soon all of the girls were running over to where there servants stood.

"Hey wait a minute, I still need to pick something to eat," said Haruhi.

"Oh right," said the girls as they all turned and walked back to Haruhi.

"Just so you know if you don't pick mine, I won't be hurt Haruhi,"

"Neither will I!"

"Okay, I guess I'll pick oh, this one looks good," she said picking one that had some fancy tuna. The girl that brought it nearly fainted.

"Whoa!" said Haruhi grabbing her arm.

"Did you see that, Haruhi saved me!" she shouted.

"OHH, HARUHI!" shouted the other girls with delight.

'God these girls are crazy!' thought Haruhi. The other girls went and handed their meals to their servants with instructions to take their meals to the soup kitchen like Haruhi wanted.

'These girls may be crazy, but they are nice in their own way,' thought Haruhi, as she went and sat down next to the girl who's meal she had chosen, who was smiling with joy.

"So Haruhi, how's your lunch?" asked Hikaru and he and Kaoru quickly took a seat across from Haruhi.

"Great, thank you very much," said Haruhi to the girl who sighed happily.

"How do you guys like yours?" asked Haruhi.

"Great, it's taste awesome!" said Kaoru.

"Thanks for making us lunch," said the twins together.

"Yes you're too kind!" said Tamaki taking the other seat next to Haruhi before another girl could take it.

"Hi Sempi, did you give Kyoya his lunch?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm, yes," said Tamaki as his smile vanished and turning to look at his lunch.

Haruhi was confused.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes everything's fine," said Tamaki.

"Hey Kyoya Sempi," called out Hikaru.

"Hello everyone…," Kyoya started to say before Tamaki looked up at him.

"Um thank you very much for the lunch Haruhi," he said as he turned to find a more secluded table.

"Sempi…," Haruhi said trying to stand up and go after him.

"It's okay Haruhi, he likes to eat his lunch in privet with not such a big crowd," said Tamaki grabbing her arm.

"Oh, okay," said Haruhi as she realized the rest of the table had been filled up.

"Hey Kyo-Chun!" said Hunny as he came and sat at the same table with him and Mori.

"Hello Sempi," said Kyoya.

"What do you think of Haru-Chun's lunches!" said Hunny with delight.

"It's wonderful," said Kyoya.

"Are you okay Kyo-Chun?" asked Hunny.

"Yes I'm fine, just a lot on my mind," said Kyoya.

"Wow, Haruhi your mother's so pretty," said one of the girls in Haruhi's host club group. Like Tamaki promised the group was a lot smaller this time. Haruhi had put her picture on the table to try and keep it safe.

"You look so much like her!" said another girl.

"Thank you," said Haruhi softly.

"Is this really your only photo of her now?" asked one of the other guests.

"Unfortunately yes," said Haruhi.

"Ohh," said the girls.

"Poor Haruhi,"

"It's so sad,"

"Your mother must have been a really nice woman to have such a sweet child,"

"Hmm thanks, she was a really nice woman," said Haruhi.

"I think isn't amazing you manage to save her picture during the fire and still save those kids!" said a different girls making them all start to swoon in their usual way.

'And there they go again,' thought Haruhi.

"Have you seen the children recently?" asked one girl.

"Not since they came and saw me in the hospital," said Haruhi. "But I know they're staying at hotel owned by Tamaki Sempi's family."

"Oh wow Tamaki, that's so sweet of you," said one his guests.

"Well I figure it's the least I can do for those people, some of them didn't have any where to go after the fire destroyed their home, and who knows when they'll be able to find a new one," said Tamaki modestly.

"I should see if my family can do something for them and Haruhi!" said one girl jumping up and pulling out her cell phone.

"Me too!"

"So should I!"

Soon all the girls were running out on the room with their cells phones making various calls to different people.

Before the hosts knew, their club room was empty!

"Whoa, that's never happen before," said Kaoru.

"That has to be some sort of record of the biggest file out right?" said Hikaru.

"Probably, if we were even trying to set a record for that," said Kyoya.

"Well if they're all gone, I'd rather get back home so I can keep my mother's picture safe!" said Haruhi.

"Oh sure, I'll call my driver," said Tamaki pulling out his phone.

"Um Tamaki, can we talk for a moment?" asked Kyoya. Tamaki looked at him.

"Sure, um Haruhi, I'll meet at the front of the school," he said.

"The rest of you should go with her until the limo comes, just in case," said Kyoya to the other guys. They all nodded and headed out the door with Haruhi, leaving Tamaki and Kyoya alone.

"Listen Tamaki, I wasn't trying to make it seem like you couldn't protect Haruhi, I know you would do your best. It's just that seeing Asahi assaulting her this morning I started to feel a little bit worries about her that's all," said Kyoya.

"Hmm, really, is that all?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, I really didn't mean to try and make it seem like you're incompetent, at least in the matter of protecting Haruhi," said Kyoya. Tamaki moaned.

"But you should probably do something so that Haruhi knows who she can either call or contact if she's ever in any danger like that again," said Kyoya.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's well protected from now on!" said Tamaki boldly

"Good, that's all that matters," said Kyoya. "Now then, when are you planning on doing another case play day for the club?"

For some reason Haruhi felt weird walking to the front surrounded by Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Hunny, it felt like she being escort to her car rather than just walking with her friends.

'Is this what it has to be like from now on?' Haruhi thought.

'What am I doing back here, what will accomplish?' Asahi thought as he loamed near the gates of Ouran. Just then he saw Haruhi walking to the gate only she wasn't alone; she was with four of the five guys that had threaten him the day of the fire. There was no way he could get near her with them around. He watched them walk up to the front gates and stop, and then he realized Haruhi was still holding the picture frame of her mother he had tried to destroy earlier that day. That gave him an idea.

'Maybe I can't get close to her, but I can go after something close to her,' he thought as he slink away, hoping no one had noticed him.

"Hey uh Asahi, what are we doing here?" one of Asahi's friends asked later that night as he, Asahi and few more of Asahi's friends walked through a cemetery.

"We're looking for something that will keep that Fujioka chick quiet!" said Asahi. He had all ready come to the cemetery earlier that day when it was still light out and had found the grave real easily, and had remember how to get to it.

"I don't know man, doesn't this seem kind of extreme, I mean, you'll go for jail for sure for this," said another friend.

"Well it's not like there's any real proof to link me to it," said Asahi. "Who's here to witness it?"

"Dude, it'd be real easy to pinpoint you as the culprit," said another friend.

"That's why we have our two other friends back at the hotel, and I switch hoodies with him, everyone will just think it's me!" said Asahi.

"All right here we are, wait here for a minute." Asahi went up and knelt down on one knee in front of the grave.

"Listen Mrs. Fujioka, this is nothing personal or anything, this is just so your daughter won't do anything that will get me sent to prison all right. If anything this is you and your stupid fagot husband's fault for teaching your daughter to so "honest"," he said.

"All right boys, let's do this!" he shouted to his friends as he reached into his pocket.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Good morning Dad, good morning Sempi," said Haruhi the next morning as she came into the dining room where her father and Tamaki were all ready sitting.

"Good morning Haruhi, did you sleep well?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, and just for safety I moved Mom's photo to your room Dad," said Haruhi.

"Oh honey, yesterday was an accident," said Ranka.

"Still, I don't want anything to happen to her again," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, well anyway you should look at today's paper," said Ranka handing it over to her.

The head line read **Councilman Soga Calls for Thorough Investigation of Housing Projects throughout the Lower Middle Class**

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"For some reason this man is calling an investigation of the lower income housing and apartment building to see if they're up to code after our home was destroyed so easily by the fire caused by one cigarette," said Ranka.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi turning and reading the article.

**Councilman Soga has called for a thorough investigation fallowing the devastating fire that destroyed a lower class apartment building by just one cigarette and left everyone living there homeless.**

"**Just because some people have to don't have some of the luxuries we in the upper class have, it doesn't mean they shouldn't be allowed to have a safe place to live!" he said.**

**The councilman was made aware of this event by his son, Kazukiyo Soga, a first year student at Ouran Academy. One of Kazukiyo Soga's fellow class mates, Haruhi Fujioka, an honor student on scholarship, lived in the building that was destroyed and had to be hospitalized after saving three other children from the fire as well.**

"**I find it really sad that my son's friend has to now be homeless because of someone else's carelessness," said Councilman Soga. Soga hopes that with this investigation he can make sure all buildings are being kept up to code and no one will have to suffer like that again. **

"Wow," said Haruhi.

"I know right?" said Ranka. "There's more on the next page."

Haruhi turned the page and saw another headline that read **Reconstruction of Apartment Building Destroyed by Fire Has Become a Pet Project for Students at Ouran Academy.**

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Will you remember all the girls leaving yesterday after getting inspired to help you and the other tenets at your building?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, but," said Haruhi as she started to read to the article.

**Students at Ouran Academy are pulling all of their resources together to help reconstruct the apartment building that was destroyed not too long ago, leaving all the tenets that lived in the apartment homeless. One of the tenets was an Ouran Honor Student named Haruhi Fujioka who had to be hospitalized after saving three neighbor children from the fire.**

"**We can't let one of our fellow students suffer like this!" says one student.**

"**A lot of us were all ready really fond of Haruhi even before the fire and his brave act of heroism!" said another.**

"**If it had been one of us that had lost our home and Haruhi had the recourses he'd try and help up us!" quoted another.**

**The chairman of Ouran Academy, Yuzuru Suoh, is really impressed with how much all of the students are stepping up to help another.**

"**Haruhi was always a real gifted student and I was beyond belief sorry for him after hearing about him losing his home the way he did. The fact that he was able to get all the students to rally together like this without even realizing it just makes him all the more amazing," said the chairman, who is currently allowing Mr. Fujioka and his father Ryoji Fujioka to stay at his second estate with his son Tamaki who is a close friend of Haruhi.**

"Hey Sempi, they got your dad in this article," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, I didn't know about until this morning when I read the paper," said Tamaki. "He's always doing stuff like that to me!"

"Oh calm down, maybe they just didn't see the need to interview an idiot like you," said Ranka. Tamaki started to pout.

"Dad, be nice, and apologies to him right now!" said Haruhi.

"Oh right, I'm sorry Tamaki," said Ranka.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute Dad!" said Haruhi as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Oh all right," said her dad following her out into the hallway.

"You got to act nicer to Sempi Dad, don't forget, we are staying at his house!" said Haruhi. Ranka sighed.

"I can't help it, teasing him just comes so naturally," said Ranka.

"Well work on it because I won't tolerate you treating him like this anymore got it?" said Haruhi. Ranka was taken aback from Haruhi's comment.

"Um of course dear," he said timidly.

"Good," said Haruhi walking back into the dining room.

"I'm sorry my dad still being mean to you Sempi," said Haruhi as she sat back down.

"Oh its okay, I'm kind of use to it, what with the twins and all," said Tamaki.

"Still, it's not fair, I hope you don't think we're anything but grateful to you for letting us stay here," said Haruhi.

"I know Haruhi, I know," said Tamaki reaching over and placing his hand on top of hers. Haruhi smiled.

"Well isn't it about time you two got to school?" said Ranka walking back into the room.

"Yes Dad," said Haruhi as the two of them stood up. "Hang on a minute."

She walked into the kitchen and came back out holding the boxes lunches she had once again prepared for all her friends.

"I still can't believe you went through all that trouble to make us all a box lunch again Haruhi!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah well, let's just say I really want to show you guys my appreciation," said Haruhi walking to the door.

"Here let me get your books for you," said Tamaki grabbing all her things. "Your mom's photo's not here is it?" he teased.

"No Sempi, like I said it's upstairs in Dad's room," said Haruhi.

"Have a good day you two," called out Ranka.

"By Dad," said Haruhi.

"Have a good day Ranka," said Tamaki.

"So Sempi, are we doing a cos. play today in the club?" asked Haruhi as they drove to school.

"Yep we're doing a special one about everyday heroes!" said Tamaki excitedly.

"Hmm okay," said Haruhi. "Oh by the way did you and Kyoya Sempi make up?" Tamaki looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What make you think we were fighting?" he asked.

"Well you two seem to be a little bit hostile towards each other yesterday," said Haruhi.

"Oh no, nothing really serious, everything's fine," said Tamaki.

"Okay," said Haruhi. "Um I didn't say anything to you yesterday but, Kyoya Sempi offered to have me come and stay with him and his family yesterday because he said it might be safer after I got attack yesterday."

"Oh, Haruhi, you don't have to worry about that," said Tamaki handing her a piece of paper. "You just call that number and I promise you you'll have a security force on you so fast you won't even see the person who was harassing you!"

"Um, okay, thanks Sempi" said Haruhi taking out her cell phone and adding it to her contacts.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hunny and Kyoya were all waiting next to the front gates of Ouran by the time the two of them arrived.

"Good Morning Haruhi!" said Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny.

"So looks like you survived another night with the pervert king," said Hikaru. Tamaki groaned.

"Oh listen to you, you'd could almost be considered the pervert king, you and your perverted brother!" said Tamaki.

"Hey!" said the twins.

"Here guys, I brought you all a box lunch again," said Haruhi handing them each one.

"Did you remember putting in my sweet again Haru-Chun?" asked Hunny.

"Of course I did Sempi," said Haruhi. Hunny giggled with delight.

"So did you guys read the paper this morning?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, looks like your building's going to be up and back to normal in no time," said Kaoru.

"And no more night of having to avoid the pervert king," said Hikaru.

"I'm warning you Hikaru!" said Tamaki.

"hey Kyoya did you know about all of this?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, but I'm currently doing my best to not have the press bother you since you're still having problems talking about the fire," said Kyoya.

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi.

"By the way, have you given any thought about coming to stay with my family?" asked Kyoya.

"I have and while appreciate the offer, I'm not really in the mood to be moving around so much so I'm just going to stay with Tamaki Sempi for right now," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, okay that is your choice," said Kyoya, not sure how he would explain this to his father.

Haruhi just shook her head as she walked to class.

She was half way there when she saw Kazukiyo Soga walking down the hall.

"Hey class rep!" she called out.

"Oh hey there Fujioka," said Kazukiyo.

"I saw that article about your dad this morning, is he really serious about this inspection?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yes very serious," said Kazukiyo.

"Well that's really nice of him to do this," said Haruhi.

"Well to be honest, he may feel like it a good cause, but it's mainly for publicity," said Kazukiyo.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"But like I said he does feel like it's something that should be addressed," said Kazukiyo hastily. Haruhi just shrugged.

'That's politics for you I guess,' she thought as she and Kazukiyo walked to their class together.

"Were you really the one that went and brought it to his attention?" she asked. Kazukiyo nodded.

"It just really bothered me about how easy your apartment was able to catch on fire and get destroyed that I really couldn't help but think that my father should do something about it since he has the power to do so," said Kazukiyo. Haruhi smiled at.

"Thanks class rep, it means a lot know you care like that," she said stretching out her hand. Kazukiyo took it and shook it.

"Of course Fujioka, any friend of Momoka's is a friend of mine," he said.

"Really?" they both suddenly heard Momoka say from behind. She walked to Kazukiyo and smiled at him.

"You really did all of that for Fujioka because he's one of my friends and you want to be friends with him too Kazukiyo? That is so sweet of you!" she said as she went and gave Kazukiyo a kiss on a cheek. Haruhi wasn't sure if he was happy or embarrassed as his face turn a big bright red.

"You're wonderful Kazukiyo," said Momkoa.

"Yeah, she's right about that class rep," said Haruhi giving him a pat on the shoulder and walked into the class room. Kazukiyo just stood in the hall shocked as Hikaru and Kaoru came up to him.

"So what do you think happen to him?" asked Hikaru.

"He must have seen something scary," said Kaoru waving his hand in front of the class rep's face.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey Sempi, where's my costume?" asked Haruhi that day at the club room as they got ready for their cos. play theme day of everyday heroes. Tamaki and Kyoya were dressed up as doctors, Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed as firemen and Mori and Hunny were dressed as regular police officers.

"You don't need a costume. You are an everyday hero!" said Tamaki. Haruhi moaned.

"Guys don't you think we've been dragging this on long enough now?" she asked.

"We're trying to please our guest and right now they're still captivated with your heroic act so it's only natural we take advantage of it," said Kyoya. Haruhi moaned again.

"Fine," she said. Just then the door open and the hosts all stood together to greet them.

"Welcome ladies," they all said.

"Oh wow,"

"They look amazing as always,"

"Tamaki, you're a doctor today?" asked on his guests.

"Yes I've study dieses of the body but even I can't find a cure for my broken heart," said Tamaki, making all the girls excited.

"Hikaru, Kaoru you're firemen?" said one of their guests.

"Yep," said Kaoru.

"We may be able to put out physically fires, but it's so hard to put out the flame of love, right Kaoru?" said Hikaru.

"I don't think I could ever stop burning for you Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"Eek, brotherly love!" shouted their guests.

"Wow Hunny you make such a cute cop," said a guest with Hunny and Mori.

"Yes but I should warn you ladies, I'm a criminal myself. I'm guilty of the crime of being too cute and Takashi's my accomplice," said Hunny

"So cute!"

"Um Haruhi why aren't you wearing a costume?" asked one of the girls of Haruhi's group Once again she having the biggest.

"Well everyone all else seems to think of me as a hero right now remember?" she said with a smile.

"Oh that's right, you're hero yourself for saving those kids!" said all of the girls. Haruhi merely smiled and nodded at them.

By the end of the day, Haruhi was surprise that she wasn't feeling really warn out.

"I think today's cos. play went really well," said Tamaki, "Don't you all agree?"

"Yes, the girls seem to like it very much," said Kyoya writing in his book. Just then Tamaki's cell phone went off.

"Hello Shima is everything okay?" asked Tamaki. There was short pause.

"What, what do you mean?" asked Tamaki. Everyone looked over at him and could see he looked disturbed.

"Oh My God, Are You Serious?" he asked. There was another pause, "No Way!" He turned and looked at Haruhi.

"What's wrong Boss?" asked Kaoru.

"Something, something's happen!" said Tamaki.

* * *

A short while later, the club pulled up the cemetery where Haruhi's mother's grave was. Haruhi got out and ran towards to her mom's grave, only to stop a few feet away the grave site was totally wrecked and all over the tombstone was all sorts of offensive graffiti! The other hosts came up behind and stared at the sight all shocked.

"M, Mom," Haruhi started to sputter before everyone saw she was fainting.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as he caught her.

"Oh poor Haru-Chan!" said Hunny with tears in his eyes.

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Kaoru.

"I have an idea," said Kyoya noticing that a lot of the things written on the tomb were stuff like _"Women should stay silent," _or _"Sometime the only way to shut up is to die!" _"And he won't get away with this!"

"Oh no Haruhi!" they suddenly heard Ranka shout as he walked up to them. To everyone's surprise Tamaki's father was with him.

"Oh my poor little girl, what caused her to faint?" Then Ranka noticed his wife grave.

"Oh My God!" he shouted as he ran up and knelt in front of it, "Oh Poor Kotoko!" He hugged the tombstone.

"What kind of security are you running here?" Tamaki heard his father asking a near by man who looked like the grave keeper.

"Well usually it was really good it's just they somehow managed to break through the fence is all," said the keeper.

"Father what are you even doing here?" asked Tamaki.

"I had stopped at the mansion to see if Ranka needed any help with finding a suite for the upcoming dinner when we got the call about the grave site being vandalized," said Mr. Suoh as he came and stood next to Tamaki looking at Haruhi. "We should probably get her home." They heard Ranka give off a huge moan, "And him too."

"Mom, Mom," everyone could hear Haruhi mutter.

* * *

"_Mommy, Mommy," five year old Haruhi called out as she slowly walked into her mother's hospital room. Her mother looked over at her from her bed. _

"_Hi Haruhi," she said weakly. Haruhi stared in shock at her mother, she looked so pale and sick. And the little machine that was attached to her made her seem all the more sad looking._

"_Mommy, are you still sick?" asked Haruhi as she closely walked up to her bed._

"_Yes unfortunately," said her mother._

"_Will you be getting better Mommy?" asked Haruhi._

"_Oh I'm sure I will honey," said her mother gently taking her daughter's hand. "But don't ever forget that your mother will always be with you and love you!" _

"_Okay Mommy," said Haruhi. "I love you too."_

* * *

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi open her eyes and saw Tamaki sitting next to her bed.

"What happened?" asked Haruhi.

"You fainted at seeing your mother's gravesite vandalized," said Tamaki.

"Oh that's right," said Haruhi as she buried her head in her pillow and crying.

"Oh Haruhi," said Tamaki standing up.

"Why would someone do something like that?!" said Haruhi. "My mother hasn't hurt anyone! She dead for god sakes!" She felt Tamaki's hand on her back.

"There, there, we'll get who did this," said Tamaki.

Haruhi sat up and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry Sempi, it hurts just too much," said Haruhi.

"I know Haruhi, I know," said Tamaki as he sat down next to her. She could feel Tamaki holding her.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly. Haruhi hugged her back.

"Thank you Sempi," she said. Haruhi slowly gazed up at Tamaki and smiled at him.

'He's just so sweet. Why is it I get s annoyed with him sometimes?' she thought. And before either she or Tamaki knew it, Haruhi rose up and kissed him!

Tamaki sat there for a moment, shocked but soon relax into the kiss. It felt so nice.

"Thank you for everything Sempi," said Haruhi with a smile.

"Of course Haruhi," said Tamaki resting his forehead against hers.

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" shouted Ranka.

Tamaki jumped and look to see the Ranka, his father and Shima were all standing in the doorway looking at them. Shima had her normal calm look. Mr. Suoh looked a little bit pleased, but Ranka had a face that would scare anyone!

"Dad it was nothing, seriously," said Haruhi.

"What was this boy doing to you?!" shouted Ranka.

"Dad seriously it was nothing. All he was doing was comforting me over what happen to Mom's grave that's all!" said Haruhi.

'She thinks kissing me was nothing?' thought Tamaki sadly.

"Yes well why don' we give the Fujioka's a moment alone," suggested Mr. Suoh.

"Good idea sir," said Shima grabbing Tamaki by the caller and dragging him out of the room.

"Haruhi, I'm not mad or anything. I just want to know what happen between you and that boy," said Ranka.

"Well, I was just feeling really happy with him comforting me that I just found myself kissing him," said Haruhi.

"YOU KISSED?!" Ranka shouted. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Dad no, I'm the one that kissed him!" said Haruhi.

"You kissed him?!" said Ranka.

"Yes, yes I did," said Haruhi with a smile that made Ranka feel a little bit worried.

'It's happening, my little girl is becoming a woman, a woman in love!' he thought.

"So Tamaki, what was happing between you Miss Fujioka before we walked in on the two of you?" asked his father once the two of them were alone in a privet room.

"Uh, well um, it probably was just an emotional outburst but she kissed me," said Tamaki.

"Oh did she?" said Mr. Suoh with a smile.

"Yes, but like I said it was probably just because she was upset over what she saw today!" said Tamaki.

"Hmm, still, she obviously has some sort feelings for you that she would feel comfortable doing something like that," said his father.

"Uh you think so?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh maybe it was just you were there and she probably would have kissed anyone that was there. That does sounds more logical," said his father. Tamaki groaned.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Asahi Reiki as he walked up to the hotel he was staying at where, surprise to see the kid with glasses that apparently had his own police force standing there.

"Mr. Reiki where were you last night?" asked Kyoya. Asahi could feel his heart thumping.

"What's it to you where I was?" he asked as he tried to get into the building, buy Kyoya stood in his way.

"Its simple question where were you?" he heard two voices asked. Asahi turned around to see the two twins he had seen the day of the fire standing behind him.

"It's none of your business where I was last night!" he snapped.

"You know, they way you say that. It almost sounds like you're trying to hide something," said the midget suddenly appearing in front of the twins.

"I, just, it's just, I, you have no real reason to know where I was last night!" said Asahi. "Why should you all care?"

"It seems that some cruel person went and vandalized the grave site of the late Mrs. Fujioka last night," said Kyoya.

"And what you think it was me?!" snapped Asahi. "I'll have you know I was here the whole night. You can even check the security tape!"

"Really?" said the twins.

"Yes, I even had some of my friends come over last night and a couple went out to get some beer and stuff while I stayed here with another friend," insisted Asahi.

"You mean this friend?" asked the twins as one of Asahi's buddies suddenly landed right in front of him.

"What the?" said Asahi as he looked up to see the giant kid standing a few feet away.

"Sorry Asahi, but they convinced me I should talk," said Asahi's friend.

"Talk about what?" asked Asahi.

"Well about how you switch sweatshirts with our other buddy and then went out with the guys to vandalize that girl's mom's grave so she'd be too scared to talk," said his buddy.

"But how," said Asahi.

"We have out resources," said Kyoya.

"And so do we!" said another voice. The group all turned to see Detective Hosei and Daitaro standing a few feet away from them.

"Been looking around for you Reiki, you're under arrest," said Detective Hosei as he and Daitaro walked up to him and slapped some hand cuffs on him.

"Wait, for what?!" said Asahi.

"Well aside from you causing that fire, we've also gotten reports of you harassing a certain young woman and vandalizing a grave site. You go to jail for that buddy, let's go!" said Daitaro as he dragged Asahi away.

"Thanks for the tip off Mr. Ohtori," said Hosei nodding his head at Kyoya.

"No problem, just make sure he get's his just punishment," said Kyoya.

"That will be no problem at all!" said Hosei as he walked over to his car where Daitaro was waiting for him and Asahi were sitting in the back. He scowled at the hosts as the car drove away and they all waved good-by to him.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Good morning Haruhi!" a bunch of girls shouted at her the minute she got to school the next day.

"Good morning everyone," said Haruhi.

"How are you this wonderful morning?" asked all the girls.

"Just fine," said Haruhi walking past them with a smile.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" she said once she was clear of the girls.

"They're just so amazed by you and everything you've done," said Tamaki.

"I know, I know, but don't you think it's going on a bit too long?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm?" asked Tamaki.

"Hi Haruhi," said the twins walking up to her and Tamaki.

"Hey guys," said Haruhi.

"How are you doing?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi sighed sadly.

"Okay," she said. "I still can't believe that someone vandalized my mother's grave."

"Well if it makes you feel better, they caught the guy who did it," said Kaoru. Haruhi looked at him.

"Are you serious, who was it?" she asked. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other.

"You really want to know?" they said. "It was that stupid neighbor of yours, the damn Reiki!"

"What?!" shouted Tamaki and Haruhi.

"I don't believe it. He went and vandalized my mother's grave just because I'm the one that can link him to the fire. Why can't he just leave me alone!" snapped Haruhi clenching her fists.

"Don't worry, he won't bother you again," said Kyoya as he walked up to them.

"Why is that?" asked Tamaki.

"He's been taken care of," said Kyoya.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, a little bit scared of what Kyoya meant by taken care of.

"He was arrested yesterday," said Kyoya.

"Oh that's good," said Haruhi.

'Seriously, how does he do that though?" she thought.

* * *

The day went on as usual for Haruhi and the others, including Haruhi getting bombarded with different special meals from all the girls who were just as eager to take their food to the soup kitchen. It just amazed Haruhi how much all the girls were being nice to her. It made her wonder if they would still be this nice if they knew she was really a girl.

"Hey Kyoya, can I ask you a question," said Haruhi later that day in the club room after all of the guests were gone.

"Certainly, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"I was just wondering is there anything at all that you're still billing me for, anything at all?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm not at the moment, Besides at the rate you keep being requested even if we were it'd be cleared in no time," said Kyoya, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, seeing as how kind everyone is being to me, I was wondering if maybe I should finally stop keeping my secret from everyone," said Haruhi. Kyoya looked at her.

"Hmm, you may have a point," he said. "But you also have to take into consideration that they may get angry at you for deceiving them for all this time. So you might want to put some serious thought into this before you drop this bomb on them," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, that's why I first wanted to make sure you weren't still billing me for anything," said Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi was surprised to see her dad still at the house when she and Tamaki got home.

"Dad, don't you have to work?" she asked.

"I did but then I ask for it off when I found out we are invited to attend a meeting tonight at the hotel everyone else from our old building is staying at regarding our building," said Ranka.

"Oh, really, about what?" asked Haruhi.

"Something about its reconstruction," said Ranka.

"Um okay, then," said Haruhi.

* * *

Later that night, the two of them arrived at the hotel along with Tamaki and immediately saw Kyoya standing outside the room where the meeting was to take place.

"Not that I'm surprise about this, but how did you find out about this meeting?" asked Haruhi.

"I have my sources Haruhi," said Kyoya writing in his black book. Haruhi just shook her head as she and the others all walked into the room that was all ready filled up with the other tenants.

"Haruhi, Ranka, over here," they heard Mrs. Masaru call out. They looked over and saw her waving to them near some empty seats. The group quickly walked over to her and her husband.

"Hi, glad to see you guys," said Mrs. Masaru. "How are you doing Haruhi?"

"Fine," said Haruhi sitting in the seat next to her.

"Did you hear they arrested Reiki for the fire?" asked Mr. Masaru.

"Yeah, I heard," said Haruhi.

"Heard that he was also harassing you about the fire, Is that true?" asked Mrs. Masaru.

"Yeah unfortunately," said Haruhi with a sigh.

"Well the important thing is he's gone," said Mrs. Masaru patting Haruhi's arm. Haruhi smiled at her.

"I'm really glade you're doing better too. The kids will be happy to hear the too," said Mrs. Masaru.

"Where are they anyway?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh they're in another room with a lot of the other kids from the building having some sort of pizza party or something like that," said Mrs. Masaru. "You should make an effort to go and see them after the meeting."

"Oh I think I will," said Haruhi.

"May I have all of you take your seats?" they suddenly heard a voice call out from the front of the room. Everyone quickly sat down and Haruhi could see who had called everyone to attention.

"Hey Sempi look it's your dad!" said Haruhi.

"What's he doing here?" said Tamaki staring wide eyed at his father who was standing behind a podium. Around him sat several different people.

"Well he was the one the organized this meeting," said Kyoya.

"How is it you know that and I didn't?!" said Tamaki.

"Well honestly Tamaki you could learn a lot if you simply pay attention every now and then," said Ranka. Tamaki groaned.

"Thank you all for coming. My name is Yuzuru Suoh, the owner this hotel. I certainly hope everyone is being treated well?" asked Mr. Suoh. There were a few mumble yeses from the crowed.

"Good, that's really good to hear. Anyway I've called this meeting because I'm not sure if you've heard or not but a lot of the students the prestigious Ouran Academy where I am also the chairman have decided to help you nice people rebuild your building. And while I appreciate their enthusiasm and their generosity, I also can't help but feel that you people have the right to decided on whom it is you would like to help rebuild your building and how it will look. So I have gathered some of the people who have offered to help rebuild the building and I have also gather some of the other people who are also offering to do other thing for the building such as providing the appliance for the kitchens or for the bathroom here today to give a through presentation as to what it is they can offer if they are selected. Being past around right now is a pamphlet with the information that will be in each presentation so you can fallow along and get a good idea of who you would like to select. Now I should let you all know, you are in no way being forced to make a choice tonight. You'll be given some time to think about it and review the information in the pamphlets. Now then with out further ado, let's get going," said Mr. Suoh as he stepped aside from the podium and another gentleman stood up from his seat and walked to the podium. He introduced himself and his company and then gave a full presentation about what his company planed to do if they were selected to rebuild the building.

When he was done, another man stood and did the exact same thing about his company. Dozen more presentations were made too, one or two Haruhi didn't recognize but most she did as relatives to some of the other students at Ouran.

After the construction presentations were made, the meeting was given a short break before the other presentations would be made.

"Haruhi, do you want to see the kids?" asked Mrs. Masaru.

"Sure," said Haruhi following her to the room across the hall. Inside children where running around and playing with all the different games and toys that had been set up for them.

"Hi Mommy," she heard Sanyu call out as she ran over to her mother.

"Hi honey, look who's here," said Mrs. Masaru.

"Haruhi!" said Sanyu happily. "It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again too," said Haruhi with a smile.

"Do you know where your brothers are?" asked Mrs. Masaru.

"Oh there around here somewhere," said Sanyu.

"Well could you go find them so Haruhi can say hello?" said Mrs. Masaru.

"Okay," said Sanyu. She came back a few minutes later with the two boys.

"His Haruhi," said Rikuto.

"Hey Haruhi, you're all better!" said Tomi.

"Yeah, for the most part, how are you all doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Great!" said all three kids.

"Good to hear," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, they're about to start back up," said Tamaki walking into the room.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"And how are you three doing?" asked Tamaki when he noticed the kids.

"We're doing fine," said Rikuto.

"Good, that's real good to hear," said Tamaki.

"Is Haruhi really staying at your house?" asked Tomi.

"Oh yes she is," said Tamaki.

"Does this mean you're her boyfriend?" asked Tomi.

"Uh," sputtered Tamaki.

"Well," Haruhi started to say.

"Tomi, don't pester them. You keep having fun and stay out of trouble okay," said his mother as she turned and walked back to the other room. Tamaki and Haruhi followed, doing their best not to look or say anything to each other.

Soon some other people stood at the podium giving detailed presentations about what is was they would like to help provide to everyone from new bedding to new kitchen wear.

There was even someone from Tohru Suzushima's family's company to give a presentation on the table wear they were willing to provide everyone.

After the last presentation, Mr. Suoh came and stood at the podium again.

"Well I hope this has been enltining to everyone about what you can expect regarding the reconstruction of your building. Please take your time and review the information you have in your pamphlets so you can all come to a reasonable decision in each category. There will be another meeting in about three weeks for you fine people to get together again and decide who you would like to chose. In the mean time have a good night," said Mr. Suoh with a smile, "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone stood up, some started talking to their neighbors, some went and started to talk to the different presenters and other simply walked out of the room.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Mrs. Masaru.

"It's going to be a tuff decision to make," said her husband.

"Well at any rate the sooner we get our building back the better I say," said Ranka.

"Amen to that brother," said Mr. Masaru.

"Well it was nice to see you both again, and I'm really glad you're doing better Haruhi. I'm so relived," said Mrs. Masaru.

"Hmm, thanks, see you a few weeks at the next meeting," said Haruhi.

"Bye now," said the Masaru's waving good-bye and Haruhi and the other headed towards the exit.

"So Kyoya Sempi, what did you think about all of the presentations?" asked Haruhi.

"They all seem pretty capable of doing what it is they promised so I doubt you'll be having any problems regarding that. If you want I'll gladly look into each company more thoroughly to help if you wanted some help picking out the right men for the job," said Kyoya.

"Oh I don't want to be a bother," said Haruhi.

"Oh it'll hardly be a bother. If any thing learning about these companies could also be beneficial to my own family's business," said Kyoya.

"Hmm well good for you then I guess," said Haruhi.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey Sempi, can I talk to you?" asked Haruhi later that night at the mansion. It was late and her father had all ready gone to bed.

"Uh sure, what's on your mind Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"I just wanted to let you know about the kiss I gave you the other day," said Haruhi.

"Um what about it?" asked Tamaki, feeling scared about where this conversation was going.

"Can we go somewhere to talk that's more secluded?" asked Haruhi as she open the door to her room and motion him in. Tamaki hesitantly followed.

"Listen Sempi, I just wanted to let you know that kiss I gave you, a part of it may have been out of sadness, but it was also something I wanted to do. I don't know why but I really felt the need to kiss you. Also I hope you weren't too mad that I called it nothing in front of everyone. Because I have to tell you it didn't feel like nothing when I kissed you," she said timidly. "I actually liked it." Tamaki stared at her for a while, not sure what to do.

"So it wasn't just a spare of the moment kind of thing?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't," said Haruhi with a smile.

Tamaki stretched out his hand and started to caress Haruhi's cheek.

"So you really do enjoy kissing your daddy huh?" he asked. Haruhi groaned and pushed Tamaki's hand off of her.

"I may have enjoyed that but, I really don't like it when you call yourself my dad. It's annoying!" Haruhi snapped.

"What do mean, what's so annoying about being loved by your daddy?" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki, you're not my dad! There's no way you could be!" said Haruhi.

"But then if I'm not your daddy how else do explain why I have such deep feelings for you?" asked Tamaki.

"Really, are you serious? Are you truly that stupid!" said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know why I bother! You're obviously still too immature!" said Haruhi as she turned away from Tamaki mad.

"What do mean about being immature. I'm very mature!" said Tamaki.

"If you were, you'd realize that what you're feeling towards me aren't ones of a father to a daughter!" snapped Haruhi.

"Well what else would it be?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi sighed.

"Look Sempi, it's late and we had a long night, just go to sleep," she said pointing towards to her door.

Tamaki couldn't help but feel crushed.

"Okay, good night," he said timidly as he walked out the door.

* * *

The minute he was out, Haruhi was surprise that she was actually starting to cry.

"Why is it he can't get it? Maybe I should tell him, but if he really cared about me then shouldn't he be able to figure it out himself?!" she said to herself.

"Um Haruhi," she suddenly heard.

She turned around and Tamaki was standing at the door.

"Sempi, I told you its late and we should get to sleep!" said Haruhi.

"But I think we should discuss this and not leave things like this," said Tamaki.

"Sempi, there's nothing to talk about until you realize what it is you really feel about me. So just go to bed okay?" said Haruhi. Instead Tamaki walked over and hugged her.

"I can't just leave you feeling like this, you're obviously upset and I have a feeling it's because of me," he said.

"I guess you're right," said Haruhi.

"Just tell me what I need to do to make it up to you," said Tamaki.

"I don't know if there's anything you can do unless you can finally realize what you feel about me," said Haruhi softly.

"What do you mean until I realize what I feel about you; I know what my feelings are to you! I care about you very much Haruhi, I love you," said Tamaki.

"But what kind of love are you talking about? And don't tell me it's a father daughter love because it's not! I only have one father that loves me and he's right down the hall! I believe that you love me but I don't believe its father daughter love Sempi!" said Haruhi.

"But other kind of love could there be?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi sighed.

"Here, maybe this will give you a clue," she said as she went rose up and kissed him again. Tamaki was shocked again but recovered quickly and wrapped around his arms around Haruhi.

"You can't tell me its okay to kiss a daughter like that Sempi," said Haruhi resting her head on his chest. Tamaki held her close for a moment and thought about what she said.

"I, I guess you might be right," said Tamaki. "Then what kind of love is it when you kiss a girl like that?"

"What other kind of love is there?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh well, I guess there's a love between a boy and a girl," Tamaki finally said.

"Do you think it's what you feel towards me?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, that's it that has to be it!" said Tamaki excitedly letting go of Haruhi.

"I love Haruhi as a girl, not a daughter, that's it!"

"Congratulations you finally figure it out," said Haruhi.

"But now what does that mean for us?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know. What would you like to do?" asked Haruhi.

"Um well don't boys who usually like girls in this way ask them out on stuff like dates?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah that's one of the things they do," said Haruhi.

"Then do you want to go on a date?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi looked at him for a moment.

"I guess we could. When and where would you like to go?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh, I don't know yet," said Tamaki.

"Well tell you what, let's go to bed and think about it for a while okay?" said Haruhi.

"Okay, but first Haruhi, there's something I want to do first," said Tamaki. Next thing Haruhi knew, Tamaki was kissing her. It made her smile.

"Good night Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Good night Sempi," said Haruhi.

"Tamaki, its Tamaki here," said Tamaki as he rubbed her cheek and walked out the door.

He barely noticed the maid as he walked down to his room. The minute he was in the room, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Sorry to bother you so late at night sir but I have some very good news to tell you!" she said.

* * *

Haruhi smiled to herself as she fell onto her bed.

"So Tamaki finally realizes he likes me as a girl huh?" she said to herself, "Took him long enough. But then again I don't have much room to talk. Took me a while to realize that he liked me and that I actually liked him! Who had thought I would fall for someone so goofy?"

But then another thought crossed her mind.

"But then what about his grandmother? Would she ever approve of him and me being together like this? I am just a commoner." It made Haruhi feel really nervous, especially since she was suppose to go to dinner with her soon. Why she want to have dinner with her and her dad unless she didn't want to get something else out of it.

"I hope I haven't ruined Tamaki's life now because I made him realize he likes me as a girl and not as a daughter."

* * *

Mr. Suoh sat in his home office smiling brightly.

"What are you so happy about?" he heard his mother ask as she walked into the room.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about Mother," he said not loosing his smile.

"Oh really, when it comes to you being happy then it means something good isn't happening!" said his mother.

"Oh Mother honestly," said Mr. Suoh.

"Who were you talking to just know?" asked his mother.

"Just a buissness associate," said Mr. Suoh.

"What kind of buissness associate?" asked his mother.

"Just an associate Mother, nothing more," said Mr. Suoh. His mother eyed him.

"Are the Fujiokas still going to be joining us for dinner Sunday?" she asked.

"Yes Mother as far as I know. I even went and saw Mr. Fujioka the other day to make sure he had a suit to wear," said Mr. Suoh.

"Good that's good," said his mother.

"Although I must admit he looks so nice in a dress," said Mr. Suoh with a smirk.

"Humph," said Mrs. Suoh as she walked out of the room, her son smirking.

* * *

"Excuse me Master Kyoya, but your father wishes to see you," Kyoya heard a maid say near his door.

"Very well, I'll be right there," said Kyoya taking a deep breath. He slowly made his way down the hall. When he got the library, both this parents were sitting in arm chairs near the fire.

"Oh Kyoya, good you here," said his father when he saw him. His mother quickly stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Kyoya alone with his father.

"What did you want to see me about Father?" asked Kyoya.

"Have you made any progress regarding having Miss Fujioka come and stay here?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"No Father I'm afraid I haven't," said Kyoya.

"And why is that exactly?" asked his father.

Because Father I can't help but think there would be more lost then gain if she were to leave the Suoh's estate," said Kyoya. Mr. Ohtori looked over at him.

"Really, is that so?" he said.

"Yes I truly do," said Kyoya. There was long pause. The only noise in the room was the fire cracking in the fire place. Kyoya could hear his father give off a deep breath.

"I see very well then, you're dismissed for now Kyoya," his father finally said.

Kyoya bowed his head and walked out of the room. Mr. Ohtori sat by himself gazing into the fire.

'Kyoya knew what I wanted from him, yet he was willing to defy me because he thought that it would be better if what I wanted to happen didn't happen,' he thought. He leaned back into his seat and smiled.

'Although we "lost" to Suoh, the fact the Kyoya seems to know when it's best to back down, even if it means going against me is a trait of only a real buissness man. He truly is a remarkable boy.'


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey Haruhi," Haruhi heard the twins call out to her after the club meeting was over.

"What?" she asked.

"We heard you're supposed to have dinner with the boss's grandmother on Sunday. Is that true?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah why?" asked Haruhi.

"Well what are you planning on wearing to it?" asked Kaoru.

"Um well, I haven't put much thought into it yet. I have some new dresses from you guys," said Haruhi.

"Those won't work!" said the twins.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi. The twins smiled at each other evilly.

"Come with us," they both said as they each grabbed one of Haruhi's arms and ran towards the door with her.

"Hold It, Where Do You Think You're Going With Haruhi?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Relax Boss," said Hikaru.

"We're just taking her to our house to help pick out an outfit for your dinner with your grandmother," said Kaoru.

"Well have back to your place in no time," they both called out as they disappeared out the door with Haruhi before anyone else could react.

* * *

"Guys you don't have to do this. I have plenty of clothes from you guys all ready, some I haven't even gotten the chance to wear," said Haruhi as she drove in the twins' limo to their house.

"Yeah, but this is a really special occasion," said Hikaru.

"And you want to make a good impression on the boss's grandmother right?" asked Kaoru.

"Well yeah of course I do," said Haruhi.

"Then trust us, we'll get you the right outfit," they said as they finally pulled up in front of their home.

The two of them immediately dragged Haruhi to a big room where dozens upon dozens of different dress were all spread out.

"Here, do what you got to do," the twins to the two maids.

"Of course we will sir," they said smiling at Haruhi making her shudder.

"Is this really necessary?!" the twins heard Haruhi shout from the other side of the door.

"You're doing for the boss remember" called out Hikaru.

"We hand picked these dresses ourselves," called out Kaoru. They heard Haruhi moan.

"Hey don't get so grabby!" she shouted.

"Sorry but we have instructions to help you try on the dresses," said one maid.

"But you don't have to strip me!" said Haruhi.

"Don't worry Miss Fujioka, we know what we're doing," said the other maid.

A while later the two maids finally open the doors back.

"We found one for her!" they said happily as the both moved aside to show Haruhi standing there in floor length shoulder strap black dress. Hikaru and Kaoru both stared wide at her for a moment in complete shock.

"Well Maters what do you think?" asked the maids. Neither one said anything for a moment.

"Um it looks great," Kaoru finally manage to say. "Thank you for your help."

Hikaru didn't say anything, but continued to stare. Kaoru looked over at his brother.

"Well anyway, I'm sure you have other things to do," said Kaoru to the maids who quickly bowed and walked away. "I'll go get a bag ready for you to take dress home Haruhi. I'll be right back." He too quickly walked away, leaving Hikaru and Haruhi alone.

"So do you think this dress looks alright?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah it looks great on you," said Hikaru.

"Did I really have to go through all that just for another dress when I have quite a few at home already?" asked Haruhi.

"What you don't like that dress?" asked Hikaru.

"Well no, it's not that. It's just that like I said I have a lot at home that you've all ready given me," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but remember what we said? None of them would have been appropriate to wear to dinner like the one you're going to be attending," said Hikaru. Haruhi sighed.

"If you say so," she said as she went and turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I still don't get what the big deal is with all of this."

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Hikaru was standing right behind her.

"Trust me Haruhi, anyone who sees in your dress will be impressed," he said.

"Hmm okay then," she said.

"Are you nervous about the dinner?" asked Hikaru.

"Very," said Haruhi.

"Hmm that's too bad," said Hikaru. "I don't see how anyone couldn't like you, you're amazing."

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"I mean that Haruhi, I really think you're amazing," said Hikaru tightening his grip a bit on Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi turned and looked at him. "I've always thought you were amazing Haruhi." Before Haruhi could stop him, Hikaru leaned in and kissed her.

Haruhi quickly pushed him away.

"I'm, I'm sorry Hikaru but I can't do this," she said.

"Do what?" asked Hikaru.

"I can't let you kiss me like that. I don't love you like that!" said Haruhi. Hikaru looked both sad and mad.

"Well okay then," he said as she turned around and started to walk out of the room.

"Hikaru?" said Haruhi.

"Just hurry up and get changed. You should get home," said Hikaru.

"But Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry about it! I'll get my driver to take you home. Your dad and the boss are probably wondering where their daughter is!" said Hikaru as he slammed the doors shut, leaving Haruhi alone to change.

* * *

"Hikaru, what happen?" asked Kaoru walking back up him.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" said Hikaru as he stormed down the hall. Kaoru watch his brother walk down the hall confused.

"Haruhi," he said knocking on the knocking on the door.

"Hang on a minute," said Haruhi. A few minutes she opened the door back in her regular clothes.

"Is everything okay, what happen?" asked Kaoru.

"It's, it's complicated!" said Haruhi taking the bag Kaoru had brought her for the dress and shutting the doors again.

'What the?' thought Kaoru. Haruhi came out of the room a few minutes later with the dress safely in the bag.

"Is the car ready?" she asked. Kaoru could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Haruhi what happen?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get going. Thanks for the dress!" said Haruhi as she hurried towards the door where the driver was all ready waiting.

"Haruhi wait!" Kaoru called out after her.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school! Thanks again for the dress!" said Haruhi quickly as she climb into the car and it drove off. Kaoru watch her drive off, totally confused about what happened.

* * *

Haruhi stared out the window the whole way home trying hard not to cry. However once she got back to Tamaki's mansion she couldn't hold it back longer, and started balling the minute the driver open the car door for her and she climb out. She ran into the mansion crying hard, all the servants looking at her confused and concern to see her crying. Haruhi ran past them to her room. She threw the dress to the bag to the floor and ran to her bed where she buried her face into her pillow, her tears soaking it completely.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" she suddenly heard Tamaki's voice. She looked up and saw him standing at the door looking really concern.

"Kaoru called and said you left their house really upset? What happen?" he asked.

"It's nothing, it's complicated!" she said, burying her head back into the pillow.

"Haruhi, please you can tell me," said Tamaki as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Haruhi slowly lifter her head back up.

"I think I may have ruined my friendship with Hikaru," she said.

* * *

"I think I may have ruined my friendship with Haruhi," Hikaru said sitting on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. Kaoru had been pestering him for a while to tell him what happen between him and Haruhi.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kaoru standing in front of his brother. Hikaru gave off a sigh.

"I tried confessing to her that I like her and I tried to kiss her. Only she rejected me, said she didn't love me like that. I got so hurt I stormed out on her," said Hikaru.

"You kissed her?!" said Kaoru.

* * *

"Hikaru kissed you?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Yes and even though I feel bad about it, I shoved him away and told him I didn't love him like that. He got so mad at me for it! But I really for truth don't love him like that and I didn't want to lead him on! I didn't mean to hurt him!" said Haruhi as she wiped away a tear from her eye.

"Oh Haruhi, you did nothing wrong. You did the right thing about being honest with him," said Tamaki.

"Yes but, what if he doesn't want to be around me any more?" said Haruhi.

* * *

"And now she may not want to be around me any more," said Hikaru. Kaoru sighed and sat down next to his brother.

"Well you can't make her make her lie about her feelings and if anything you got to admire her for trying to be honest with you," he said. Hikaru gave off a small moan.

"It obvious she cares about you enough to be honest with you and not drag you on," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, but I may have screwed up big time with how I reacted to the rejection. What do I do now?" said Hikaru.

* * *

"What do I do now?" asked Haruhi.

"Well all you can do is keep being honest and keep trying to be his friend. Hopefully Hikaru can come to terms with what happen, and I'll help in anyway I can," said Tamaki.

"Thanks Sempi," said Haruhi giving him a hug.

"Tamaki remember Haruhi," said Tamaki as he hugged her back.

"Yeah, god tomorrow isn't going to be easy," muttered Haruhi.

* * *

"And I'll help in anyway I can," said Kaoru. Hikaru sighed.

"Thanks Kaoru," he said giving his brother's hand a squeeze. "God tomorrow is not going to be easy."


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi, calm down," said Tamaki the next day as they drove to school.

Haruhi give off a sigh and gripped her knees tight. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous about facing Hikaru," said Haruhi. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay I promise," said Tamaki. Haruhi smiled at him.

Hikaru stared out of the limo's window.

"Are you okay Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"No, I can only imagine what will happen when I see Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"It'll be okay, I promise," said Kaoru squeezing his brother's hand.

Haruhi took a deep breath as she pulled herself out of the limo. After fighting her way through the normal welcoming group of girls, she quickly made her way to find Hikaru.

"Hey Haruhi, there you are," she heard Kaoru call out to her.

"Good morning Kaoru, where's Hikaru?" asked Haruhi.

"He's waiting for you by the fountain, he asked for me to come find you," said Kaoru.

"Oh, okay," said Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"You don't have to feel guilty about telling Hikaru the truth," said Kaoru.

"Thanks Kaoru, I hope Hikaru feels the same way," said Haruhi as she made her way to the fountain.

Hikaru sat on the step near the fountain staring up at the sky.

"Hikaru?" he heard Haruhi call out. He looked over to see Haruhi slowly making her way towards him.

"Hey Haruhi," he said waving at her.

"Hi how's it going?" asked Haruhi as she came and stood in front of him. Both started at each other for a while, the only sound was water running and a gentle breeze.

"Listen um Hikaru…" Haruhi started to say.

"Um Haruhi, let me go first," said Hikaru as he stood up. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm sorry I came on too strong and kissed you like that. And I'm also sorry I over reacted to your rejection. If you don't feel that way about me then you have every right to say so, it is your life after all."

Haruhi gave off a sigh.

"I'm sorry too Hikaru, I'm sorry I rejected you like that, I just panicked and over reacted to your kiss, but in all honesty I really don't have any romantic feeling towards you, I'm sorry I really am," she said.

"You don't have to be sorry, you can't help how you feel," said Hikaru looking away sad.

"But I still like you Hikaru, I still consider you one of my best friends and I'm forever grateful to you for all you've done for me, especially how you've been there for me after the fire," said Haruhi. "And I, I really don't want to lose the friendship we have!" Hikaru didn't say anything, but continued to look away from her.

"Please, Hikaru please, don't let this get in the way of our friendship, please tell me you'll still be my friend because even if I don't love I still want you as my friend!" said Haruhi.

Hikaru looked at her for a moment. Then next thing she knew Hikaru was hugging her.

"Don't worry, I'll always be your friend Haruhi," he said. Haruhi smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you Hikaru.

"Life would just get too boring for me if I didn't have my favorite toy to play with," said Hikaru. Haruhi groaned at that comment.

A few feet away, Kaoru watched his brother and Haruhi, smiling that they were at least still friends.

"Kaoru, there you are, where's Hikaru?" he suddenly heard Tamaki behind him.

"Over there," said Kaoru nodding his head towards Haruhi and Hikaru.

"What does he think he's doing?" Tamaki snapped as he tried to run over to them, only to have Kaoru stop him.

"Be careful boss, they're just coming to terms with Haruhi rejecting Hikaru, just let them before a moment!" he said.

"What, so they made up?" asked Tamaki.

"Yep, that's what it looks like," said Kaoru.

"Good, that's real good to hear. I'm glad because I'd hate to have to compete against Hikaru for Haruhi's affection especially since I know realize my love for isn't one of a father to a daughter," said Tamaki.

"Wait what?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh you mean you haven't heard? This love I've been having for Haruhi isn't one of a father to a daughter. Apprently there's no way I could be Haruhi's daddy," said Tamaki.

"Gee you think?" muttered Kaoru.

"And so the only other love I could be having towards to her is one of a boy for a girl!" said Tamaki.

"Really, you finally figured it out huh?" asked Kaoru.

"What's there to figure out, I love Haruhi and since I love her daddy I have to love her as a girl, it's the only other logical explanation," said Tamaki.

"You truly are an idiot!" muttered Kaoru. Although he was a little bit impressed and happy Tamaki was finally able to realize his true feelings for Haruhi.

"Now the only problem is what do I do now?" said Tamaki.

"What do mean Boss?' asked Kaoru.

"I mean, when you love a girl, you normally do stuff like take her out on dates and stuff right, so when and where do I need to take her out on a date?" asked Tamaki.

"Why don't we worry about that later okay Boss, don't forget you and Haruhi still have to have dinner with your grandmother soon. It might be smart to wait until after that before you try going on any kind of date with her," said Kaoru.

"You think so?" asked Tamaki Kaoru nodded.

"Oh you're portably right, I'll wait until then," said Tamaki.

"So just out of curiosity, why did your grandmother invite you Haruhi and her dad to dinner?" asked Kaoru.

"To be honest, I'm not sure, my father hasn't really said anything about, he claims he doesn't know much about it himself," said Tamaki.

"Oh, um okay," said Kaoru. "Do you at least know where it's going to be at?"

"Yes, it's going to be at my family's nicest restaurant in town," said Tamaki.

"Oh good, that dress we help get for Haruhi will be perfect there," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, Sempi, what are you guys doing here?" they both suddenly heard Haruhi say. They looked over and saw that Hikaru and Haruhi were walking over to them.

"Uh-oh," said Kaoru.

"Have you guys been standing here the whole time?" asked Haruhi.

"No, not the whole time," said Kaoru. "How did you find out we're here?"

"If you ever need to try and hid don't hide with this idiot, he'll give you away for sure," said Hikaru pointing at Tamaki.

"Hey you take that back Hikaru, I can be very quiet, I'm have great skills at being stealthy!" shouted Tamaki.

"You might want to try and use those skills more often," said the twins covering their ears at Tamaki yelling.

"Come guys, we don't have time for this, we got to get to class," said Haruhi.

"Right see you later Boss," the twins called out as they walked off with Haruhi.

"So are things okay between you two now?" asked Kaoru as they neared their class room.

"Yeah for the most part," said Haruhi.

"She's still going to be our toy," said Hikaru throwing his arm around her.

"Great, I hate to lose our toy," said Kaoru throwing his arm around her too. Haruhi moaned.

"Could you guys please stop calling me a toy?" she asked.

"Oh come on Haruhi that's what friends do, they make up names for each other," said the twins.

"Whatever," said Haruhi as she sat down at her desk.

"Hey listen, would you guys be willing to come with me today after school to help me clean up my mother's grave?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh sure," said Hikaru.

"Oh course we will," said Kaoru.

That day after school, the whole club went with Haruhi back to the grave site.

"I just hope I can handle it a lot better this time," said Haruhi.

"If it gets to be too much for you, you can always go and wait in the car," said Kyoya.

"No, it's my mother's grave and it's my responsibility as her daughter to help clean it up," said Haruhi as they pulled up to the cemetery. The group slowly made their way towards the grave, Haruhi gripping Tamaki's hand tightly.

"It'll be okay Haruhi," said Tamaki. "You'll see it'll be back to normal in no time!"

"Uh you right about that Boss," said Kaoru.

"Huh, what do you mean," said Haruhi as she pushed past him and his brother to see that the grave was all ready cleaned up and back to normal.

"What, how did this happen?" she said.

"We did it," said an eerie voice.

The host club all looked off to the shadows and suddenly saw Nekozawa and his black magic club emerge.

"You did this Nekozawa Sempi?" asked Haruhi in surprise.

"Yes we heard about the grave being destroyed so my black magic club and I took it upon ourselves to repair and clean it up for you," said Nekozawa. Haruhi was shocked.

"You, you didn't have to do that Sempi, but I really appreciate what you did, it was very kind of you and your club," she said.

"Think nothing of it Fujioka, when it comes to dealing with things like cemeteries and grave stones, it's one of the black magic specialties. You destroying a grave can have some very bad consequences, at least for the person who destroyed it," said Nekozawa.

"Uh well, more bad luck for him then huh?" said the twins.

Haruhi walked over and bowed in front of Nekozawa and his club members.

"Seriously though, thank you very much for your consideration, it was very thoughtful of you Sempi, it was very thoughtful of all of you," she said. "I'm sure my mother is thinking the same thing from heaven."

Haruhi could see Nekozawa smile from under his clock.

"Think nothing of if Fujioka, it's the least I can do for my friend," he said.

"And you are a good friend Nekozawa Sempi," said Haruhi.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Miss Fujioka, can we be of any assistance?"

Haruhi screamed and nearly fell onto the floor as she walked out of the bathroom to see nearly all the maids waiting for her in her bedroom.

"What, what are you all doing here?" she asked.

"We're to offer assistance in helping you get ready for the dinner," said all of the maids.

Haruhi groaned.

"I suppose I could use some help with my makeup," she said as she stood up.

"Just leave it us!" said the maids as they all reach for Haruhi and dragged her to the vanity table.

"Hey wait a minute, hold on!" Haruhi shouted as dozens of different arms and hands began to circle her. "Hey hold on, one at a time!"

"Enough of this!" snapped Shima. The maids all quickly moved away from Haruhi and Shima came and stood next to her.

"I will assist Miss Fujioka with her makeup. The rest of you are dismissed," she said. The maids all bowed their heads and walked out the door.

"Don't worry Miss Fujioka, I shall make sure you look just right," said Shima as she started to apply makeup to Haruhi.

"Um thank you Shima," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry Miss Fujioka I know exactly what I'm doing," said Shima.

* * *

Tamaki stood in the front hall adjusting his tie in near by mirror.

"Boy this feels weird," he heard Ranka say. Tamaki looked up to see Ranka walking down the stairs wearing a dark blue suite. "I haven't worn something like this in so long."

"Well you still look very nice in it Ranka," said Tamaki.

"Oh you think so?" asked Ranka. "It doesn't make my butt look big or anything?"

"Uh, no" said Tamaki.

"What are checking out my ass now?!" snapped Ranka.

"No, nothing like that!" said Tamaki.

"I mean I knew you were a dirty pervert, but I didn't think you swung that way!" said Ranka.

"Dad, are you giving Tamaki a hard time again? I've told you to stop that!" shouted Haruhi.

Both Ranka and Tamaki turned around and saw Haruhi walking up to them wearing the dress from Hikaru and Kaoru. Both men dropped their jaws at the sight of her.

"Haruhi, you look…," Tamaki started to say.

"Absolutely Amazing!" Ranka shouted happily. "Oh my little girl, she looks like a lady now!"

"Uh thanks Dad," said Haruhi. "Should we go?"

"Oh yes, we should really get going, Father and Grandmother are probably all ready at the restaurant," said Tamaki. "May I escort you to the car Haruhi?" He offered her his arm.

"Sure thanks Sem, I mean Tamaki," said Haruhi. Ranka watch them walk to the car.

'Why is she not being formal with him like that?' he thought as he followed them.

* * *

"Young Lord Suoh, welcome," the maitre d' when the group arrived at the restaurant. "And oh my, what a lovely date you have tonight."

"Thank you," said Tamaki politely. Then he looked closer at the maitre d'. "Hey wait a minute, Kyo…,"

"Please follow me to your table. Your father and grandmother have all ready arrived," said maitre d' leading them a big table where Tamaki's father and grandmother sat.

"Tamaki, Haruhi, Ryoji, it's so nice to see," said Tamaki's father as he stood to greet them. Tamaki's grandmother just sat where she was staring at them. "Please allow me to introduce my mother, Shizue Suoh. "Mother this Haruhi Fujioka and her father Ryoji Fujioka."

"It's very nice to meet you Madame Suoh," said Haruhi taking a bow. The elderly lady didn't say anything but continue to stare.

"Yes it's quite the honor to have dinner with such an elegant lady," said Ranka as he moved over to her and took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"You're the cross dressing father aren't you?" she asked.

"Uh well um yes I am," said Ranka.

"Hmm," she muttered as she pulled her hand away.

"Well um, why don't we all have seat," said Tamaki's father.

"Yes, here Haruhi," said Tamaki as he pulled out the chair for her.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she sat down. It was then she realized was sitting right across from Tamaki's grandmother who continued to stare at her. Haruhi could feel her heart beating really fast.

"So you really own this restaurant?" asked Ranka as he took a seat in between Haruhi and Tamaki's grandmother.

"Yes, it's one of our finer ones," said Mr. Suoh as he sat back down on the other side of his mother.

"The food's here is quite divine," said Tamaki as he sat down next to Haruhi.

"I should hope so for these prices!" said Ranka looking at the menu.

"Don't worry about it Ranka, it's all on us," said Mr. Suoh.

"Oh thank you, you're too kind," said Ranka.

Tamaki's grandmother looked over at him real fast before turning and looking back at Haruhi. Haruhi looked away, not sure what she should do or say.

"Excuse me, would any of you care to see the wine list?" asked a waiter with a deep voice walking up to their table. Haruhi and Tamaki looked up at him.

"Uh Mori Sempi, is that you?" asked Tamaki.

"I'd love some wine," said Mr. Suoh, "Ranka, how about you?"

"Of course I'd love some," said Ranka.

"Tamaki, Haruhi, how about you?" asked Mr. Suoh.

"Um sorry sir but the consumption of alcohol by minors is against the law," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, the girl has a good sense of morals," said Tamaki's grandmother.

Everyone looked over at her, surprise to hear her talk.

"Um thank you ma'am," said Haruhi. The elderly lady didn't say anything, but return to staring at her. Haruhi gave off a small sigh.

'I hope I'm not doing any thing to offend her,' Haruhi thought.

"Would any of you care for an appetizer?" asked another smaller waiter walking up to them.

Haruhi and Tamaki looked at him too.

"Hunny Sempi?" whispered Haruhi surprise.

"We do have a few desserts tonight that taste great with honey," said the waiter.

"Oh my how are the oysters?" asked Ranka.

"Very excellent sir, the best in town," said the waiter with a smile.

"I'll try some of them," said Ranka.

"Good choice Ranka. I'll have some too," said Mr. Suoh. "Haruhi, Tamaki anything for you?"

"Um nothing for me thanks. I don't want to spoil my apatite," said Haruhi.

"I'll have nothing either," said Tamaki.

"Hmm, she also seems to have a sense of responsibility," muttered Tamaki's grandmother.

"Hmm well more for us then us right for Ranka?" said Mr. Suoh.

Tamaki's grandmother moaned and looked at him.

"Can you ever not act so childish?!" she snapped making her son flinch. She then turned and looked back over at Haruhi. Haruhi could feel a shiver run through her body. As the evening worn on, Haruhi and Tamaki's grandmother hardly said anything, while Ranka and Tamaki's father kept chattering happily about anything that came to mind.

* * *

"So Ranka how long have you been a cross dresser?" asked Mr. Suoh.

"Well I've always had a licking for it. But I didn't really get into it until after my poor wife died," said Ranka sadly.

"How long has it been since your wife past away Mr. Fujioka?" asked Tamaki's grandmother.

"Uh well about 10 years now," said Ranka sadly.

"I see and you raised your daughter all by yourself then?" asked Lady Suoh.

"MmmHmm," said Ranka.

"Hmm, interesting," said Lady Suoh looking at him and then looking back at Haruhi.

Just then the food was placed in front of everyone.

"Here you are," said the two identical waiters.

"What the, what are you two doppelgangers doing here?" hissed Tamaki.

"What ever do you mean sir? We're just doing our job," said the waiters. They both leaned close to Haruhi to place her food in front of her they both whispered, "You look absolutely amazing tonight miss."

"Hey, don't get so close to her like that!" snapped Tamaki.

"Our apologies Boss," said the waiters with a smile. Both he and Haruhi groaned.

"Oh my, it's so wonderful, I almost don't want to eat it!" said Ranka.

"Oh please Ranka don't hesitate to dive on in. Our chefs have work really hard on to prepare it just right," said Mr. Suoh.

"Well all right as then," asked Ranka as he took a bite. "MMM, this has got to be one of the best things I ever eaten!" Mr. Suoh smiled proudly.

"I'm so glad you like!" he said. "Haruhi how is your meal?"

"It's quite good sir, thank you very much," said Haruhi doing her best not to take too big of a bite.

"Everything here had been so wonderful!" said Ranka happily. Haruhi moaned.

"I'll be right back. I need to go use the ladies room," she said as she stood up.

'I sure hope Dad's enthusiasm isn't making Tamaki's grandmother annoyed,' she thought. "Not that I want Dad to be anything but himself.'

* * *

Haruhi was just about done when she saw Tamaki's grandmother was standing behind her in the mirror.

"Uh, hello Mrs. Suoh," said Haruhi politely.

"Everything all right Miss Fujioka?" she asked.

"Yes everything's fine. I'm really enjoying the dinner," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, good," said Lady Suoh as she came and stood next to Haruhi looking into the mirror. She glanced at Haruhi out of the corner of her eye and then back to the mirror.

"You look quite nice in that dress Haruhi," she said. "Is it an original?"

"Uh I believe so, it was a gift from Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin," said Haruhi.

"Oh yes the Hitachiin twins, friends of you and the boy correct?" asked Lady Suoh.

"Uh yes, good friends," said Haruhi.

"I see," said Lady Suoh. "For someone who doesn't come from a prestigious family, you sure to seem have quite a few well connections. Connections you're not too keen on taking advantage of. You sure are modest and humble and I will admit I admire that about you."

"Oh uh, thank you," said Haruhi.

"Miss Fujioka, I'll be honest with you. I feel torn about you. It's obvious that you're smart and it's obvious that you're beautiful. But at the same time you're a commoner and your father is a, a…" the elderly lady cleared her throat, "A cross dresser. So to be honest, I'm not sure how to feel about you. I think you would be beneficial to our family, especially if you become a lawyer like you want to. Lord knows we can never have too many lawyers. However at the same time I'm not sure how well your father's choice of life style will affect our family's image. So until I know for sure what will be the best for us, the Suoh Clan, you are allowed to be in a relationship with boy if you wish," said Lady Suoh. Haruhi stared at the woman surprised.

"Uh well, thank you then," said Haruhi.

"Don't thank me just yet. Remember this is only until I decide what's best," said Lady Suoh as she turned and walked out the door. The "waiters" and "maitre d' " all watch the elderly woman walk out of the bathroom.

"What do you think happen?" asked Hunny.

Just then they saw Haruhi walk down out of the bathroom looking confused.

"Well she seems to like me a little," they heard her mutter as she walked back to the table.

"But at the same time she seems too annoyed with me. I don't know what's going to happen at this point. I just hope whatever happens it doesn't hurt Tamaki."


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So Haruhi, Ranka, I hope you had a nice time tonight," said Tamaki asked on the way home.

"Oh it was wonderful, the food was to die for!" said Ranka.

"Haruhi, how about you?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, it was nice," she said. She was still thinking about what it was Tamaki's grandmother had said to her.

* * *

"So Mother, what did you think of the Fujioka Family?" Mr. Suoh as they drove.

"They're nice," she said not looking really at her son.

"And?" asked Mr. Suoh.

"And it is quite obvious to anyone that Miss Fujioka is indeed beautiful and has a good head on her shoulders," said the old woman.

"So you like them huh?" asked her son.

"Yes and no," she said. Mr. Suoh gave off a sigh.

"What is it that you don't like about them?" he asked.

"Well for one thing, they are both still commoners," said Lady Suoh.

"Is that all?" asked her son.

"No, I don't know if I care for Mr. Fujioka's choice of life style," said Lady Suoh.

"Oh Mother," said Mr. Suoh annoyed as they finally arrived at the house. "Don't tell me you so uptight you can't be a little bit accepting towards Mr. Fujioka and his way of life."

"I don't know what to do about them. If they came from a family more upstanding like ours they're would be no problem. I would have made arrangements for the boy to marry Miss Fujioka already. But I don't know how having a commoner connected to our family will be useful, let alone a commoner family with a cross dresser father," said Lady Suoh walking into the house. She heard her son give off a sigh.

"What?" she asked.

"Can you ever stop being so stubborn?" he asked. "Honestly, Ranka is nice respectable man who hasn't hurt anyone with his choice of life. He's a good person who in my opinion has done a fine job at raising his daughter in the circumstances they had to live in. I for one would have no objection to call him or his daughter family; I would consider it an honor."

"Of course you would," said his mother.

"What, don't you think that maybe having Haruhi as a part of this family would be just as good if not better than if we were to arrange a marriage between Tamaki and some other aristocrat's daughter? The girl is smart and she's a beauty to behold. Any man would love to have her by his side. Plus she's well on her way to becoming a lawyer and this family can always use another lawyer don't you agree?" asked Mr. Suoh.

"Yes, I was saying the exact thing to her myself at the restaurant," said Lady Suoh.

"Oh you spoke to her?" said Mr. Suoh, a bit suspicious.

"Yes I did. I told her that I do believe she is a smart beautiful young lady, but I'm still not 100% sure if she's good enough to be a Suoh. So I've told her that I don't mind her and the boy seeing each other a couple for now, until I fully decide whether or not she's worthy of being a real part of this family," said Lady Suoh.

"Oh you gave them permission to date hmm Mother?" said Mr. Suoh with a smirk.

"I'm just trying to avoid any further scandal, that's all," said Lady Suoh.

"If you say so," said Mr. Suoh.

* * *

"Um, Tamaki,"

Tamaki turned and saw Haruhi walking down the hall to him still in her dress.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, but it's something I didn't want to talk about around my dad," she said.

"Well do you want to come in and talk?" asked Tamaki as he open the door to his room.

"Sure," said Haruhi as she walked in.

"So what's on your mind?" asked Tamaki after he shut the door.

"I just wanted to tell your grandmother spoke to me while we were at the restaurant," said Haruhi. Tamaki groaned.

"I was afraid she would. What did she say to you?" asked Tamaki.

"She told me she thought I was pretty and smart," said Haruhi. Tamaki smiled.

"Hmm it seems your natural charm can rub off on anyone, even her," he said.

"Yes well, anyway, she also told me she wasn't sure if I would make a good addition to your family since I'm a commoner and my dad's a cross dresser. She said she felt torn about me. So until she knows for sure what she feels about me, she said that you and I are free to be in a relationship if we wished," said Haruhi.

"Really, she said that?!" said Tamaki happily.

"Yeah, at least until she decides if I'm good enough or not," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Tamaki. He was quiet for a moment. Then he said, "Well then we should take full advantage of the time we still have while we have it right?"

"Uh, yeah I guess we should," said Haruhi.

"And one of the best ways is to try and do that whole date thing huh?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah this is something we could do," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, would you like to go out with me next Saturday night to the movies?" asked Tamaki suddenly bowing before her with a rose.

'Where'd he get the rose?' Haruhi thought.

"Yeah, I guess we can do that. What movie would you like to see?" she asked. Tamaki smiled up at her.

"I have just the right one. You just have yourself ready at 7:00 on Saturday," said Tamaki.

"Um okay, good night," said Haruhi as she walked towards the door. She suddenly felt Tamaki's hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked over at him as Tamaki slowly and gently pulled her back in front of him.

"I can't let you go without this," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. Haruhi couldn't help but smile.

"Good night Tamaki," she said softly.

"Good night Princess," said Tamaki gently stoking her cheek. Haruhi smiled wider as she walked towards the door. She stopped and looked back at Tamaki and gave him one more smile before walking out the door.

"So Tamaki and I are going to the movies on Saturday huh? That actually sounds nice surprisingly," she said to herself as she walked to her room. From inside one of the many vacant rooms, several of the maids and butlers began squeal quietly with delight!

"Did you hear that?!" said one maid.

"They're actually going to be going on a date!" said another.

"We have to call his father right now!" said a butler.

"I shall call him. The rest of you have other things to be doing," said Shima suddenly appearing at the door.

"Yes ma'am," said the other servants disappointed as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Mr. Suoh smiled brightly as he held his bedroom phone.

"Thank you Shima, this is exactly what I like to be told," he said as he hung up.

"Good work Tamaki," he said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in her room, Shizue Suoh sat on her bed, thinking hard about the Fujioka situation.

"Why can't the girl come from a more prestigious family like our own? She'd be the perfect match then. Why does she have to be a commoner?" she muttered to herself.

Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said.

"I've brought you your tea ma'am," said a young maid as she walked into the room carrying a tray and placing it on the table.

"Thank you," said Lady Suoh.

"Was there anything I can get you ma'am?" asked the maid. The elderly lady looked up at the young lady's kind face.

"You come from a commoner family don't you?" she asked.

"Uh yes technically yes I do," said the maid.

"Tell, from what you've heard of Miss Fujioka, what do you think of her?" asked Shizue.

"I think she's a very kind intelligent hard working you lady," said the maid.

"Would you say that about anyone from a commoner background?" asked Lady Suoh.

"Oh no ma'am, there are plenty of commoners that can be vile cruel and lazy," said the maid. "Just look at my brother. He still lives at home and hasn't had a job in almost 2 years!"

"Hmm," said the elderly lady.

"Um madam, I hope I'm being too bold, but I can't help but think that Miss Fujioka would be a very nice match for, him. From what I've heard she has a real good way of keeping the boy in line," said the maid. Her Mistress looked up at her solemnly.

"Hmm, you're dismissed," she said. The maid bowed and started to walk out of the room.

The elderly walked over and took a sip of tea.

'She's able to keep the boy in line huh?' she thought.

"Uh one moment," she called out to he maid.

"Yes ma'am?" said the maid.

"Will you go and see if my son is still up?" asked Lady Suoh.

"Yes ma'am," said the maid.

A few moments her son walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me Mother?" he asked.

"Yes, I want you to invite Mr. Fujioka over to main estate tomorrow," she said. Her son was surprise.

"May I ask why?" he asked.

"I want to talk with him about the possible relationship his daughter may be having with your son," said Lady Suoh. "And for god sakes make sure he wears a suit to this meeting! This is a serious issue we need to discuss."


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Have a good day you two," Ranka called out from the front door as the limo drove away with Tamaki and Haruhi. He turned around to walk back into the mansion when he was stopped by Shima.

"Yes, is something wrong?" asked Ranka.

"I've just received word of Master Suoh. He and his mother wish for you to come to the main estate today so they could have a talk with you. The car will be ready for you in an hour," said Shima. "And they also requested you wear suit as this will be a serious meeting."

"Um okay, I suppose I can handle wearing a suit again. You and the Hitachiins were nice enough to give me a few," said Ranka as he walked up to his room to change.

A short while later, Ranka found himself standing outside the main Suoh Estate.

"Oh my, this place almost makes the house we're staying at seem small," said Ranka as he walked to the front door.

"Welcome Mr. Fujioka," said the maid at the door.

"Oh thank you," said Ranka.

"Mr. Fujioka, will you please come with me," said a butler motioning him down the long hallway.

"Uh of course," said Ranka as he walked down after him, feeling extremely timid.

'Kotoko, I have a bad feeling about this. I'm actually worried about what might happen to Haruhi after this,' he thought.

"Mr. Fujioka," said the butler as he open a set of big doors. Ranka walked in as calmly as he could to see the Suoh's sitting in two big arm chairs near a big bay window.

"Ranka, hello, welcome," said Mr. Suoh as he stood. "Please have a seat."

"Uh thank you," said Ranka as he took the seat across from Lady Suoh.

"May I get you anything sir?" asked the butler.

"Um, well, uh, some tea might be nice," said Ranka.

"Yes, tea does sound nice," said Lady Suoh.

"Right away ma'am," said the butler.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Ranka.

"Let's wait for the tea first," said Lady Suoh.

"Um okay," said Ranka. Soon the butler returned carrying a large tray and placed it on a table in between the two chairs.

"Will there be anything else ma'am?" asked the butler.

"No, this will do for now, your dismiss," said Lady Suoh. "And please inform the rest of the staff that they are not to disturb us."

"Yes ma'am," said the butler as he bowed his head and walked out the door.

Ranka couldn't help but feel a shiver go through his body as he heard the door shut.

"Do you take cream or sugar with you tea Mr. Fujioka?" asked Lady Suoh as she poured herself a cup and took a sip.

"Uh, just some sugar," said Ranka as he placed two cubes into his cup and brought it to his mouth.

"Now then shall we get down buissness?" asked Mr. Suoh. Ranka nearly dropped his cup.

"Yes lets," said Lady Suoh.

"Oh sure," said Ranka as he gently placed his cup down so he really wouldn't drop and brake it.

"Mr. Fujioka, are you aware that my son's boy currently has some sort of feelings towards your daughter?" asked Lady Suoh. Ranka moaned.

"Yes, I've had my suspicions," he said.

"You do know that whoever the boy marries will become a part of one of the most prestigious families in all of Japan, which most would consider a great honor," said Lady Suoh.

"Yes I could imagine how it could be," said Ranka.

"It's also a rather big responsibility," said Lady Suoh. "For anyone that does marry into out family must also do their best to make sure our image stays respectable."

"Yes, I can imagine," said Ranka.

"They must also be able to help provide for the future of Suoh," said Lady Suoh.

"And by future you mean…," said Ranka.

"Yes," said Lady Suoh.

"Ah I see," said Ranka. "And why are you telling me all of this?"

"It's quite simple Mr. Fujioka. After carefully analyzing the situation, I have come to the decision that your daughter would make a nice addition to our family," said Lady Suoh.

"Excuse me?" said Ranka.

"I wouldn't find any major fault if your daughter were to marry my son's child," said Lady Suoh.

"Uh, well, I um," Ranka stammered.

"And as such I want you see this," said Lady Suoh as she laid a folder down in front of Ranka.

"What's this?" asked Ranka.

"A marriage arrangement agreement," said Lady Suoh.

"What, what on earth would you want to give me this?" asked Ranka.

"Because as of right now there is a good chance that the boy will someday want to make your daughter his wife, and if and when that happens, we will need an agreement of what will happen," said Lady Suoh.

"I see and what is it that you want?" asked Ranka.

"Why don't you go over this back at the other mansion by yourself and when your ready, you can come back and tells us if you can accept the terms and conditions," said Mr. Suoh.

"Oh all right, thank you," said Ranka as he gather up the folder and headed to the door.

"Make sure you look it over thoroughly sir, because I can guarantee very few people are given second chances by me," said Lady Suoh.

"Uh, yes ma'am," said Ranka. He drove back to the other house in silence.

* * *

"Welcome home Mr. Fujioka," said Shima the minute Ranka walked into the house.

"Uh hello Shima is there a place I can look over this folder that won't distract me and give me some peace and quite?" asked Ranka.

"Right this way sir," said Shima as she led him to a small study that had only a small window. "Will this do sir?"

"Yes this will be just fine," said Ranka. "And I hate to be a bother but will you make sure I'm not disturbed for a while?"

"Yes sir, it's not bother at all," said Shima. "If you do need anything, there is an intercom near the door you can use to summon any of us."

"Oh thank you," said Ranka as he took a seat to read info in the folder. Shima quietly walked out of the room as not to disturb the man's reading.

Ranka flipped thought the many different pages of the agreement, not sure what to make about it. Some of the things said that Haruhi would have to provide a legitimate heir in at least two years after the marriage. It also said that she wouldn't be allowed to talk to any from of media from newspaper to television without both consent of Lady Suoh and the family publicist. Another thing it said that really disturbed Ranka was that if Haruhi was disloyal or dishonored the Suoh family in any way shape or form, she would be banned from the family for life and never allowed to see any children she might have had ever again. In fact she would more or less be erased from existence.

Ranka was really uneasy about all this.

'This is too much, she's still in high school for god sakes!' he thought as he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the folder wide open on a table.

He slowly made his way up to his room and picked up his beloved wife's picture.

"Kotoko, I'm not sure I know what to do about all of this. I feel so conflicted and confused. This all seems a bit too much for the offhand chance the idiot will someday ask Haruhi to marry him. They're both sill in high school and still have so much to do before they should even start to think about marriage. Why couldn't Haruhi fall for someone from our class? Our engagement wasn't nearly this complicated! We both knew we loved each other so I asked you to marry me. Just like that with no paper agreement or anything. I mean yes I did go and ask your father for permission but that was pretty much it. And I'm not sure out little girl can handle all of this. She's just going to this school to get a better education so she can be like you some day. She's not going there to find a husband." Ranka gave off a sigh. "But I suppose it would be natural that one of those rich boys would go after her after realizing just how cute she really is. It's such a sad curse she has to live with looking so much like you, utterly gorgeous!"

* * *

"Welcome home Master Tamaki and Miss Fujioka," said Shima when the two teenagers arrived back.

"Hello Shima," they both said.

"Is my father around?" asked Haruhi.

"He's busy right now and asked not to be disturbed," said Shima.

"Oh, okay then," said Haruhi as she and Tamaki walked off together to study.

"Ah damn those twins!" said Haruhi as she placed her books down in the big library.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"When they bumped into me today, they must have grabbed my math book and took it with them by mistake. I need that book!" said Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure we have a copy of the book here at the house. We do have a copy of every book ever used at Ouran. I think they're kept in the small library," said Tamaki as he stood and walked next door. He and Haruhi started looking for a copy of her math book when Tamaki noticed some paper work on a nearby table.

'What's this?' he thought as he looked it over.

"Hey Tamaki, I found it," said Haruhi. Tamaki didn't turn around. He seemed too busy reading something else.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Um I'm not sure," said Tamaki. "I think I have to go call my father!" He quickly ran out of the room.

"Huh?" said Haruhi as she turned and saw the paper work on the table.

* * *

As Ranka walked back into the small room, he was surprise to see Haruhi standing there next to the table.

"Haruhi?" he said. Haruhi slowly turned and looked at her father holding the folder.

"What is this Dad?" she asked.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Now Haruhi, calm down," said Ranka.

"Dad what is this?" Haruhi asked again. Ranka gave off a sigh.

"Well um, it uh complicated," he said as he sat down. "I um well; I had a meeting today with Tamaki's father and grandmother today. It seems that Tamaki's grandmother has decided that she wouldn't mind too much that if you and Tamaki would get married someday."

"What?" said Haruhi.

* * *

Tamaki dribbled his fingers on the table next to the phone as he listen to it ring.

"Hello Tamaki," he finally heard his father say.

"Don't you _Hello _me Dad!" said Tamaki.

"Why whatever is the matter son?" asked his father calmly.

"Why is there a marriage agreement at my house?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh you saw that did you?" asked his father.

"What is it for Dad?" asked Tamaki.

"Well, in a way it's good news for you and Miss Fujioka," said his father.

"What do you mean?" asked Tamaki.

"It seems that your grandmother approves of Miss Fujioka and would actually like the idea of the two of you to get married some day," said his father. Tamaki was speechless for a moment.

"W, what?" he finally sputtered.

"Your grandmother put some serious thought about you and Miss Fujioka someday getting married and has decided that she has no major objections about it," said Mr. Suoh.

* * *

"What do you mean she has decided that she'd have no major objections about the two of us getting married?" said Haruhi.

"It's just like what I said. She thought it over and decided that they're would be no major fault over the idea of you m, marrying Tamaki," said Ranka.

"Marry him, but we haven't even gone on our date yet!" said Haruhi.

"Date?!" said Ranka.

'Uh-oh,' thought Haruhi.

"What's this about a date?" asked Ranka.

"Uh well, Dad, don't get mad," said Haruhi. "But Tamaki asked me to go out with him out on a date this Saturday."

"No, No, NO!" shouted Ranka.

"Dad, calm down!" said Haruhi.

"Oh all this all happing too fast!" said Ranka sitting down in the chair. "Dates, marriage agreements, I don't know what to….," Ranka started to pant heavily.

"Dad, Dad, calm down!" said Haruhi as she moved to comfort her father.

"You're too young for all this!" said Ranka.

"Dad, seriously calm down. You'll wear yourself out," said Haruhi patting her dad's shoulders.

"You're right, you're right," said Ranka. He gave a sad sigh as he looked up at her his daughter's face.

"It's happen, it's finally happen. You're not my poor sweet little girl. You're my lovely daughter who's now a fine young lady, capable of making her own decisions including ones of love," he said sadly.

"Dad…," said Haruhi. Ranka held up his hand.

"Honey I'm not mad. I'm a little sad yes but I sure I can get over it somehow," he said.

"Dad, please don't get upset," said Haruhi.

"I told you, I'm fine, I'm fine. Your mother would have wanted you to be happy and live your life the way you want with who you want and darn it all if I don't too. It's just something a bit too hard to accept at the moment," said Ranka. Haruhi sighed and leaned in to give her dad a hug. She turned and looked back at the folder.

'I don't know what I think about all of that though,' she thought.

* * *

"Tamaki, Tamaki, are you still there?" Tamaki barely heard his father's voice from the phone.

"Um Dad are you serious about this? You're not just joking around with me like normal right?" asked Tamaki. He heard his father sigh.

"No son, in all honesty, you grandmother has decided to let you be with Miss Fujioka to the point of marriage," he said.

"I. I don't believe it," said Tamaki.

"I understand that this may be a bit too much to comprehend right now. But if I were you, I'd take full advantage of chance you've been given," said his father. "Aren't you planning on taking the nice young lady this Saturday?"

"What the, how do you know that?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh I have my ways," said his father. Tamaki could tell he was smirking. "I say that for now on, enjoy your time with her and worry more about the date. Don't put too much thought in marriage just yet."

"Fine, I will," said Tamaki. The minute he hung up the phone and turned around, he was surprise to see Ranka standing behind him after with a big smile. The smile actually made Tamaki nervous.

"Hello Tamaki," said Ranka.

"Uh hello Ranka," said Tamaki.

"I was wondering if you and I could have a talk," said Ranka.

"Uh sure," said Tamaki.

"I heard you plan on taking my precious little girl out on a date on Saturday," said Ranka through clenched teeth.

"Uh, you did?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, that so sweet of you!" said Ranka as he patted Tamaki on the arm making Tamaki flinch each time.

"You're not too mad about this are you sir?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh what would make you think I'd be mad that some man would come along and try to steal my little girl?" said Ranka slapping Tamaki on the shoulder and clenching it tight. Tamaki could help but moan a little at the pain.

"Just promise me something Tamaki. Promise me that nothing really Funny will happen on this so called Date, GOT IT?!" said Ranka.

"Of course sir, I'd never do something like that," said Tamaki.

"Good, good," said Ranka slapping Tamaki on the back real hard.

* * *

Haruhi looked over the information in the folder about the supposable marriage between her and Tamaki; it was pretty detailed and thorough.

"We haven't had a real date yet and they're talking about marriage! Damn these rich people!" she muttered.

"So, you saw it too huh?" she heard Tamaki say. She turned and looked at him walking back into the room.

"Is your grandmother really serious about this?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes actually, according to my father," said Tamaki.

"Did you get to talk to him?" asked Haruhi.

"Mmm, Uh-huh," said Tamaki as he came and sat down next to her.

"Tamaki, I'll admit I'm really starting to like you but I can't help but think stuff like is well, well, it's moving too fast for me. I'm so lost and confused about it all," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, I know, but my father said we should just keep going the way we're going now and try not to put too much thought into it," said Tamaki as he went and slid the folder away from Haruhi. He reached over and gently started to stroke her cheek.

"We should just worry about stuff like this Saturday, okay?" he asked. Haruhi smiled.

"Okay," she said, before she went and gave Tamaki a kiss.

* * *

Ranka lay down on his bed looking at his wife's picture.

"Well it's finally happen Kotoko, our daughter is finally growing up and now she's found her first love. It's so wonderful but at the same time, but at the same time, SO SAD!" he said. Just then he heard a woof.

"Oh Antoinette, did come to keep me company right now in my moment of despair?" he said as the dog came and jumped on to the bed with smiling happily. Ranka reached over and gently started to stroke her ears.

"Hmm you're such a sweet dog. I always wished I could have a dog, but there was no way to I could have one in the apartment," he said. "You're lucky you know. You don't have to worry about your daughter some day leaving you for an idiot. Even if he is a rich idiot that has such a nice big house and such nice people working here as his staff."

"Really, you think we're nice?" asked a maid as she walked into the room with some clean laundry.

"Oh are you kidding? You're all so wonderful! I love you all so much!" said Ranka.

"Oh thank you sir, we've all come to like you too," said the maid.

"Oh, how sweet," said Ranka. "And you don't have to keep calling me sir, it's just Ranka."

"Oh, sorry," said the maid. "Um sir, uh I mean Ranka, I don't mean to be pushy with you but I can honestly say that Master Tamaki is a real fine man. Even if he didn't come from a real rich family, I think he'd still be a great man and would treat your daughter right."

"Hmm," said Ranka. He could feel Antoinette gently nudging him with her nose.

"You think so Antoinette?" asked Ranka as he patted her head.

* * *

"The boy called you about the marriage agreement did he?" Lady Suoh asked her son.

"Yes, yes he did and he seemed a little bit upset about it," said Mr. Suoh.

"Well what's there to be upset about? He's getting what he wants. He's being allowed to marry the commoner girl," said his mother.

"I think he was just upset because it was so sudden, like you're expecting the two of them to marry right away," said Mr. Suoh.

"I wouldn't say I'm expecting them to get married tomorrow. I just thought it was important that everyone will know what will be expected of them should they get married," said Lady Suoh. "Being married to the next generation of the Suoh clan is very important and we are still trying to clean up our image after your misdeeds my son. I thought that I would get everything out in the open," said Lady Suoh.

"Do you think Miss Fujioka will embarrass our family at all if she were to become a part of it?" asked her son. His mother was silent for a moment.

"No," she finally said. "Not on purpose. She's too smart and kind to do something like that. She's a very fine young woman." Mr. Suoh smiled.

'Haruhi's calm nature can even work on my mother,' he thought proudly.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hmm as far as marriage contracts go, this one's pretty through," said Kyoya the next day looking over the marriage contract Tamaki's grandmother had produced.

"But don't you think this a bit extreme?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, they've only been on one date!" said Hikaru.

"That's what I've been thinking," said Haruhi.

"Well you should at least be grateful that Mrs. Suoh seems to be excepting you," said Kyoya.

"Yeah I guess," said Haruhi.

"Um excuse me, is Haruhi in here?" the club suddenly heard a voice call out. The group all turned and saw a girl walking into the room.

"I'm sorry but we are currently in the middle of a meeting," said Kyoya.

"Oh I'm just here because a girl, at least I think she was a girl, asked me to give this note to Haruhi," she said the girl as she walked up and handed Haruhi a fancy envelope. "Good day to you all."

"Who's that from?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi looked down at the envelope and gasped.

"What, what's wrong?" asked the twins.

"Look at the seal on the back!" said Haruhi holding up the envelope to show the St. Lobelia Academy's school crest. The guys all screamed.

"Why, why are they sending you a letter?!" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know," said Haruhi as she timidly open it.

The letter inside read: _Dearest Maiden,_

_We are still hoping that you will consider coming and helping us in the play that tells the story of your historic rescue! Try and we might, we cannot find anyone that can give off the same charm and beauty you give. And if you are still thinking you are not worthy of acting alongside us, don't not threat. We have also decided to use the actual three children you saved from the fire in our play as well. In fact they are here now as we speak, waiting for you. Please come, we promised them you would. I assumed you wouldn't want to make them think you abandon them,_

_Sincerely,_

_Benio Amakusa Zuka Club President_

_Chizuru Maihara, Zuka Club Vice-President &_

_Hinako Tsuwabuki_

"WHAT?!" shouted Haruhi after reading the note. "They Kidnapped the Masaru Children?!"

"Huh?" said the guys.

"Look!" said Haruhi showing them the note.

"They seriously kidnapped those kids just to make you act in a play?" shouted the twins.

"We have to rescue them!" said Haruhi.

"Of course we will. Let's get over to that school right now and save them!" said Tamaki as the group quickly ran to the door.

"I still can't believe they're still going on about doing this stupid play. I told them I thought it was a bad idea!" said Haruhi.

"Let's worry about saving the children first," said Kyoya calmly.

"How are we going to get in there?" asked the twins.

"Well they're expecting Haruhi, so she should have no trouble getting in," said Kyoya.

"Yeah but I doubt they'll willing let you guys in," said Haruhi.

"Don't you worry. We got in one time, we can do it again!" said Tamaki.

"Just relax all of you, I think I have the solution," said Kyoya by the time the group got outside.

* * *

"Do not threat small children, for I shall save you," Benio called out to the three children who were sitting high up on a platform above the stage.

"Um that's not what really happened," said Rikuto. "Haruhi had to bust open the door and then call out for us to follow her voice."

"Please child I am merely trying to add more of an edge to it all," said Benio.

"Um okay," said Rikuto. "How much longer do we have to sit here listing to you?"

"Until our heroic maiden comes," said Benio.

"You mean Haruhi?" asked Rikuto.

"Yes of course," said Benio.

"Then why can't you just say her name?" asked Rikuto.

"It's more charming to refer to her for what she is," said Benio.

"Whatever," said Rikuto.

"Please child, try to stay in character. You're supposed to be terrified!" said Benio.

"That's no problem for Sanyu," said Tomi looking over at his sister who was clenching his sleeve tight.

"Um excuse me," he called down, "Can we come down off of here until Haruhi comes? Our sister has a problem with open high places."

"Nonsense she's doing fine," said Benio.

"No she's not," said Tomi.

"Yes she is," said Benio.

"No, she's not," said Tomi.

"I say she is!" shouted Benio, startling the three children. "A true maiden confronts her fears head on! Her being up there will help her build character!"

"Does that character not talk or something them?" asked Rikuto since his sister was too scared to really say anything.

"Your sister will be fine. You all will. You just have to stay up there for rehearsal. You'll have to be up there for the play anyway," said Benio.

"But we've told you, we don't want to be in your stupid play! It sounds dumb!" said Rikuto.

"Yeah, who wants to see a play about our building burning down?" asked Tomi.

"Oh you small men, you have no clue when it comes to the theater," said Benio, "Now then, from the top."

"Um excuse me Lady Benibara," said another girl, "But it seems that your fair young maiden has arrived."

"She has, wonderful, show her in!" said Benio.

A few minutes later Haruhi ran into the auditorium.

"MAIDEN!" shouted Benio as she and her two friends quickly surrounded her.

"I only came for the kids. Where are they?" asked Haruhi.

"Up there of course," said Chizuru pointing to the plat form. Haruhi quickly ran up on to the stage.

"Are you three okay?" she called out to them.

"Yeah, except for Sanyu. She's scared speechless," said Rikuto.

"Sanyu, Sanyu, can you hear me?" called out Haruhi. Sanyu timidly poked her head out over the side of the platform only to quickly pull back afraid.

"See?" said Tomi.

"Get them down from there right now!" Haruhi shouted at the Zuka club.

"But maiden that's where they'll have to be for the play," said Benio.

"But we keep telling you, we don't want to be in your play!" said Rikuto.

"Let them down!" said Haruhi.

Meanwhile the other hosts hid behind stage, waiting for the right opportunity to try and make a move at getting the kids.

"Can anyone even seem them?" asked Hikaru.

"It looks like they're on some sort of platform," said Kaoru.

"Don't worry about that, Takashi and I can get them down from that no problem," said Hunny.

"Look, what would it take for you guys to let them down," said Haruhi.

"Well we may not have to rehearse the scene with them if you we were rehearsing a scene just with you," said Benio.

"Huh?" asked Haruhi. "You mean if I agree to be in this stupid play, you'll let the kids down?"

The Zuka Club only smiled.

"Fine, just let them go," said Haruhi.

Benio nodded at a girl who went and pulled a lever, only the platform didn't go down.

"Hey what happen?" asked Rikuto.

"Why are we still up here?" asked Tomi.

The girl tried pulling the lever again but nothing happen.

"What's going on?" asked Benio.

"It appears the lever is jammed Lady Benibara," said the girl.

"WHAT?" shouted Haruhi and the kids.

"But, but I want to get down. I want to get down!" shouted Sanyu as she jumped up.

"Sanyu calm down," said Tomi trying to pull his sister back down.

"But I want to get down! I don't like it here, it's scary up here!" shouted Sanyu moving towards the edge.

"Sanyu watch out!" shouted Rikuto as both he and Tomi lunged at Sanyu to keep her from falling. Instead the poor girl lost her footing and started falling off the platform.

"SANYU!" shouted Haruhi and the boys.

"BUNNY-CUSHION!" Hunny shouted as he ran and threw Usa-Chan under the falling girl, letting her land softly.

"What is one of those pathetic Host Club members doing here?!" shouted Benio.

"Takashi, get the boys!" shouted Hunny. Mori ran and leaped up on the platform and grabbed the two boys off.

"Wow, did you see that!" shouted Rikuto.

"Haruhi, come on, let's get out of here!" shouted Tamaki as he ran onto the stage and grabbed Haruhi's hand, dragging her away. Hunny and Mori followed them with the kids.

"Stop them!" shouted Benio as she and the other Zuka club members ran to the stage. However, just as the club got on to the stage, the curtain came down right on top of them, knocking them all down.

"Get this thing off of us!" shouted Benio.

"Sorry," called out Kaoru.

"We can't figure out which one is the one for up!" called out Hikaru as he and his brother ran after the others.

Benio grunted mad as she and the others finally managed to get out from under the curtain.

"Don't let them get away!" she shouted.

"Excuse me," said Kyoya calmly waling up to her.

"What do you want?!" snapped Benio.

"I just wanted to give you this," said Kyoya handing her a form. "A court order that you are not allowed performing this play under any circumstances."

"What, how dare you interfere with a master piece!" shouted Benio.

"Hmm I'm sure the people from the building would disagree. And you should just consider yourselves lucky. You're not being charge for kidnapping," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Are you three okay?" asked Haruhi once everyone including Kyoya was safely driving away from the school.

"Yeah, those girls were weird," said Rikuto.

"Do you guys seriously go to school in these things every day? That is so cool!" said Tomi.

"Yeah you have awesome friend Haruhi!" said Rikuto.

"Yeah you're right, I do," said Haruhi with a big smile.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When the group arrived back at the hotel, the kids' mother was waiting for them in the hotel lobby.

"Oh thank god!" she said when she saw them walking in. She immediately ran over and hugged them. "I was so scared when the limo just pulled up and took you away! Are you three okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Tomi.

"Those girls we were with were weird," said Rikuto.

"Were they really from Lobelia?" asked Mrs. Masaru. The three kids nodded.

"Good lord," said Mrs. Masaru. She looked up at the host club.

"Thank you for getting them back here and for calling me and telling where they were," she said.

"Huh?" asked the group.

"One of you, Kyoya was it, Kyoya Ohtori? He called and told me where the kids were," said Mrs. Masaru.

Everyone turned and looked at Kyoya.

"It's only natural that we should call their mother and let her know where her children are, and let her know we were going to bring them back to her," said Kyoya.

"Yeah and those girls are lucky I'm not pressing charges. I agreed I wouldn't as long as they don't do that stupid play!" said Mrs. Masaru. "I still don't get why the kidnapped them in the first place." Haruhi sighed.

"That would be my fault," she said. "Those girls kind of wanted me to be in their play so they wanted to use the kids to get me to do it."

"Oh, that's awful, what kind of school is that place?" asked Mrs. Masaru.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Masaru," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi I don't blame you for what happen. If any thing I should be apologizing to you. This is twice now you've had to save my kids!" said Mrs. Masaru.

"And I do again in a heart beat," said Haruhi smiling at the kids who all smiled back.

"Yeah, well let's just hope you never have to again!" said Mrs. Masaru.

"Well see you kids later okay," said Haruhi waving good-by.

"Haruhi wait," called out the kids as they all ran over and gave her a hug one at a time. When Sanyu came and gave her a hug, Haruhi heard her whisper, "I'm wish I was as brave as you Haruhi."

"What, what do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"I almost got hurt and had to be saved again because I wasn't brave," said Sanyu with a frown.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry about it. I'm not brave all the time," said Haruhi.

"Brave enough not to get scared about being a little high up," said Sanyu. Haruhi smiled at her.

"Don't worry, sometimes it just takes some time to get over your fear, trust me I know," said Haruhi. "Haven't you ever wondered why you never see me during a thunder storm?"

Sanyu looked up at her shocked at her.

"Really, you're afraid of thunderstorms?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's my little weakness," said Haruhi. "So don't you ever be ashamed about being scared okay?"

Sanyu smiled at Haruhi and hugged her.

"You're still my hero Haruhi," she said.

"Mine too!" said Tomi.

"And mine!" said Rikuto. Haruhi couldn't help but smiled with pride at that.

"Thanks, you kids take it easy okay. I'll hopefully see you soon," she said as she and the guys turned and left.

* * *

"Well, sorry we had to cancel the club activities to save the kids today guys," said Haruhi as they drove.

"Well I'm sure they'll understand once we tell them why we had to cancel. In fact after tomorrow you'll probably have your request count rise even higher once they realize you're a hero again Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Do you think they'd still be impress with me being a "hero" if they knew I was a girl?" asked Haruhi. Everyone looked at her.

"Oh still thinking about that are you?" asked Kyoya.

"What, thinking about what?" asked Tamaki.

"I just, all these girls are being so kind and helpful to me and I can't help but wonder if it's because they all still think I'm a guy. So I've just been thinking that maybe it's time I was completely honest and told them the truth," said Haruhi.

The guys all looked at each other.

"Well it's not like you still have to pay a debt to us any more, so you do have every right to tell the truth if you'd want to," said Tamaki.

"You serious Boss?" asked the twins.

"Of course, it'll also mean that Haruhi will finally be able wear dress again!" said Tamaki.

"And let all the other guys know she's really a girl?" asked the twins. Tamaki screamed.

"No, no, out of the question, we're in too deep now to let everyone know you're a girl!" he said.

"Sempi, I don't want to go all though high school lying to everyone about my gender and you just said that if I want to tell I have a right too," said Haruhi.

"No, no you don't!" said Tamaki. "Mother, there has to be more to Haruhi's debt right?!"

"Hmm, no she's completely debt free and even if she wasn't, the rate she's being requested she'll pay it back quite easily," said Kyoya.

"No, no I won't allow it, I don't want you to expose yourself as a girl and have all those nasty boys chasing after you like that!" said Tamaki.

"Like you have room to talk," said the twins.

"What did you just say?!" said Tamaki.

"I don't mind if you want to tell everyone Haru-Chan," said Hunny smiling at her. "I'd love to see wearing a dress; you're so cute in it!"

"Hmm, thanks Hunny-Sempi," said Haruhi smiling back at him. "Of course the only question is how and when do I do it?"

The limo got very quiet suddenly.

"You're really serious about this?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes, yes I am," said Haruhi.

"We'll figure it out," said Kyoya.

Just then a loud whimper began to fill the limo.

"Sempi?" said Haruhi looking over at Tamaki. Tamaki kept on whimpering all the way back to his house.

When they got there Tamaki immediately ran to his room to pout.

"Sempi, Tamaki," called out Haruhi running after him. She found him on his bed in is normal rejection pose. "What's wrong, you said so yourself you'd want to see me in a dress."

"I know but, but I don't want to have to fight for you!" he said.

"What makes you think you'll have to fight for me?" asked Haruhi.

"You start to wear a dress, then every boy in the school will see just how cute you are, and many will try and steal you away!" said Tamaki. Haruhi sighed and sat down next to him.

"And just what makes you think I'd let them steal me from you?" she asked him. Tamaki looked up at her and Haruhi smiled at him.

"I mean, even if I don't tell people the truth, everyone knows there's something special between us, and that's not going to change if I tell or not. I don't care what any guy may try and do. I want to see where this relationship between us goes first before I even think about trying to see another guy," said Haruhi. Tamaki eyes grew wide.

"Really?" he asked. Haruhi nodded. "Oh thank you Haruhi!" Tamaki quickly hugged her.

"Tamaki, not so tight!" said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"I said not so, whoa!" Haruhi shouted as she fell down on to the bed with Tamaki on top of her.

"Oops, sorry," said Tamaki as he went and started to push himself off.

"Haruhi, you're not in there are you?" they both suddenly heard Ranka call out from outside the room. He walked in to see Tamaki on top of Haruhi.

'Oh-no, not again!" thought Tamaki.

"Dad, don't get mad, it's not what it looks like!" said Haruhi as she pushed Tamaki off of her and sat up.

"Oh really, because what it looked like was that this pervert was trying to take advantage of you again!" said Ranka.

"No Dad!" said Haruhi as she stood up. "I was talking to him and when he gave me a hug he was too tight and it caused us to fall over. He was just about to get off of me when you walk in!"

Ranka eyed his daughter.

"Seriously dear?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes Dad seriously," said Haruhi annoyed. "You know if you were to take the time to get to know Tamaki more you'd understand that he was nice guy and would never do anything like what it is you keep thinking he's doing!" Ranka was surprise by that comment. "Seriously Dad, Tamaki and I are starting to get a little serious; I can't say that it'll eventually lead to marriage…"

"We can always hope!" said Tamaki. Both Ranka and Haruhi looked over at him, making him clam up.

"But," said Haruhi looking back at her dad, "We are getting serious about being at least boyfriend and girlfriend so you should really at least try and get along and maybe get to know each other better!" she thought about it for a moment. "I know, I'll make you both a nice dinner tomorrow and you will both sit down together to eat it and you will talk and try to get along!" Ranka looked over at Tamaki and then at Haruhi.

"All right, I will for your sake, but I can't promise any thing!" he said.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The room was utterly silent and still. You wouldn't even know there were people in there if you didn't see them. Ranka calmly sat and ate his food like it was nothing. Tamaki timidly ate, almost too afraid to say anything or do anything other than eat. The clock outside in the hall could be heard outside ticking away the seconds.

"Geeze could it be any more tense?" whispered Hikaru from the kitchen.

"I know, just watching it is making me feel uncomfortable," said Hunny.

"I actually feel sorry the boss," said Kaoru.

"Are you guys just going to spy on them through the door or are you going to come eat your food? It's getting cold," said Haruhi who was sitting at the big kitchen island with Kyoya who working on his laptop rather than eat, "You too Kyoya Sempi."

"I'll eat in time. I'm trying to find a nice easy way for you to tell everyone that you're a girl. That is if you still insist on doing so," said Kyoya.

"Yes I still want to," said Haruhi.

The other four all looked over at her.

"You still serious?" asked the twins.

"Yes," said Haruhi, "I don't want to go through high school lying, especially since everyone's being so nice to me. And I still don't owe anything do I?"

"No," said Kyoya.

"Don't you think some people are going get mad at you?" asked Hikaru.

"Well yeah, I assume that. But that's just something that I'll have to deal with," said Haruhi. "Now will you guys all come and eat your food all ready? You guys begged and begged me to let you come over tonight so I could cook dinner for you too!"

"Sorry, but this is really intresting," said the twins looking back out through the door.

* * *

"Mmm, my Haruhi is such a great cook," said Ranka happily as he ate his meal.

"Yes, I could eat her cooking all day," said Tamaki.

"Are trying to hint at something?" asked Ranka.

"Uh no, just that I really like Haruhi's cooking," said Tamaki.

"Hmm," murmured Ranka.

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, _

"Tell me Tamaki, what else that you like about my Haruhi?" asked Ranka.

"Well I like the way she can act so natural about everything and how easily it seems she can adapt to anything. I also like how kind, caring, thoughtful and considerate she can be to almost anyone," said Tamaki. Ranka gave off a happy sigh.

"That does sound like my precious little girl," he said happily, "Just like my precious Kotoko."

"I think your wife was a very lucky woman," said Tamaki.

"Is that some sort of lame attempt to kiss up?" asked Ranka.

Tamaki slouched in his chair.

"You know what the sad thing, something tells me Kotoko would have actually liked you Tamaki," said Ranka.

"Really, you think so?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, she would have seen what a nice boy you are, and would have admired that about you," said Ranka grudgingly.

"Really, you think I'm nice?" asked Tamaki eagerly.

"Yes," said Ranka annoyed.

Tamaki began to beam with pride.

"But that's not to say that there are some things about you I don't like," said Ranka, ruining Tamaki's good mood.

* * *

"Oh man," said Hikaru.

"He was so close that time," said Kaoru.

"Guys, stop spying on them and come and eat," said Haruhi. "Don't let the food go to waist. Do you know how long it took me to cook all of this for all of you?"

"We will in just a second," insisted the twins. Haruhi groaned.

"If you guys wanted to come over just to spy, you could have said so and not make me go through all of the trouble of making all this extra food!" she said.

"But if we said we wanted to come over to spy, then you wouldn't have let us come over," said the twins.

"Yeah and in either case I sill wouldn't have make so much extra food and have it go to waist!" said Haruhi.

"You guys are missing out on a pretty good meal," said Kyoya, who was reaching over and eating stuff off his plate while still working on his lap top.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to work on your lap top while you're eating?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't worry, I always have everything backed up," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Oh must you always get so much upset every time you get a little bit insulted?" asked Ranka annoyed. "Honestly learn to take criticism like a man!"

Tamaki slouched further into his chair.

Ranka sighed.

"Would it help if I apologize about what I said? Because I will admit, I do find some things about you very nice," said Ranka.

"Oh really, like what?" asked Tamaki sitting back up.

Ranka gave off another sigh.

'I promise I'd try for Haruhi's sake so I guess I don't have a choice,' he thought.

"I like that you're honest, you're brave, you are some what trustworthy and, you probably have one of the biggest hearts I've ever known. And I will forever be grateful to you for saving my daughter's life."

Tamaki smiled at that comment.

"Tamaki, I'll be flat our honest with you," said Ranka. "You are in general a good man, and it's obvious that your feelings for my daughter are pure and true. I have no doubt you'll treat her right as best you can. The one thing that I can't stand about is just that, I never like the idea that someday some man was going to come and take my precious daughter away. And well, you sir are most likely at this point going to be that said man that will take her away. I don't hate you personally. I just hate the idea that you'll someday take Haruhi away," said Ranka.

"Really, you think I'm a nice guy?" asked Tamaki eagerly.

"Of course, only a kind hearted man would open his house to willing and also help the other people at letting them stay at that hotel," said Ranka.

"Oh thank you Ranka!" said Tamaki.

"Let's not get too excited shall we?" said Ranka, making Tamaki clam up. "Also don't you forget, I still consider you my enemy, and I will also always think that as long as there is something going on between you and Haruhi. So even if I do act like a jerk to you sometimes, it's not against you personally. It's against your weird desire to be with my Haruhi. I hope you will understand."

"Yes, I do," said Tamaki.

"Good," said Ranka as he stood and out stretched his hand. Tamaki quickly got up and shook the man's hand.

* * *

"Why does the boss look like he's in pain?" asked Hikaru watching him and Ranka shake hands.

"I guess he doesn't have too strong of a hand shake," said Kaoru.

"What," said Haruhi as she got up and walked over to the door to see Tamaki and Ranka shaking hands and Tamaki looking a little like he was in pain.

"Oh Dad," said Haruhi.

"You should know, he told the boss he likes him as a man. He just has a problem with you two being together like he would if you were with any man," said the twins.

"He did?" said Haruhi. That thought made her smile. "Good, at least they have that going. Now will you guys finally come and eat?" She grabbed the twins by their ears and dragged them to the island. Hunny and Mori quickly walked over to the island too and sat down.

"Eat!" ordered Haruhi. The four of them quickly oblige as they gobbled down their food, soon moaning in pleasure at the taste.

"This is awesome!" said Hikaru.

"Haru-Chan you're amazing when it comes to cooking!" said Hunny beaming, "Did you get us something for dessert, say something sweet?"

"Yes of course I did," said Haruhi, "But you'll have to wait until dinner's done before you get it, understand?"

"That's a weird rule. Is that some sort of commoner's rule?" asked Hunny.

"Just eat your dinner. The sooner it's done, the sooner you get the sweet," said Haruhi rubbing her head.

She blinked and next thing she knew, Hunny's plate was completely empty!

"Ready for that sweet now Haru-Chan," he said smiling brightly.

"Uh sure," said Haruhi as she walked over to the fridge and got out the cake she had gotten at the store.

* * *

A little while later Haruhi poked her head into the dining room and immediately felt that the air in the room was a lot less tense. Both her dad and Tamaki where still sitting at the table, only they both seemed to be doing a little bit better.

"How's it going in here?" she asked.

"Oh Haruhi, your meal was absolutely delicious!" said Ranka and Tamaki at the same time.

"Thanks, would you guys like some desert? I was able to save two pieces for cake before Hunny-Sempi could eat the entire one I got at the store," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so sweet!" said Tamaki.

"My sweet little girl!" said Ranka with pride.

"So I take it you two are getting along okay now?" asked Haruhi.

"Well yes and no," said Ranka.

Haruhi groaned.

"What is it Dad?" she asked.

"I still don't like him because he and you are getting so serious. But at least now we have an understanding and he knows I don't hate him personally," said Ranka.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that Dad," said Haruhi with a smile.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi, I have a suggestion for you about when and where you could tell everyone the truth if you're interested," said Kyoya the next day the club's guest had all left.

"Yeah, what did you have in mind Kyoya-Sempi?" asked Haruhi.

"Well as you know, it about two day's time we will finally be holding the assembly honoring you saving the children and it's expected that you give a speech," said Kyoya.

"What, no one told me I have to make a speech! What is wrong with the communication with this school!" said Haruhi.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of making a speech in front of people? That's something you're going to have to do if you plan to be a lawyer," said Kyoya.

"I'm well aware of the Kyoya-Sempi. It's just that no one told me I'd have to make a speech!" said Haruhi.

"Well why would you make a speech? It is an assembly honoring you isn't it?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh never mind. I'll just have to somehow, someway come up with one in two days," said Haruhi.

"Well that's where my suggestion comes in," said Kyoya. "If you're interested, I will gladly write your speech for you, and in the process, add in something about you finally revealing that you're actually a girl."

"Really, you do that for me Sempi?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course," said Kyoya.

"Well thanks, would be," Then a thought accrued to Haruhi. "Hey wait a minute, just what are you going to charge me for this?" she asked.

"Don't worry, you've all ready paid for it with the time you've spent with your guest today and for the past two days," said Kyoya.

'Just as I thought!' thought Haruhi.

"Thanks then, I'll just go ahead and let you write for me then," said Haruhi. "Just make sure to use words I can actually say."

"Of course, I am very fluent in commoner speech," said Kyoya.

'Damn these rich bastard,' thought Haruhi as she walked out of the doors.

"So you still pretty serious about reveling your gender huh?" asked a voice. Haruhi jumped as she looked over to Hikaru leaning up against the wall alone holding a book in his hand.

"Hikaru, I thought you had gone home all ready," said Haruhi.

"I was, until I realized I left one of my books here and then I heard you and Kyoya-Sempi talking about you still telling everyone the truth," said Hikaru. "Are you really sure about this? Don't you think you'll get into some sort of trouble doing this?"

"Not too much. The chairman knows about it and doesn't seem to have a problem with it," said Haruhi as she walked down the hall with Hikaru.

"That's not what I mean. Some of these girls really like you as a boy, and don't you think a lot are going to be hurt or mad when they find out you're really not?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes, I don't want to hurt them, but at the same time, I'm hurting them more with all this pretending to be a guy, leading them on like that," said Haruhi.

She heard Hikaru give off a sigh.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just that, I guess with you pretending to be guy and only the six of us knowing, it made me feel like we were really close because we had special secret that only the seven of us knew. And it made me feel like you, me and Kaoru were especially close because we're all in the same class together and around each other more than the rest," said Hikaru.

"So you think that if everyone knows the truth, we won't be close any more?" asked Haruhi.

"Well at least not as much," said Hikaru.

Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's hand affectingly.

"Hikaru, nothing is going to change how close and special I feel towards the six of you, nothing could. I'd like to think that no matter what happens, everyone knows we're all really good friends and that nothing will change that ever," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, you're right," said Hikaru. "I think I'm also just concern about what some people might say or do to you once they find out the truth."

"I'll be okay, if I can handle you guys then I can handle a lot of things," said Haruhi. "And even if people pick on me, you'll be there for me won't you, you and Kaoru?"

"Hell yeah, anyone's mean to you, they won't get away with it!" said Hikaru. Haruhi smiled.

"See, even if it might get a little scary, I knew I'd have you guys for support, just like you've been doing," she said giving Hikaru a surprise hug.

Hikaru stood there shock at the sudden hug, but quickly recovered and hugged her back tight.

* * *

When Haruhi got home later, she was quickly bombarded by her father.

"Haruhi, look at this!" he said shoving the evening paper into her face.

"What, what is it?" she asked taking the paper from her dad's hands.

On the front page it read **Councilmen Soga Pushes For New Affordable Building Contracts.**

**Councilmen Soga who recently called for the investigations of lower income apartment building following the devastating fire that destroyed the home of one of his own son's school friends is pushing for an bill that would allow the buildings like the one that was destroyed be able to make upgrades that will be affordable and not make the owners of the buildings have to raise the rent of their tenets. According to the investigation, the main reason the building wasn't up to code was mainly due to cost. It appears that the owners of the building couldn't afford to upgrade the building unless they chose to raise the rent of the tents, which would make it a lot harder for some of the tenants to be able to afford to live there.**

**A lot of the people who lived in some of the buildings including the one that was destroyed are on a fixed income and could barely afford to pay the rent as it was.**

**As such, Councilmen Soga has decided to push for a bill that would give such housing complexes a better chance at keeping their building up to code for a lot cheaper of a price.**

"**I understand why they couldn't upgrade like they should, and they should be given resources to be allowed to do so without hurting the people finically and at the same time let them live in a safe environment. So it's only fair we give them an option to be able to afford to do so without it costing anyone too much," said Soga. Councilmen Soga's bill would give lower income building like apartment complexes a way to afford to upgrade if most of their tenants fall under a certain income, which would not cost much of a raise in income for the same people.**

**Already the bill is also getting some support from other Councilmen and appears to be in favor of passing. Whether it does or not will be decided soon. In the mean time, student's from Ouran Academy are still pulling their recourses together to help get the destroyed building up again to help give the people back their homes.**

"So that's why the building wasn't up to code? The land lord was trying to help keep so some of the people could still live there?" asked Haruhi. He father nodded.

"We fall under that category too Haruhi. I know we couldn't afford a raise to our rent with my salary," said Ranka. "I often had talks with the Land Lord about it, how worried he was about whether or not he could keep the building's matinees up and not raise the rent to cover it. I hope this bill does pass. It'll help him out a lot!"

"Yeah, that will be nice, and it's nice to know he wasn't just being negligent about the building's upkeep," said Haruhi.

"Oh no, far from it," said Ranka. "And even still, with the building now under construction to be re-built, it will surely be up to code now."

Haruhi thought about that for a moment. A few days ago, everyone from the building had voted on and selected who they wanted to help rebuild the building and who they wanted to help refurnish it and stuff. The idea of getting their home back was nice, but at the back of Haruhi's mind, she was a little upset about it.

No matter what they did to the new apartment, it would never be the same one she had lived in her whole life, the same one she had once lived in with her mother. Haruhi gave off a sigh.

"Haruhi is something wrong?" asked Ranka.

"Oh no, I'm just going to go upstairs to my room for a moment," said Haruhi as she walked up to her room and silently shut the door. She flopped down onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

'I'm torn Mom,' she thought. 'I want to go home. I don't want to stay here and be a burden to everyone. Dad and I are just guests here. But at the same time, going home will just remind me that anything I still had of you is gone, forever. Not to mention it's still a little scary going back there because it reminds me about what happen, how me and the Masaru kids almost died.'

"Haruhi, you're not doing your homework alone are you? Weren't we going to do that together?" asked Tamaki walking into the room

"We were, I just wanted to be alone for a little bit that's all," said Haruhi as she sat up.

"Is everything all right?" asked Tamaki.

"It's nothing," said Haruhi.

"Are you having second thoughts about reviling your gender?" asked Tamaki hopefully.

"No!" said Haruhi firmly. Tamaki pouted.

"I was just thinking about how weird it'll be once Dad and I get to go home. It won't be the same home, we lost. Even if they can get it to look like it, it still won't be the same," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, that's true," said Tamaki as he sat down on the bed next to her. "I know how that feels. When I first came here, I knew it wasn't nearly going to be the same as the house I lived in in France. Even when I first came here, it was all western decor, but it still didn't feel quite like home. But I eventually came to love and accept it as such. Granted it took a little while, but now it's hard to imagine living any place else really."

"Hmm, that's true, but it's not just the objects. It's just that whenever I was in my apartment, there were times I felt a strong connecting to my mother there. I'm just not sure I'll ever feel that again," said Haruhi. She felt Tamaki's hand on hers. She looked up at him and saw he was smiling at him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Haruhi. That is something really sad to think about. However something tells me that no matter where you are, you'll always have a connection with your mother. She's always going to be near you," he said. Haruhi smiled at that thought.

"Thank you Tamaki, for making me feel a little better," said Haruhi as she moved over to lean close up against him. Tamaki happily put his arm around her and squeezed her tight. Ranka stood outside the room watching them, a little bit mad about seeing Tamaki with his arm around his daughter. At the same time, he felt good that at least Tamaki had managed to cheer her up.

'As far as enemies go, at least he's a sweet one,' thought Ranka.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

'Good grief, are you seeing this from Heaven Mom?' Haruhi thought as she poked her head out into the auditorium to the day of the assembly. It was filled packed with not only the students but a lot of their parents as well. There were even film and news crews out there.

'I guess I realized that what I did was special but I didn't think it would get this much attention!' she thought.

"Haruhi,"

Haruhi looked over to see the Masaru family walking over to her. The three kids quickly ran up and hugged her.

"You guys came?" asked Haruhi in surprise.

"We were given a special invitation to come. They even have seats reserved for all of us in the front row," said Mrs. Masaru.

"And they even sent a freaking limo to come get us!" said Mr. Masaru.

"We just wanted to get a chance to say to you before everything got started," said Mrs. Masaru.

"Well thanks; it's great you all were able to make it. It'll be nice to see some familiar facers in the crowd besides my dad's," said Haruhi, hugging the kids back tight.

"We'll try to come see you when this is all over, during the party," said Mrs. Masaru as she and her husband pulled the kids away from Haruhi and back out the way they came.

"Can't wait, looking forward to it," said Haruhi. She took a deep breath and looked back towards the stage, clenching the cue cards Kyoya had given her in her hand.

"Are you all right Haruhi?" asked Tamaki who was standing nearby.

"Just a little bit nervous," said Haruhi. She felt Tamaki taking her hand and squeezing it tight.

"It'll be okay, you'll be just fine," he said. Just then they heard movement from the stage and saw Tamaki's father moving up to the podium.

"Thank you everyone for coming today," he said. "We all know why we are here, to honor two real live heroes. These two people risked their lives to save the lives of others, something that take great courage and strength. But before we bring them out, I would also like to take this opportunity to honor some other heroes. These men and women too were willing to risk their lives to save another. They do it every day; it's a part of their job. We sometime forget just how important these people are in our lives. So please help in honoring the firefighters, police officers and paramedics that were also there that day when this awful event accrued and were also able to help protect and serve the people that day." The auditorium erupted in applauses as many firefights, police officers and paramedics walked onto the stage from the other side. Haruhi could even see the three paramedics that had been with her on the way to the hospital. The fire chief shook Mr. Suoh's hand before walking up to the podium himself.

"Thank you very much," he said. "We were really surprised when we heard we'd be given a special honor today. In way we are honored everyday when we know we are able to help keep people like you safe and happy." The audience one again clapped loudly.

"Yes, it's people like you that do make us safe everyday," said Mr. Suoh as he walked back up to the podium. "And as such to show our gratitude to all of you, I would personally like to donate $1,000,000.00 dollars to your fire station and police station to help you continue to helping and protecting everyone." The audience one again clapped.

"I'd offer to do the same for the hospital, but my friend Yoshio Ohtori all ready has that pretty well covered," added Mr. Suoh nodding at Mr. Ohtori who was sitting in the front row near Kyoya. The audience gave off a small chuckle before applauding again as several other people on the stage shook Mr. Suoh's hand and then walked off.

"Now then, we now come to the main part of this assembly, to honor the two brave students or Ouran Academy. The first we are here to honor, willing raced into the fire to save his good friend's life when this person had all ready risked his life to save other lives. My own son, Tamaki Suoh," said the chairman as he and all the other audience members applauded loudly.

"Good luck Sempi," whispered Haruhi as Tamaki walked on the stage and stood at the podium.

"Thank you very much for your praise. I can't really tell how much thought I actually put into my action that day," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki, that's how you think pretty much every day," said his father into the mike, making the audience laugh. The twins could be heard laughing the loudest of all. Tamaki groaned.

"Anyway," he said through clench teeth. "I care about my friends, all my friends," ne nodded to the other host club members who were all in the front row, "very much. If any of them were in danger like that, I'd do anything in my power to help them even at the risk of my own life. Our friends are the people we choose to want to have in our lives, and I feel lucky that I have friends like the other members of my host club in my life. Friends that'd I would gladly lay down my life for."

There was a short pause before the auditorium erupted with the sound of clapping. Several whistles where heard and even some sniffles. Tamaki could feel his father patting him on the back.

"Well said son, well said," he said with pride. Tamaki smiled and quickly took a seat on the stage.

"Now of course, Tamaki wasn't the only one who risked his life that day. The next person we are here to honor was willing to risk his life to save the lives of three people, and just any people. Three small children that would have been easily consumed by the fire had it not have been for this brave person, who could have easily made a break for it and try to save his own life. Instead he chose to stick around and help get these kids out of the fire. Please help in welcoming and honoring, Haruhi Fujioka!"

The applause from the audience almost sounded like thunder as Haruhi made her way out on to the stage and up to the podium. She looked out onto the huge crowd of people, some of which she couldn't even see they were so far back. Haruhi gulped.

"Th, thank you all very much for your applause," she said timidly into the mike. "I've know the Masaru children for many years, even since they were babies. When I saw they were in trouble that day, there was no way I'd ever leave them alone like that. I did what any human being would have done in my place, and even if it put myself in danger, I'd do it again in a hear beat!" The audience clapped loudly again.

"Um I would also like to take this opportunity to thank everyone that has been helpful and supportive to me, my father and all the other tenets in my building from offering to help with rebuilding our home to refurnishing it and giving us the basic needs we'll need for it. I cannot thank you enough for that," said Haruhi. A huge squeal could be heard by several different girls.

"We love you Haruhi!" a bunch shouted. Haruhi sighed.

"This is why I only think it's fair that I say this. When I first came to Ouran, I wasn't able to afford a real uniform and I had no real desire to really make myself look fancy. I never thought that looks were important. What mattered was what was on the inside. As such, the day I walked into the host club and broke their vase, based on my appearance they offered to let me pay off my debt by being a host as well, mainly because they assumed I was a boy because of my looks. I went along with it mainly because I wanted to pay off my debt the honest way, like how my parents had taught me. But the truth is, I, Haruhi Fujioka am in face a girl. I am really sorry to have led all of you on, especially after all of you have been extremely kind and helpful to me in my time of need. But the truth is I am really a girl and I no longer wish to lie, especially since my debt with the host club is now completely gone. I know many of you are now probably angry with me, but I hope you will someday come to understand and forgive me for what I did."

A big hush came over the crowd, for a while there was no sound, until finally Mr. Suoh came stood from his seat and applauded.

"Thank Miss Fujioka, that had to have taken about as much courage as when you saved those children," he said patting her on the back.

"Yeah!" shouted the twins as they stood up from their seats clapping as well.

"You really are brave Haru-Chan!" cheered Hunny jumping up, followed by Mori and Kyoya who also clapped loudly for her. Soon more clapping could be heard, and then more and more until finally, the whole auditorium was filled with the sound of clapping and cheering, and everyone was standing up from their seats. Haruhi looked out on to the audience amazed.

She couldn't help but smile as she leaned into the mike and muttered, "Thank you." The audience clapped and cheered even louder.

"Well done Haruhi, well done," said the chairman as he led her away from the podium and off the stage.

* * *

As Haruhi was about to walk out the stage door, she was surprise to see that a huge crowd of girls where all ready there waiting for her.

"Oh uh, hello ladies," she said.

"So you willing lied to everyone, including us, so you could pay off your debt honestly?" asked one of the girls.

"Yes I did, and I'm sorry for that, ladies," said Haruhi.

"But yet you also willing told us the truth like that?" asked another girl.

"Yes I couldn't lie to you any more. Not after all the kindness you've shown me from visiting me in the hospital, to offering to help make me a lunch every day to even helping to get my house re-built. I couldn't stand it anymore," said Haruhi. The girls all scream with delight!

"Haruhi you're absolutely amazing!" they all shouted.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"I hope this doesn't mean you won't at least offer to be a part being a part of the host club Haruhi," said one of the other girls.

"I have no trouble if you want to pretend to be a boy and entertain us, I love just talking to you!" said another.

"You don't even have to pretend to be a boy. I'd love just to get to sit with you and talk with you!" shouted a different girl. Haruhi was shocked.

"Really, you'd still want to sit with me at the host club even if I'm not boy?" she asked.

"Yes please say you'll still be a member of the host club Haruhi!" pleaded the girls.

"Uh sure, I like being in the host club and getting to talk to you every day," said Haruhi.

The girls screamed so loud that Haruhi was sure she felt the room shake.

"Haruhi you're the most amazing person in the world!" they shouted.

"Seriously what is wrong with you girls!" shouted Haruhi.

"What do you mean Haruhi?" asked the girls. Haruhi shook her head.

"Never mind, you girls are just fine the way you are," she said.

When the girls screamed again, Haruhi was sure she felt something fall on her head from the ceiling.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

It took Haruhi and Tamaki a long while before they were able to meet back up with their friends.

"Haru-Chan you were great!" shouted Hunny as he leaped up and hugged her.

"Uh thanks Hunny-Sempi," said Haruhi. "So I guess we should all get to the party huh?"

"Not so fast," said the twins with their devil smiles.

'Uh-oh,' thought Haruhi as she saw the twins hold up a brand new pink color dress.

"What is that for?" she asked scared.

"It's your dress for the party. Everyone's going to be wearing formal clothes to it, and since you've just revealed yourself to be a girl, you should wear this dress," said Hikaru.

Haruhi groaned.

"Hey you're a girl again, so you should dress like one," said Kaoru.

"Fine, I'll go change. I'll meet you guys at the party," said Haruhi taking the dress and heading towards the nearest bathroom. When she stepped out, a few other girls and older women were all ready there fixing their make-up and hair. Everyone stopped and looked at Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you look so cute as a girl!" said one the girls.

"It's so hard to believe you can pass so easily for a boy," said one of the women.

"Uh thanks," said Haruhi as she headed to the door.

"Wait Haruhi," called out a girl, "Aren't you going to apply some makeup?"

"Makeup?" asked Haruhi.

"You don't have to pretend to be a boy any more. You should get to look pretty!" said an older woman grabbing Haruhi's arm and dragging her back over to the mirror. A short while later Haruhi looked into the mirror and was actually impressed at how nice she looked with the make-up on.

"Thank you very much," said Haruhi. The girls all beamed and the women smiled with pride.

"By the way Haruhi, did I mention my son is the sole heir to our family's fortune?" asked one of the ladies.

"My son's the sole heir too," said another.

"So is mine," said another woman, "And he's close to your age!"

"Thanks a lot; I'll keep that in mind. I should go catch up with my friends," said Haruhi as she quickly ran to the door.

She walked out into the courtyard where many people where standing around and socializing, including the firefighters, police and paramedics. There was also a dance area where lots of people where formally dancing.

"Hey Fujioka," said boy walking up to her.

Several other boys were walking up to her too.

"You look hot in that dress," said one of the other boys.

"Yeah, you're a lot cuter as girl," said another boy.

"It's too bad you were keeping it a secret all this time. I like seeing you dress like this," said a different boy.

"Uh thanks," said Haruhi.

"So Haruhi, would you like to dance?" asked a boy offering her his hand.

"No, she wants to dance with me," said another boy, shoving the first boy off to the side and offering Haruhi his hand.

"No way, why would she want to dance with a loser like you," said another boy shoving the second boy over. "I would be honored to dance with you Miss Fujioka. My family is filled with some of the best dancers in all of Japan.

"Uh well, I um," Haruhi sputtered.

Just then everyone heard a huge grunt as they all looked up to see Mori standing behind all the boys. He quickly shoved all the boys aside and offered Haruhi his hand. Haruhi quickly took it and let Mori lead her away, back over to her friends.

"We should have known," said Hikaru glaring at the big group of boys who were all sulking away.

"We finally get a chance to let Haruhi look pretty and all those losers try and steal her away!" said Kaoru.

Just then another song started.

"Haru-Chan, come dance with me!" said Hunny grabbing Haruhi's arm and dragging her to the dance floor.

"This seems like déjà vu," said Haruhi as she and Hunny twirled around.

"Why do you say that Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Oh just a weird feeling," said Haruhi as she suddenly found herself being twirled around and cough up in Mori's arms and began to dance with him as well.

'Yeah this is defiantly déjà vu,' she thought as the two of them danced.

Next thing she knew, she was dancing with Kaoru.

"So what did you think of the dress Haruhi?" he asked.

"It's nice, but you didn't have to get me a new one!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi how long have you know us?" asked Kaoru as he spun her around and let her go off to Hikaru, only this time he didn't have a cast and was able to hold Haruhi close to him as the two of them danced.

"So far I seem to be doing pretty well as a girl huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah I guess," said Hikaru. "It's not fair that now everyone else wants to play with our favorite toy though."

"Don't worry Hikaru. You guys will always be the first ones that get to "play" with me," said Haruhi. Hikaru laughed as he let her go, not before he gave her quick kiss on the check.

"You'll always be my favorite Haruhi," he whispered.

"Hmm, thanks Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"So Haruhi, would you like to dance with me?" asked Tamaki.

"Well yeah but," Haruhi said when she suddenly found herself dancing with Kyoya instead.

"I knew it," said Haruhi as the two of them danced and Tamaki watched them mad.

"Thank you Kyoya-Sempi, your speech was real good," said Haruhi.

"Hmm it was no problem," said Kyoya.

"Are you sure you're not billing me for it?" asked Haruhi.

"I told you you've all ready paid it off," said Kyoya.

"Yeah with my time with my guests," said Haruhi.

"That and all the sales that we're making right now as we speak of people buying copies of your speech video," said Kyoya.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"A lot people absolutely enjoyed the speech," said Kyoya.

"Yeah I bet they did like _your_ speech," said Haruhi.

"Well time's up," said Kyoya as he twirled her around and sent back towards Tamaki. Both smiled brightly and began to dance together happily.

Haruhi could feel herself relax fully in Tamaki's arms.

"Well, looks like it no wonder that Suoh kept Fujioka's gender a secret," called out a boy.

Tamaki looked over at him.

"He wanted to hog Fujioka all to yourself," said another.

"That's not true, he kept it a secret so that I could pay off my debt the honest way!" said Haruhi, as she and Tamaki stopped dancing, "The fact that we started to like each other is totally irrelevant."

"Oh so you really do like each huh?" asked one of the boys.

"There are other boys going to school with you, you know," said another boy.

"Maybe so, but that still doesn't change the fact that I like Tamaki-Sempi and all I want to do right now is try and see where my relationship goes with him!" said Haruhi.

"Does that include financially?" asked a boy.

"Of course not Haruhi it's not like that!" said Tamaki as he pulled Haruhi close to him and kissed her. They guys watched with their jaws dropped and the girls all squealed.

"How romantic!" they all shouted.

"I'm going to put a special piece about this in Moe Moe's next addition!" said Renge suddenly appearing next to the other hosts with her pen and pad of paper.

"Hey otaku, think fast," said the twins as they ran at her, knocking her over and making her drop the paper pad and pen. Hikaru tore the paper pad up while Kaoru smashed the pen with his foot.

"Look at what you've done!" said Renge. The twins just smirk at her.

"Looks like it'll be a while before the next issue," they said.

"Yeah and when it does come, I'll make sure to write one about you two dorks!" said Renge as she stormed off.

* * *

As Haruhi walked up to the table with the drinks, she was surprise to see Mrs. Suoh standing there. She turned and actually smiled at Haruhi.

"Uh hello ma'am I didn't realize you were even here," said Haruhi.

"I don't like crowds. I was in my own privet box in the auditorium," she said.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"That was a really brave thing you did my dear. Not too many people could admit something like, especially in front of all those people," said Mrs. Suoh.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"I think that I would like if someday you did marry Tamaki and became a part of our family, even if you're a commoner" said Mrs. Suoh.

"Oh, thank you," said Haruhi.

"And besides, it would be nice to get someone else with a level head in this family," said Mrs. Suoh.

"Haruhi, there you are," said Mrs. Masaru waling up to her with Sanyu. "We saw you dancing with all those cute boys and saw the one kiss you, how romantic!"

"Thanks," said Haruhi. "This is that one's grandmother Shizue Suoh, the head of the Suoh family. These are my neighbors Mrs. Masaru and her daughter Sanyu."

"Hello," said Mrs. Suoh politely. "I take you are the ones that Miss Fujioka help save."

"Yes that's true, we're forever grateful to her for that. So you're also the one that's letting us stay at the hotel? Thank you very much," said Mrs. Masaru.

"Yes everyone there is so kind and it's really nice there," said Sanyu.

Mrs. Suoh smiled at that.

"You're more than welcome. I hope you are able to go home soon," she said.

"So do we, we may like the hotel but it's just not home, no offence," said Mrs. Masaru.

"None taken, I understand fully," said Mrs. Suoh.

"We'll see you later Haruhi, let's go find your dad and brothers shall we?" asked Mrs. Masaru as she and her daughter walked off.

Haruhi looked over a Mrs. Suoh who was still smiling.

"Mrs. Suoh?" she said.

"It's nice to hear a work of praise from someone who doesn't work for you or is trying to get something from you," said Mrs. Suoh, who actually looked like she was about to cry. "I'll admit I've made some big mistakes in my day, but it's nice to see that I still feel good when I help someone out."

Haruhi smiled.

"That sounds like Tamaki," she said.

Mrs. Suoh gave off a sigh.

"Yes, the boy does have one huge heart," she said as a small tear tinkled down her face.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi thumbed through her closet on Saturday, trying to decide on what she should wear on her date with Tamaki. She had so many clothes she didn't know what to pick.

"Hey Haruhi," called out two voices.

Haruhi groaned as she turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing in front of her door with their hands behind their backs.

"You guys better not have what I think you have behind your backs!" she said.

"And what is it that you think we have behind our backs?" asked the twins.

"A new outfit," said Haruhi. Both twins smirked.

"Guys, I haven't even had a chance to wear half of these outfits in this closet!" said Haruhi.

"But this is for a special occasion," said the twins. Haruhi groaned.

* * *

"So Tamaki, just where are you taking my little girl tonight?" asked Ranka as he and Tamaki stood in the main hallway.

"Just the movie sir and then maybe a nice quiet walk if it's not too late," said Tamaki.

"Good, that better be all the happens," said Ranka.

* * *

"You guys aren't going to come and spy on Tamaki and I while we're on this date, are you?" asked Haruhi as she walked to the stairs followed by the twins.

"We don't even know where you're going on this date," they said.

"We're going to see a movie okay, that's it," said Haruhi.

"Okay, that sounds fine," said the twins. Haruhi didn't see they were smiling their devil smiles.

* * *

"I'm sorry I took so long," said Haruhi walking down the stairs to where her dad and Tamaki were waiting for her. Both looked up and gasped at her, she was wearing a dark purple skirt and top, with a matching flower in her hair.

"Oh Haruhi," said Ranka with tears in his eyes.

"We'll be seeing you Haruhi, you too Boss," called out Hikaru and Kaoru as they ran out of the house to their waiting car.

"Wonder what they meant by that," said Tamaki.

"Who knows, should we go?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," said Tamaki as he gently took Haruhi's hand.

"Remember, NOT too late," called out Ranka as they walked out the door. He grabbed Tamaki's shoulder.

"I'll be counting the hours buddy!" he whispered.

"Yes sir," said Tamaki.

"Have a good time," said Ranka.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki as they drove to the theater.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Tamaki.

"Did my dad say something?" asked Haruhi.

"Just to have a good time," said Tamaki.

Haruhi had a hunch there was more to it then that.

* * *

"So what movie are we seeing?" asked Haruhi once they got the theater.

"This one right here," said Tamaki pointing to a poster.

"A French film?" said Haruhi.

"Is that okay?" asked Tamaki.

"No it's fine. I've just never seen a French film, let alone a movie with subtitles. It sounds nice," said Haruhi.

It's actually a nice story about two young lovers and their journey of getting together," said Tamaki.

"Sounds like quite the treat," said Haruhi as the two of them walked up to the ticket booth.

"Uh two tickets please," said Tamaki.

"Right here sir," said the cashier.

"Thank you, wait, Kyoya?" said Tamaki.

"Please step aside sir, you're holding up the line. Don't make me have to call security," said the cashier.

"Tamaki come on," said Haruhi as she pulled Tamaki into the theater.

"How is it they always know where to find us?" muttered Tamaki.

"What's that?" asked Haruhi as they walked up the snack bar.

"Nothing," said Tamaki, "So what would you like Haruhi?"

"I'm not sure," said Haruhi.

"Maybe you'd like something sweet," said the snack bar clerk.

Both Haruhi and Tamaki looked at him shocked.

"Hunny-Sempi!" they both said.

"I think some of the sweets have honey on them," he said. Tamaki and Haruhi groaned.

"Just one tub of pop corn and two drinks please," said Haruhi.

"Right here," said the clerk smiling brightly, "Enjoy the movie."

"Thanks Hunny-Sempi," said Haruhi as she and Tamaki headed to the entry line. "How do they do this all the time?"

"I've been wondering that myself. You think they have some sort of tracking device or something," said Tamaki. "Or maybe they have magic powers!"

"If they had magic powers why don't they put it to better use?" asked Haruhi as they neared the line to get in.

"Tickets please," said the usher with a deep voice.

"Hello Mori-Sempi," said Haruhi annoyed.

"Enjoy your movie," said the usher tearing the tickets.

Haruhi and Tamaki walked down the hall to their theater. Not too many people where in it so it was quite easy for the two of them to fine seats.

"Well at least it doesn't look like that those two Doppler gangers are here," whispered Tamaki as the light started to dim. Suddenly a big bright light shown out of nowhere in Tamaki's face.

"What's going on here?" asked a voice.

"You aren't trying to do anything funny here sir, are you?" asked another voice.

"How the hell did you two get here so fast?" asked Haruhi.

"It's our job to stop something bad before it happens," said the two ushers as they turned off their flash light.

"Just go away so we can watch the movie," said Haruhi.

"Alright just be aware we do frequent checks," the two ushers as they walked away with smirks on their faces.

"Just go," said Haruhi.

She looked over at Tamaki who was blinking his eyes trying to get adjusted to the light. She took his hand in hers.

"Are you okay there?" she asked.

"Yeah just fine," said Tamaki as the movie started.

It was a beautiful movie and listing to it to in French was actually really nice. Plus it wasn't too hard to read the subtitles. By the time it was done, Haruhi realized she had been holding Tamaki's hand the whole time. She actually didn't want to let go of it as the two stood up and walked towards the door.

* * *

"So did you like the movie?" asked Tamaki as they walked to the door.

"Yes it was nice," said Haruhi. "I actually wouldn't mind getting to watch another one.

"I have several at home. We should watch some tomorrow," said Tamaki.

"I'd like that," said Haruhi. When they got outside, the sun was just then starting to set.

"It looks like it's not too dark out. Would you like to go for a walk?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure," said Haruhi as they walked off.

* * *

"Where are they going?" asked Kaoru as the group watched them from the theater.

"We should follow them!" said Hikaru.

"Hmm no, lets get some time alone," said Kyoya.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny all moaned.

"Do we have to?" asked the twins.

"If you do this, I'll let the two of you pick out the next cos. play theme and that includes what both the boss and Haruhi get's to wear," said Kyoya.

"Really?" said the twin eagerly.

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi walked down the street, not really paying attention to where it was they were going until finally, to their surprise they found themselves in Haruhi's old neighborhood.

"How did we wind up here?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not sure. I guess we ended up here absent mindedly," said Tamaki as they kept walking.

Then suddenly they found themselves standing in front of where Haruhi's old building once stood and the new one was being built.

Haruhi let go of Tamaki's hand and walked over to the fence that stood around the building. The workers were all gone for the day and everything was all quiet and still.

Haruhi looked around at the half built building. Everything was coming along nicely, but at the same time it just didn't look or feel like her old home. Haruhi tried but couldn't fight the tears as they started to come down her face. She knelt down sad.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki as he came and knelt down next to her.

"I'm fine Tamaki, it just hurts a little," said Haruhi.

"I understand fully," said Tamaki throwing his arm around her. He stayed next to Haruhi and watched her cry, letting her get it all out. "You feel a little better?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot Tamaki," said Haruhi hugging Tamaki tight. Tamaki hugged her back just as tight.

"It's okay if you're still feeling upset about your building. It did hold special memories for you. No one said it would be easy. But I'll be here to help you cry or let you scream or however you need to let out how upset you are, I promise," said Tamaki.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she looked up at Tamaki. Both smiled at one another and before they knew it the two of them were kissing again, a nice long passionate kiss. They then turned and looked back at the building.

"I think, I think I'll be ready when the building's all ready," said Haruhi.

"I'll miss you when you're gone," said Tamaki.

"Oh come on, it's not like we won't see each other again once I move back," said Haruhi.

"Still it's nice to get to see you so often," said Tamaki.

"Don't worry Tamaki. Something tells me you and I are going to get to see each other a lot more now that we're starting to become real serious," said Haruhi.

"Oh really, that'd be great!" said Tamaki, catching Haruhi tight up in a big hug.

"Not all of it!" said Haruhi.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

_A few months later…_

As Haruhi walked down the stairs, the staff members that weren't helping her and her dad carry their bags where standing on either side of the main hall trying their best not to look sad.

"Thank you very much for your kindness and helpfulness while we stayed here with you," said Haruhi.

"I'll miss you all so much!" said Ranka fighting tears.

"We'll miss you too Ranka!" said all the staff.

"It was nice having you both here. I hope you'll come and see us again soon," said Shima in her normal calm mode.

"We'd like that too," said Haruhi as she and her dad walked towards the door. Mr. Suoh and his mother where standing them with Tamaki.

"Thank you again for all of your hospitality Mr. Suoh, Madam Suoh," said Haruhi.

"It was no trouble. I'm glad we were able help," said Mr. Suoh, "And here, this is a new welcome home present for you."

"Thank you very much," said Haruhi.

"I hope you'll be happy back at your home Miss Fujioka," said Mrs. Suoh.

"Thank you," said Haruhi smiling.

"Yes thank you for everything," said Ranka.

"I hope I'll get to see each other again soon Ranka," said Mr. Suoh.

"I'd like that," said Ranka giving off a giggle.

"Are you ready for this Haruhi?" asked Tamaki as the two of them walked to the waiting car.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Haruhi.

* * *

When the three of them got to the new building, the other hosts, along with a bunch of other students from school where all ready waiting for them.

"Welcome home Haruhi!" said the students.

"Thank you, thank you all very much indeed," said Haruhi with a big smile.

Haruhi was little bit afraid the build would collapse again due to the girl's screams.

"Haruhi you're a sweet as ever!" said one girl.

"And you look so pretty dressed as a girl!" said a guy.

"Don't be getting any ideas there," said the twins.

"I appreciate you all coming to welcome home, but I would like some quite time to unwind," said Haruhi.

"Yes of course, welcome home again Haruhi," said the students as they all moved aside to let Haruhi by.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"You all are just too sweet," said Ranka as he walked by.

* * *

When Haruhi, her dad and the host club all got to their apartment, they all just stood there for a moment.

"Are you ready for this Haruhi?" asked Ranka as he pulled out his key.

"Yes, go for it Dad," said Haruhi.

Ranka took a deep breath, and unlocked the door. Haruhi could feel Tamaki's hand on her shoulder. She reached around and clenched it as Ranka turned the knob and open the door.

Inside the apartment layout looked the same. The kitchen, the living room, everything was where it was suppose to be. Even the furniture was where it was suppose to be even though it wasn't the exact same. It was a different brand and different color and everything.

Haruhi and Ranka slowly stepped in and looked around.

"It, it looks just like before," said Ranka.

"But at the same time it doesn't," said Haruhi.

Ranka hugged her.

"I know honey I know," he said as he walked into the living room.

"Oh," he said happily, "Come and look at this Haruhi.

Haruhi walked in and saw a new alter all set up for her mother. She couldn't help but feel a little teary eye as she reached into her shoulder bad and pulled out her mother's picture on it.

"Welcome home Mom," she said.

"Oh Ranka," called out a voice.

"Misuzu, what brings you by?" asked Ranka.

"A couple of us guys are having a party down at the bar to celebrate your new home," said Misuzu. "That is unless of course you wanted to take it easy for a little while."

"Well, uh," said Ranka looking at Haruhi.

"It's okay Dad, go see your friends. I'll be fine, the guys are here," said Haruhi.

"Okay, I won't be too long," said Ranka as he and Misuzu happily skipped out.

"So where should we put your bags Haruhi?" asked the twins.

"Probably in mine and my dad's bedrooms," said Haruhi.

Mori walked in with all the bags, dispensing them in the proper rooms.

"Thanks Mori-Sempi," said Haruhi.

"Why don't you guys go wait in the living room. I'll be right there," said Haruhi.

"You going to be okay?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, I just want to get these clothes hung up real fast," said Haruhi.

"You want some help?" asked the twins.

"Not from you," said Haruhi.

Just as she was done, she was surprise to find the outfit she had been wearing the day of the fire.

"I had almost forgotten about this one," she said. Then she noticed something in the pocket.

"Oh my god," she said.

* * *

"I thought they'd make it bigger," said Hunny as the group sat around the new table.

"It's just the right size for the two of them. I'm sure they're happy with it just the way it is," said Tamaki.

Just then they heard the door to Haruhi's room open and all turn to see Haruhi walking out of the room looking shocked holding a piece of paper.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"I can't believe it's still been there this whole time," said Haruhi.

"What is it?" asked Hikaru.

"It's my mother's cookie recipe! The one I was going to make for all of you the day of the fire!" said Haruhi a huge smile on her face.

"Really?" said Tamaki.

Haruhi sighed happily.

"I almost wouldn't mind making a batch, but I'm sure I have the stuff," she said.

"Give it here," said Kyoya pulling out his cell phone.

"What's that other piece of paper Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"It's the recipe to the dinner I was going to make you guys that day too," said Haruhi.

"Let me see it," said Kyoya. "Yes hello, I need you to bring me the follow items…"

* * *

"Are you guys sure you don't mind waiting around while I make all this?" asked Haruhi once she had everything to cook.

"No not at all," said Kaoru.

"Just don't forget to wear your apron," said Hikaru.

"Perverts," said Haruhi.

"You want some help Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"You can stir the batter when it's ready," said Haruhi.

Hunny giggled with delight as he stirred.

"This is fun," he said.

"Just don't spill it any everywhere," said Haruhi. Soon she was got the batch into the oven and started the timer.

"How long will it take Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"In a little while and in the mean time I'll go ahead and make you all the beef and noodle dish," said Haruhi.

In no time at all the meal ready and served.

"Mmm, this is really scrumptious!" said Tamaki with delight.

"It's so delicious!" said Hikaru.

"This is great!" said Kaoru.

"It's is actual quite delectable," said Kyoya.

"I think I like almost as much as cake!" said Hunny.

"It's good," said Mori.

"You guys really like?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah!" said the twins.

"Well I hope you like the cookies as much," said Haruhi.

Just then the timer went off. Haruhi quickly got up and ran over to the oven. Immediately the sweet smell began fill the room.

"I don't think I've ever smelled any thing so nice!" said Tamaki.

"We can't wait to try one!" said the twins.

"Well here they are," said Haruhi as she walked into the room with a plat filled with cookies. Each one grabbed a cookie and took a bite.

The apartment became utterly quiet for a moment.

"THIS IS SO GOOD!" the guys all shouted.

Haruhi giggled.

"I knew you guys liked it," she said as she looked at her own cookie in her hand.

* * *

"_Haruhi, come here honey," called out Kotoko._

"_Hi Mommy, what smells so good?" asked Haruhi._

"_It's a cookie recipe I just came up with," said Kotoko handing her a cookie._

"_It looks so nice," said Haruhi._

"_Try it," said Kotoko. _

_Haruhi took a bite. _

"_This is delicious Mommy!" she said._

"_I thought so, and something this good shouldn't be hogged by just the two of us. Want to come with me down to my office to share them with my co-workers?" asked Kotoko._

"_Yeah!" said Haruhi._

* * *

'You were right about that Mom, this is too good to hog just to myself,' thought Haruhi as she took a bit. She couldn't almost feel her mother's presence as she ate.

"I love you Mom," she whispered.

"Do you say something Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"Just thinking about what you said to me Tamaki. About how my mother will always be with me, you were right," said Haruhi.

"So does this mean you feel more at home now?" asked Tamaki.

"A little," said Haruhi.

"Hey are going to open this present from my father?" asked Tamaki handing it to her.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," said Haruhi as she tore it open. She smiled big when she saw what it was.

"What is it?" asked the twins.

Haruhi turned it around to show that it was a picture of all of them at the party following the honor's ceremony. They could even see some of their other friends in the back ground. Haruhi stood up and placed the picture up on the book shelf.

"Now, now this place really does feel like home," she said.

The End


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely Tracey4t


End file.
